Neko-Doncel
by HinataYaoi95
Summary: Naruto encuentra un neko herido y decide adoptarlo, lo que el no sabe es que este no es un neko cualquiera... Entren y lean, soy pesima para los resumenes YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic lo tengo subido en mi cuenta de AmorYaoi, por petición de un fan, decidí también subirlo a esta página.**

**Espero les guste, es mi primer fanfic.**

* * *

**Encontrándonos**

Yokohama, Japon 2000

El cielo estaba oscuro, llovía a cantaros en medio de esta ciudad, por una de sus calles se podía observar a un niño de 12 años, cabello rubio, tez morena con tres marquitas en cada mejilla parecidas a un gato o zorro con un paraguas negro, sus ojos azules iban dirigidos hacia un pequeño callejón estrecho, parecía que observaba algo atentamente. Al parecer decide entrar a ese pequeño callejón, desaparece de la vista, se oyen ruidos como de forcejeo, pero después todo queda en silencio, solo se oye el golpeteo de las gotas de aguan que caen del cielo, unos segundos después se le observa saliendo un poco sucio y mojado pero con algo pequeño entre sus brazos y sale caminando calle abajo en medio de la lluvia.

Naruto Namikaze estaba caminando por la calle después de estar en un pequeño y humilde restaurant llamado Ichikaru comiendo ramen cuando empezó a llover, mientras se dirigía a su casa escucho un ruido en el callejón y, movido por la curiosidad, se dirigió a observar la causa de ese ruido, no espero encontrarse con un pequeño gato negro herido, se notaba que había sido golpeado muy fuerte, Naruto siempre ha sido un niño noble de buen corazón y decidió i por el pequeño y llevarlo a un veterinario o llevarlo a su casa y tratar de curarlo, así que fue a coger al pequeño minino, pero el pequeño gato era muy esquivo y trataba de arañarlo y de escapar de él para que lo dejara en paz.

Con esos golpes es lógico que piense que quiero herirlo, pensó Naruto.

Despues de ya lograr calmar al gato lo cogio en tre sus brazos y acomodar la sombrilla para dirigirse a su casa. Ya teniéndolo asi de cerca pudo notar que los pequeños ojos del gato eran de un negro oscuro y profundo y su pelaje (aunque estaba manchado de sangre) era un negro azulado (o por lo menos eso parecía) y llevaba puesto un collar que llevaba grabado solo un nombre.

-Sasuke…- Leyó Naruto –Así que tu nombre es Sasuke, eh pequeño, eres un gato muy lindo, creo que te llevare a mi casa y te quitare esa sangre y vendare, y mañana te llevare al veterinario para que te revise, ¿Qué te parece Sasuke?- dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos del minino –Ahora el problema será mis padres – Dijo riéndose nerviosamente – porque quiero que seas mi mascota, mmmm tsk después veo tratare de convencerlos para que me dejen quedarme contigo-

Empezó a pensar en la forma en que persuadiría a su madre, después de todo tenía un carácter, un poco, voluble y no creía que le diera gracia que su hijo quiera a un gato callejero como su mascota, "Aunque tiene collar así que eso quiere decir que tiene dueño, un dueño desgraciado y bastardo como para lastimar a este neko-chan" Pensó Naruto, pero después cuando empezó a pensar en lo que diría su padre se sintió más seguro de poder lograr tener al minino de mascota, después de todo su padre era más calmado y lo apoyaba en todo, y siempre (la mayoría de las veces) lograba convencer a su madre a que lo dejara hacer ciertas cosas.

-¡NO, NO, NO Y NO!- gritaba Kushina Uzumaki -¡Eres demasiado irresponsable, posiblemente cuides a ese gato durante los primeros días pero después se te olvidara que tienes que alimentarlo, limpiar sus necesidades y cuidarlo!- Se dirigía hacia Naruto con una miraba decidida a no dejar que su hijo cuidara de una mascota (que después de ver a Naruto vendando gato se dio cuenta que por esas heridas necesitara más cuidado durante un tiempo y conociendo a su hijo sabía que no podía lograr superar es pequeña carga).

Kushina Uzumaki era una mujer con una larga cabellera roja, su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta. Es una mujer muy sensata, alegre y muy hermosa, siempre ha tenido un gran temperamento generalmente cuando se emocionaba, pero a pesar de eso se caracterizaba principalmente por ser una persona generosa y muy amorosa, una personalidad que heredo gran parte de ella Naruto.

-Vamos Kushina, dale una oportunidad a Naruto para que te demuestre que es capaz de ser responsable cuidando de este neko- Decía con voz calmada Minato – ¿Acaso no te da pesar del pobre neko? Miralo, necesita amor y protección y Naruto le puede dar eso- le dijo mientras tomaba al gato en sus manos y se ponía cerca de la cara de modo que ella viera a los ojos del neko.

Minato Namikaze es bastante alto, de tez blanca, quien en más de una ocasión se ha comparado con Naruto en términos de apariencia física, ambos tienen brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. A diferencia de Naruto, Minato tiene flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. Un hombre muy sincero, simpático y agradable, además amaba profundamente a su esposa e hijo, por eso en ocasiones llegaba a ser nervioso por el dolor de Kushina durante el parto y hasta llorar de alegría cuando nació su hijo. Su comportamiento con su esposa siempre fue leal y muy hermoso, sin dejar atrás las situaciones bromistas en su contra.

Kushina miraba con mirada de desconfiada al neko y esos ojos negros lastimeros (imaginen la mirada del gato con botas de shrek) no pudo evitar suspirar derrotada.

-Está bien, dejare que se quede con ese neko- Dijo al fin

Naruto no pudo evitar gritar y saltar de emoción mientras que Minato le daba una sonrisa también feliz de la decisión de su esposa.

-Pero escúchame bien jovencito, más te vale cuidar muy bien al gato, todo lo que necesite tu serás el encargado, y solo tu- lo último dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia a su esposo para que no se metiera.

-No te preocupes mama, me encargare de Sasuke, será mi mi amigo y no tendrás que enojarte-ttebayo- Decía Naruto con una sonrisa y el puño en alto.

Kushina le dedico una sonrisa al igual que Minato, y Naruto cogió al minino y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Bien Sasuke, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, prometo que te protegeré y no dejare que vuelvan a hacerte daño- decía al neko mientras lo tenía levantado y el pequeño trataba de liberarse hasta lograrlo y caer en sus patas para ir a subirse a la cama u acomodarse para dormir –Definitivamente eres muy huraño-ttebayo- decía con sus manos en sus caderas.

Miro al gato que se había quedado dormido y sonrió. Se cambió de ropa por una piyama de azul claro con y un gorrito con dibujos de tazones de ramen, se dirigió a su cama y se acomodó procurando no despertar a su neko-chan.

-Sabes una cosa Sasuke, creo que eres un neko especial-ttebayo- Dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

"Especial eh?, no tienes ni idea de lo especial que soy" pensaba pequeño gato Sasuke.

¿Qué clase de criatura seria este pequeño neko?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestra vida…**

Yokohama, Japón 2 de Julio 2004

Yokohama había sido un pequeño pueblo pesquero antes de que el puerto fuese creado en 1859. El puerto se dedicaba al comercio de la seda durante la era Meiji y más tarde se dedicó a la importación de materias primas y exportación de productos elaborados en las factorías del área industrial de Keihin. En los últimos años ha experimentado un rápido crecimiento, aspirando a competir con Tokio como centro de negocios.

Naruto Namikaze nació en Kioto pero sus padres decidieron mudarse a esta ciudad cuando él era bebe.

Este día el cielo estaba despejado el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, un día perfecto, los rayos del sol atravesaban las persianas de una ventana en una pequeña casa de dos pisos dándole justo en la cara a un joven rubio. El, ignorando eso, solo voltio evitando los rayos, pero al parecer cierto animalito no estaba de acuerdo en que siguiera durmiendo.

El neko empezó pegándole en la cara con su pata.

-Sasuke no molestes, quiero dormir- Decía Naruto al minino con voz soñolienta. Pero es neko no estaba de acuerdo y volvió a hacerlo. Naruto sabía que si no se levantaba la próxima ve le arañaría la cara, así que con mucho pesar y pereza se sentó y se restregó el ojo tratándose de quitar el sueño, miro el reloj que daban las seis en punto –Rayos neko-teme ¿no podías dejarme dormir cinco minutos más?- como respuesta el gato simplemente lo vio indiferente y se dispuso a salir del cuarto. Naruto simplemente se quedó mirando molesto por donde salió, ya llevaba 4 años con ese neko y aun así todavía no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano. Resulta que en tan solo unos días de estar viviendo con él, el minino se había aprendido sus horarios, sabía a qué horas debía levantarse para ir al colegio, y siempre a esa hora lo despertaba, todavía recuerda las primeras veces que no se quería levantar y el "tierno minino" le araño la cara. "Maldito neko-Teme" pensó Naruto. Al parecer se estaba demorando mucho puesto que escucho un maullido de advertencia y por ello decidió alistarse rápido antes de que ese demonio disfrazado de neko decidiera venir a buscarlo.

Ya bañado y colocándose el uniforme se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la pared. No había cambiado mucho, solo que era alto con músculos marcados pero no tan exagerados gracias a que le encantaba los deportes, y su cara se le veía más madura, y con esa marquitas en las mejillas, lo hacían ver como un zorro travieso*, estaba con un pantalón del uniforme negro y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones abiertos y encima un chaleco negro (esta no hacia parte del uniforme, pero a él no le gustaba seguir normas), dando un aspecto rebelde.

Escucho a su madre y a Sasuke-neko llamarlo para que fuera a desayunar. Bajo hasta la cocina y ahí estaba su familia, como siempre su padre estaba leyendo un periódico mientras se tomaba su café, su madre le servía wafles y su neko-chan estaba en el suelo bebiendo su leche.

"Aun siendo un neko arisco y teme, no deja de ser kawai" pensó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Se sentó y empezó a desayunar.

-Valla Naruto, levantándote temprano como siempre, pareciera que esos días en que tenía que ir a tirarte de la cama nunca hubieran pasado, no?- Le decía Kushina con una sonrisa burlona.

"Después de que pusisteis peros para dejar que se quedara, ahora lo consientes y hasta eres su complice-ttebayo" pensó el, pero decidió no decirlo, su madre se pondría furiosa.

Así había pasado, no solo lo despertaba, si no que su cuarto que siempre permanecía desordenado, ahora era todo lo contrario, ese neko no toleraba ningún desorden, y ahí que decidiera hacerlo. Su madre después de ver esto, le daba galletas de pescado cada vez que lo hacía, y el neko no dejaría perder esas galletas, o no, claro que no.

-Bueno ya termine, me voy kachan, touchan- Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Sasuke y lo depositaba en su mochila dejándole un pequeño orificio en que asomaba su cabecita.

-¿Llevaras a Sasuke también hoy? ¿No tendrás problemas en la escuela?- Dijo Minato mientras lo veía con una sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes-ttebayo!- Grito mientras salía corriendo a la escuela.

-Ese niño no va a cambiar- Dijo minato antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. Kushina simplemente negó resignada.

Llego a la escuela, estudiaba el penúltimo año de preparatoria en la secundaria básica de Tsurumi, una de las mejores en Yokohama, aunque el camino desde su casa ubicada en el distrito de Izumi-ku hasta Tsurimi era relativamente largo, el tren le ahorraba tiempo.

Al llegar al salón ya sus amigos estaban ahí, (excepto Shikamaru, ese chico era muy perezoso le gustaba quedarse en la terraza de la escuela mirando al cielo para ver las nubes pasar, pero era el chico más inteligente lo que es extraño), su grupo de amigos eran conformados por Sakura Haruno, Lee Rock, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, los donceles Gaara Sabaku No y Kiba Inuzuka.

-¡Hey Naruto llagas temprano como siempre, eh!- Se brulo Kiba. Él tiene un despeinado pelo castaño, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos, además de eso tiene en sus mejillas unas marcas de color rojo en forma de colmillos.

-No te burles Kiba, o te pongo a Sasuke- Le advirtió Naruto mostrándole el minino, el cual lo veía con molestia y dispuesto a atacar. Kiba simplemente puso cara de fastidio y voltio la cara.

Cuando Kiba y Sasuke se conocieron, simplemente se llevaron mal, era como si fueran enemigos naturales (entiéndase perro y gato).

-¡Kiaaa! Trajiste a Sasu-neko, tan kawaii- Dijo emocionada Sakura mientras trataba de acariciar a Sasuke, pero este simplemente lanzo un gruñido de advertencia. La chica tiene el pelo de color rosa brillante, de grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca. Es una chica con un temperamento fuerte y lo mejor es evitar hacerla enojar.

-Sa-sakura-san sa-sabes bi-bien que a Sa-sasu-ke n-no le gusta q-que lo a-acaricien- dijo con voz muy suave y tímida Hinata. Hinata tiene el pelo azul oscuro, piel blanca, rasgos que heredó de su madre y, por supuesto, ojos blancos. Se caracteriza por ser tímida, reflexiva, serena, muy educada, bondadosa y algo inocente.

-¡Hinata tiene razón Sakura-chan, Sasuke siempre araña cada vez que alguien lo intenta! ¡Pero no me rendiré, conseguiré acariciar a neko-chan y a este le gustara! ¡ Por llama de la juventud!- Gritaba Lee, a los demás y hasta a Sasuke simplemente les cayó una gota estilo anime mientras lo veían hacer poses raras. Lee tiene un aspecto muy singular. Él posee cejas muy gruesas (que lleva los apodos de "cejas pobladas" o " cejas de azotador" por Naruto) y grandes ojos negros perfectamente redondos. Y su personalidad, bueno, es particular.

-Cálmate Cejotas sabes bien que eso será imposible-ttebayo- Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sasuke (que durante todo este tiempo continua en la maleta con solo la cabea afuera)- Sasuke es especial, y no se dejara acariciar por cualquiera-ttebayo- dijo con mucho orgullo.

Neji y Gaara simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

Neji es de piel blanca y de estatura alta. A pesar de que se dice que los ojos de los Hyuga son blancos, se puede ver que en realidad el iris de estos es de un color lila claro, Neji lleva estos ojos. Su cabello es castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cadera, se peina echándose su cabello hasta la espalda, y se amarra las puntas del pelo con una liga color beage. Neji se muestra como un chico calculador, siempre alerta y tratando de proteger siempre a su prima.

Gaara es un poco menor que la medida de los donceles de su edad. Él tiene la piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Las pupilas de sus ojos son en su mayoría invisibles. Gaara no tiene cejas. Tiene dos características muy notables en su apariencia externa: La primera, él tiene los párpados ennegrecidos desde su nacimiento debido al insomnio, La segunda, ha creado el kanji "amor" (爱,_Ai_) en el lado izquierdo de su frente Gaara se ve a menudo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Es un chico muy serio y de poco habla, pero es el mejor amigo de Naruto.

-Te meterás en problemas si lo descubren, que fastidio- Dijo Shikamaru mientras entraba y se sentaba en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke es muy listo y no se dejara pillar- Decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, la verdad es que es demasiado listo para ser solo un gato- Decía Sakura mientras miraba atentamente el gato.

Los demás simplemente se quedaron viendo al gato de manera sospechosa, y muy serios.

-¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ!- Bien la seriedad no les duro mucho.

-Ni que ese gato fuera un animal entrenado por el gobierno- decía Kiba mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita.

-Bien ya dejen el escándalo y a sus lugares que comenzare la clase- Dijo el profesor Azuma mientras entraba y limpiaba el tablero.

Naruto fue a su lugar al lado de la ventana en su parte izquierda y detrás de Gaara y a su lado derecho estaba Sakura. El profesor Azuma daba la clase de historia, una materia que aburría mucho a Naruto, así que decidió recostarse durante la clase pero un gruñido le hizo sentarse bien y tratar de prestar atención a la clase.

"Maldito neko-teme, ¿porque rayos debe ser tan listo? En vez de estar en contra mia debería ayudarme-ttebayo" pensaba Naruto mientras daba un resoplido "Bien a "disfrutar" las clases".

-Chicos recuerden que debemos reunirnos mañana en la casa de Kakashi-sensei, para que nos lleve a la playa Yokohama Bay a las 9 de la mañana- Recordó Sakura.

Los chicos estaban hablando de un paseo que harían el fin de semana para ir a una cabaña que tenía Kakashi Hatake en esa playa debajo de un árbol cerca del camino de salida de la escuela, las clases ya se habían terminado, pero decidieron sentarse a charlar un rato antes de irse.

-Genial, no puedo esperar más para ir, menos mal hoy es Viernes y ni el Lunes ni el Martes ahí Clase- Decía emocionado Naruto.

-Tienes razón viejo, podemos ir a una playa solo nosotros sin preocupaciones de tareas, valió la pena adelantarlos- Dijo Kiba con alivio.

-M-menos m-mal así dis-disfrutaremos el viaje-Decía muy quedito Hinata.

-llevaras a Sasuke ¿verdad Naruto?- Más que una pregunta, afirmaba Gaara.

-Claaaaro, que lo llevare, no lo dejare-respondió Naruto mientras acariciaba a Sasuke que estaba recostado en sus piernas.

-No creo que a ese neko le guste la idea- decía Neji mientras veía al neko.

-claro que le gustara Neji, no te preocupes-ttebayo-le decía Naruto un tanto despreocupado.

-Pobre Lee, no podrá ir-decía Shikamaru. Los demás asintieron. Resulta que Lee decidió trabajar durante ese fin de semana para ayudar en la economía a su madre.

-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? ¿Por qué no se han ido a sus casas?- Pregunto el maestro de matemática mientras se acercaba a Naruto y se ponía en conclillas.

-Oh Itachi-sensei, solamente estábamos charlando sobre el paseo que haríamos estos días con Kakashi-sensei- respondió Naruto mientras veía a Itachi acariciar a Sasuke y darle galletas de pescado.

Itachi Uchiha era uno de los pocos (entre Minato, Kushina y Naruto) ue se daban el lujo de acariciar al minino, cosa que causaba un poco de celos en Naruto ya que Sasuke parecía complacido por estas. Él, tenía ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo la mayor de las características de Itachi eran unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Se le consideraba muy atractivo entre la mujeres. Posee un increíble autocontrol de sus emociones, mostrando siempre una personalidad carente de emoción. Itachi tiene una inteligencia impresionante además de ser muy estricto con los estudiantes y por estas razones es apodado entre los estudiantes como "el demonio Uchiha" (imagínense el profesor más estricto que hayan tenido o que tengan y que ustedes odian, bueno, asi mismito), aunque unos pocos estudiantes como lo era el grupo de Naruto, que se habían dado cuenta que Itachi siempre trataba de ayudarlos a mejorar, a su manera pero lo lograba. Él se había trasladado a enseñar en la escuela un mes después de haber encontrado a Sasuke, se llevaban bien (sacando el hecho de que le daba celos que SU gato le gustara mucho las caricias de Itachi), pues Itachi parecía un hermano mayor para con ellos.

-Ya veo, y ¿cuánto tiempo tardaran de paseo?- Pregunto interesado mientras seguía acariciando a Sasuke.

-¡Hasta el martes!- Respondieron todos. Itachi alzo la vista ligeramente sorprendido pero después volvió a su semblante normal.

-Espero se diviertan chicos- decía mientras se paraba y se iba.

-Nunca se han preguntado si ¿siempre lleva esas galletas? ¿Cómo es que adivina cuando traes a tu gato?- dijo Gaara. Naruto encogió los hombros, y todos se quedaron mirando por donde salió su sensei. Un gran misterio en verdad, ya que nunca los acuso por llevar al gato, al contrario, les ayudaba a ocultarlo, además que siempre que veía a Sasuke, le daba esas galletas.

Yokohama, Japón 3 de Julio 2004

Estaban ya todos listos sentados con sus maletas en la Dodge Durango 2004 negra de Kakashi.

-bien chicos, prepárense para poder disfrutar del espectáculo del cielo nocturno sin la contaminación visual- decía Kakashi mientras se le veía sus ojos felices y tenía un tapa bocas (su cara es un total misterio).

-Siiii, no puedo esperar para ver el eclipse lunar total- decia con estrellitas en los ojos Sakura.

-¡SIIIIII!- Gritaron todos emocionados. Ese evento de la naturaleza era total mente extraño, pueden ocurrir muchos años más antes de que se vuelva a presentar.

Todos estaban felices, iniciaron el viaje, pero había una criatura que no estaba para nada feliz.

"¿DIJO ECLIPSE LUNAR TOTAL?" Pensaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos y preocupado el neko.

¿Qué pasa con que ocurra ese eclipse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Eclipse lunar… ¿Pero qué demonios…?**

Llegaron a la playa Yokohama Bay, Yokohama Bay es de arena fina y está respaldado por la Cordillera Wai'anae. El hermoso paisaje natural hace para las grandes oportunidades de fotos. La bahía es parte del Parque Estatal Ka'ena Point. Desde aquí un camino de tierra conduce al norte de Ka'ena Point, extremo noroeste de Oahu. La vista era espectacular, el agua era clara que ya daban ganas de ingresar ahí.

-¡SUUUGOIIII!- Exclamaron todos, maravillados con semejante espectáculo.

-Bien, valió la pena venir aquí para ver esas caras – Dijo Kakashi mostrando sus ojitos felices. –Después de tan turbulento viaje, ya es medio día, así que ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar?- Dijo señalando una cabaña de dos pisos que estaba alejada de la orilla.

-¡HAI!- Respondieron todos.

El viaje en verdad fue algo "extraño", por las ventanas se podía disfrutar el paisaje que se ofrecía durante el camino, pero había cierto animal (Y no hablo de Akamaru) que no quería estar quieto. Se removía de los brazos de su dueño arañándolo y tratando de tirarse por la ventana varias veces, tuvieron que cerrar todas (menos mal había aire acondicionado).

-Aun no entiendo que fue lo que le paso a Sasuke, él nunca se ha comportado así- señalo preocupado Naruto mientras veía a su gato ya resignado en sus brazos.

-Te dije que no le gustaría-Le acordó Neji.

-Bueno, no te preocupes Naruto, vamos a almorzar y después vamos nadar y pensaremos una forma de hacer que Sasu-neko se divierta, ne- Animo Sakura mientras ponía una maño en el hombro de naruto y sonreía.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan, ya verás Sasuke, te gustara mucho este lugar-ttebayo- Lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a su neko mientras lo alzaba con las maños debajo de sus patas delanteras.

El neko simplemente lo veía con molestia.

Todos ya habían desempacado en las habitaciones que les fueron asignadas (Contaba justo con las habitaciones que necesitaban, ósea 8 habitaciones), y ahora se encontraban en el comedor de estilo americano almorzando **TONKATSU*.**

-Cuando termine lo primero que haré será ponerme mi traje de baño- decía emocionado Kiba con cuchara en mano.

El gato caminaba sigilosamente hacia la salida.

-Re-recuerda q-que ti-tienes q-q-que reposar Kiba-kun- decía Hinata.

Unos pasos más hacia la salida.

-Hinata tiene razón, que fastidio- dijo con desgano Shikamaru.

Ya estaba cerca.

-Bueno, pero es mejor así para poder disfrutar de la playa, ¿no?- decía Gaara.

Solo un poco más.

-Siii, y en la noche haremos una fogata- Dijo Sakura Feliz.

Bien, lo logro, nadie se ha dado cuenta solo es salir con cui…

-Sasuke, ¿para dónde vas eh?- Dijo Naruto mientras lo tomaba y lo colocaba de nuevo en el suelo conde tenía su plato aun lleno comida para gatos –Aun no has terminado de comer, y no quiero que salgas y te alejes, no conoces este lugar y te me puedes perder-ttebayo-

Bien, al parecer no iba a ser fácil escapar, y más con ese dobe molesto.

-Kiaaa, el agua esta perfecta- decía Sakura ya con los pies en el agua y tocándola con las manos y con su traje de baño puesto, este consistía en uno de dos piezas color rosa (nada nuevo) y el cabello cogido con una moña verde.

Ya todos estaban con sus trajes de baño disfrutando del mar. Hinata tenía un vestido de baño de dos piezas color negro, se encontraba al lado de Sakura probando la temperatura del agua. Gaara tenía unas pantalonetas que le llegaban a medio muslo de color roja, mostrando su pecho firme pero delicado (ya saben, los donceles tienen una apariencia delicada) era un doncel muy lindo, se encontraba armando castillos de arena, siempre le había fascinado la arena, aún conserva la caja de arena que hicieron sus padres cuando era niño en el patio trasero de la casa. Kiba estaba igual que Gaara solo que eran de color café, se encontraba tirando un frisbee a Akamaru que trataba de atraparlo, esos dos han crecido juntos, ya que la familia de Kiba tenían un hogar para perros y por eso su fascinación por ellos .Kakashi llevaba una pantaloneta hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro mostrando asi un cuerpo envidiable, se encontraba debajo de una sombrilla leyendo un libro. Neji al igual que Kakashi solo que eran blancas y con un cuerpo que dejaba bob a cualquiera, estaba ayudando a Gaara armando el castillo.

-siiii El día esta genial, voy nadar bastante-ttebayo- Grito emocionado Naruto con los brazos abiertos hacia arriba y una sonrisa. El poseía un cuerpo de infarto definitivamente, tenía puesto unas pantalonetas naranjas hasta las rodillas. Aun después de conocerlo y haberlo visto así muchas ocasiones las chicas no podían evitar sonrojarse (mucho más Hinata) y Gaara solo un poquito.

Esta era su oportunidad, solo debía irse por un lado de la casa y listo, debía irse lo más pronto de ahí.

-Ven acá Sasuke-ttebayo- Pero ese dobe tenía que arruinarle sus planes –Tú te quedaras aquí con Kakashi-sensei-Dijo mientras colocaba al neko al lado de su profesor, el cual solo lo miro y después simplemente le dejo de prestar atención para seguir leyendo. Naruto se fue corriendo a jugar con las chicas tirándose agua, Kakashi estaba entretenido así que no se daría cuenta, solo debía voltear y…

-A donde crees que vas- Dijo Kakashi mientras lo tomaba de la piel en la partes de atrás de su nuca y lo regresaba donde estaba, sin quitarle la vista al libro. Al parecer no sería sencillo.

Despues de otros 15 intentos de escapar no lo logro, solo termino por cansarse y dormirse, ya había anochecido y habían encendido una fogata, Naruto veía a su neko-chan mientras le acariciaba y este ronroneaba entre sueños

"Es tan mono" pensaba mientras sonreía viendo que con la pata aun dormido intentaba quitarle la mano.

-Bueno chicos prepárense que ya va a comenzar el eclipse- Dijo Kakashi mientras alistaba su cámara.

-Hai- Dijeron todos.

-Este será el primer eclipse que disfrutaras ¿cierto Naruto?- Dijo Gaara mientras veía como Naruto acariciaba al neko dormido.

-jejjeje si tienes razón, hace tres años cuando sucedió otro, no lo pude disfrutar por que no encontraba a Sasuke, y después de ese eclipse se me perdió- decía Naruto mientras recordaba ese momento, ese fue el peor día de su vida, su neko se había perdido y no lo podía encontrar, repartió volantes con la foto de este, pero aun así no tuvo suerte, estuvo muy triste durante un mes, ya que un día despertó y su neko se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

-Ya dejen de recordar cosas tristes y miren esa maravilla- Dijo Shikamaru mientras veía una perfecta circunferencia en el cielo, era increíble.

Naruto veía embelesado esta maravilla, pero sintió a su neko removía en su regazo, era extraño trato de despertarlo pero solo seguía removiéndose, pero después despertó y trato de salir de los brazo de Naruto.-Tranquilízate Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?-Pero el neko no oía a Naruto, solo trataba que zafarse de los brazos de Naruto arañándolo y maullando desesperado-Cálmate- Los chicos oyeron este alboroto y voltearon a ver curiosos a Naruto, para ver como este peleaba tratando de calmar al neko que no dejaba de moverse.

Pero jamás esperaban lo siguiente, el neko empezó a brillar, se movía mas desesperado, Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba asustado por lo que le podría ocurrir a su neko, los demás también estaban sorprendidos, después simplemente el neko ilumino tanto que los segaron por unos segundos.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, no creían lo que veían…

¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que paso?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke, Un lindo neko-doncel**

Estaban todos dentro de la cabaña, parados frente al sofá grande, mirando a una cola que se bambaleaba de un lado a otro, y unas orejas que se movían levemente, pero eso no era lo extraño, no, lo extraño era lo que sucedió unos minutos atrás.

"¿Que rayos fue lo que paso?", pensaban todos.

**************************************FlahsBack*** **********************************

Después de ese repentino ataque de luz, parpadearon un poco hasta poder visualizar bien. No creían lo que veían. Un precioso doncel estaba sentado en el regazo de Naruto totalmente desnudo, tenía cabello negro con reflejos azulados, piel blanca y fina que se veía delicada sin ningún tipo de vello que impidiera la vista a esta, ojos negros profundos, su cabello tenía en la parte de atrás levantado en picos que parecía cacatúa además de dos flecos que caían a los lados de su cara enmarcado así su cara, pero había algo extraño en el, y era que en vez de orejas normales, tenía orejas de gato además de cola.

Naruto aún no salía de su asombro, es decir, tenía a un bello doncel desnudo sentado en su regazo y no podía apartar la mirada de él. Los demás no se quedaban atrás, tanto así que no se daban cuenta de lo que le pasaba al neko-doncel.

-¡¿Que rayos están mirando hentais?!- Grito Gaara mientras cubría al extraño con una manta que había en el suelo. Él se había salido de shock primero y notando la desnudes del doncel, busco una manta rápidamente. Mientras lo cubría noto que el doncel hacia un esfuerzo por respirar, el collar que tenía puesto ahora le estaba ahorcando. Trato de quitárselo pero estaba demasiado apretado.

-Oe Naruto, despabila y ayúdame a quitarle esta cosa antes de que se ahogue-Le dijo a Naruto.

-ah, o si, claro- Reacciono y le ayudo a quitar el collar, y leía la inscripción de la placa de este.

"Sasuke".

-Bien chicos, esto realmente es raro, Gaara dale algo de ropa, después veremos qué fue lo que paso- Dijo Kakashi mientras el neko-doncel tomaba bocanadas de aire para respirar normalmente.

************************************EndFlashBack** ***************************************

Y ahí estaban, Gaara le había prestado una camisa roja medio ajustada, un pantalón negro ajustado y unos converse negros. El neko estaba sentado y los veía con desinterés.

-El definitivamente es Sasuke-ttebayo- Afirmo Naruto mientras veía al doncel y luego al collar que aún tenía en la mano el cual estaba ya dañado después del cambio brusco de tamaño del cuello.

-Eso nos queda claro Naruto, la cuestión aquí es, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso para que se transformara?¿No sabias de esto?- Cuestionaba Sakura.

-No lo sé-

-¿Q-que cla-se de cria-tura es?- Preguntaba Hinata.

-No me miren a mí, que no tengo idea- Dijo Kakashi al sentir las miradas en él, ahora la posaban en el más listo del grupo.

-Tsk, que problemático, yo tampoco se- Decia con un gesto cansino Shikamaru.

A tdo esto, Sasuke los seguía viendo como si no le importara. Kiba se agacho hasta dejar su cara frente la de él.

-¿Acaso entenderá lo que decimos?- Dijo Kiba – Haber, di Ki-ba, es fácil, Ki-ba- le decía a Sasuke acentuando las silabas para que las copiara a la perfección.

-¿Qué rayos haces Kiba?-Pregunto Neji

-Pues trato de enseñarle a hablar-Respondió y realizo lo mismo que hizo anteriormente

-Re-tra-sado- Le contesto Sasuke sin expresión en el rostro.

Todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco, y Kiba molesto.

-¡Si puedes hablar, ¿por qué rayos no nos has dicho que fue lo que paso? o ¿qué demonios eres?!- Le grito Kiba.

-Primero, no me preguntaron nada y segundo, no es de su incumbencia- Dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

Todos simplemente no creían lo que decía, lo primero tenía razón, a ninguno se le ocurrió preguntarle algo, pero lo segundo ¿Cómo no quería que quisieran respuestas después de presenciar aquello?

-Oye Teme, por si no recuerdas, yo siempre te conté todos mis secretos cuando eras un gato, además hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos ¿Acaso no merezco una explicación?- Dijo Naruto en tono molesto.

-No me digas teme, dobe. Nunca me intereso lo que te pasara, ese es tu problema- Dijo Sasuke.

-Vamos teme, no digas que no te interesa lo que me pasara, después de estar pendiente que me levantara temnprano para ir a la escuela, que hiciera mis tareas, que ordenara mi cuarto..-

-Ya, ya. Ya entendí dobe, tsk- Interrumpió Sasuke un poco avergonzado y molesto. –Es algo difícil de explicar-

-Tenemos tiempo para escuchar- Dijo Neji mientras se ponía cómodo en el piso y los demás hacían lo mismo.

-Soy una criatura mística, somos llamados nekos-humanoides, podemos transformarnos en gato o en nuestra forma original- Mientras se señalaba

-Entonces ¿por qué no te convertiste antes eh?- Pregunto con algo de reproche haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-No interrumpas dobe, algunos de los nekos-humanoides jóvenes como yo, no hemos aprendido a controlar esa habilidad de transformarnos a nuestra voluntad, lo que paso aquí fue por culpa de ese maldito eclipse- Dijo molesto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el eclipse?-Pregunto Sakura.

-queramos o no, el eclipse lunar total, para ser específicos, nos vuelven a nuestra forma original, y el periodo de tiempo antes de que me convierta de nuevo en un gato es de un mes- Respondió Sasuke.

Naruto recordó el elipse de hace años atrás.

-Fue por eso que desapareciste antes eh- Afirmo – ¿Acaso desconfías de mí? ¿No recuerdas cuando te prometí que te protegería?- Dijo un poco desilusionado a Sasuke.

Este solo bajo la cabeza – No puedo confiarme, los humanos son curiosos y cuando quieren averiguar algo que para ellos les resulta extraño, no les importa el daño, te utilizan de experimento- Decía cada vez más enfadado, todos ya entendían, evitaba que alguien lo viera y pudieran tomarlo para experimentar con él para averiguar sobre esta extraña espécimen. Naruto recordó cuando lo encontró y se preguntaba si esas heridas eran por eso.

-Por eso mismo nos ocultamos, y tratamos de llevar una vida normal, como si fuéramos humanos o nekos- agrego ya más calmado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio asimilando todo. Lo que dijo Sasuke quería decir que él no era el único, que seguro cualquier gato que encontraran podría llegar a ser un humanoide. Valla engaño en el que vivían.

-bueno- sao del silencio Naruto –Ya viviste una vida normal como neko, ¿Qué tal si por este mes te ayudo, digo, te ayudamos a tener una vida normal como humano-ttebayo?- propuso. Sasuke lo miro sorprendido y su cola se movía un poco mostrando lo que le gustaba esa idea (cosa que no expresaba su cara).

-Naruto, por si no te dites cuenta, las orejas y la cola son un gran problema- Le acordó Gaara. Sasuke bajo sus orejas y su cola quedo quieta. Se dieron cuenta de esto y se pusieron a pensar una forma de ocultarlas.

-¿P-por q-que no en-enrollar su co-cola como cinturón?- Propuso Hinata. Sasuke enrollo su cola quedando asi como si fuera un cinturón de piel. Todos sonrieron por ello. Ahora el problema era las orejas, eso sería difícil.

-Un gorro de lana podría servir- Dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Yo tengo uno!, voy a traerlo- dijo Kiba y subio por las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a buscarlo. Regreso con un gorro de lana de color negro y se lo puso a Sasuke, el cual lo veía molesto por u atrevimiento.

-Ya está- Dijo triunfante Kiba, en efecto el gorro no era ajustado, sino más bien a holgado y no se notaba esas orejas.

-Bien, que les parece si mañana tenemos un dia normal aquí en la playa, por aquí no bien gente y Sasuke no tendrá que ocultarse, volveremos en dos días para asi disfrutar otra cosa con el- Propuso Neji.-¿Qué?¿dije algo malo?-Dijo un poco nervioso. Todos (exepto Sasuke que solo movia su cola) lo veian sorprendidos y con estrellitas en los ojos además de una sonrisa.

-ESTUPENDA IDEA- exclamo eufórica Sakura – Ya verás Sasuke-kun, te divertiras mucho-

-Si Sakura-chan tiene razón- Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke y ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándolo a el, cosa que a Sasuke no parecia gustarle, pero no lo evitaba tampoco –Haremos que este sea el mejor mes-ttebayo-

Ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, pero Naruto simplemente no se podía dormir, lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse.

"¿Por qué a mí KAMI?" Pensaba con una expresión de querer morirse.

**************************************FlashBack*** ****************************************

-Bien chicos, es hora de dormir, descansen para que puedan pasar un rato agradable con sasu-neko-chan- Dijo Kakashi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sasuke, lo cual le salió muy caro ya que Sasuke alzo su mano y sus uñas le alargaron un poco y lo araño en el brazo –Auch, eso dolió, veo que sigues siendo arisco- Lo veía con un poco de reproche

-Sí, Sasuke tu dormirás en mi habitación- Dijo Gaara, los demás estaban de acuerdo. Y procedieron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Naruto sintió que tomaban du brazo, voltio y vio que era Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- Pregunto extrañado. Los demás pararon al oírlo.

-Dormiré contigo- Afirmo, todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-P-pero Sasuke eres un doncel, ve a dormir con Gaara, si? – Dijo un poco nervioso Naruto.

-Dije que dormiré contigo y punto- Aclaro –Y si alguien tiene algún objeción díganmela ahora- Dijo con una mirada y voz amenazante mientras mostraba su mano son las uñas largas.

Nadie se opuso.

**********************************EndFlashBack**** *********************************

Vamos, no es que no quisiera dormir con Sasuke, solo que él no era de piedra, y además reconocía que era un pervertido, y el tener a un doncel hermoso (follable) al lado tuyo en la misma cama, con unos chores muy cortos y una camisa que en este momento la tenía un poco alzada, dejando ver un poco la formación de la pelvis, no ayudaba mucho. Además de que esas orejas y esa cola, le daban un toque mucho más sexy (eran reales y cumplía con muchas de las fantasías de los hombres).

Tenía que dormir, si quería pasar un buen rato con el neko mañana.

Sasuke estaba despierto, pero disimulaba que no, solo sonrió un poco al ver al rubio desesperado por poder dormir.

¿Acaso se daba cuenta de lo que le provocaba al rubio?


	5. Chapter 5

**Me alegra que a muchos les esté gustando, este es mi primer fic y me emociona saber que les gusta.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

* * *

**¡Conozcamos a Sasuke!**

Yokohama Bay, Japón 4 de Julio 2004

Otro día llego, las nubes despejadas, soleado los pájaros cantaban, daban la sensación de ser un agradable día.

-¿Pero qué te paso Naruto?- Pregunto Sakura extrañada. Naruto tenía una cara de no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche, estaba deplorable.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chaaan, solo no pude dormir de lo emocionado que estaba- Respondió Naruto con un poco de esfuerzo (y valla que estaba emocionado).

-hm, dobe- Dijo Sasuke. Naruto simplemente lo miro mal.

Después de esa breve charla, fueron a desayunar, y empezaron a planear que era lo que harían primero. Ya que Sasuke no tenía ropa, debían comprarle, así irían Gaara y Naruto a acompañar a Sasuke a la tienda de ropa más cercana, los demás se quedarían organizando una parrillada en la playa, querían que Sasuke se divirtiera como nunca.

-Bien, tengo dinero como para comprarte ropa para dos días, cuando lleguemos a casa te comprare mas-dattebayo- Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

-Es lo menos que debes hacer, ¿no?- Dijo Sasuke de manera indiferente.

Naruto lo miraba de manera asesina.

-Argg Maldito teme…- Dijo Naruto tratándose de controlar para no irse encima de ese neko-doncel. Sintió una mano en su hombro, giro y vio que era Gaara

-Cálmate Naruto, sabes que los gatos tienen complejo de superioridad- Dijo Gaara tranquilo- Y tu Sasuke, mejor ponte la gorra, salgamos de una vez- Ordeno Gaara.

Sasuke simplemente asintió "¿Quién se cree para ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer?" Pensaba mientras se ponía la gorra.

Ya después de ocultar las orejas y cola de gato que tenía Sasuke, se dirigieron a la Durango de Kakashi para partir.

-Ya llegamos, ¿qué tipo de ropa quieres Sasuke?, recuerda que mañana regresaremos a la ciudad- Dijo Gaara.

Estaban en una tienda pequeña de ropa llamado ACTITUD LÍMITE, Naruto veía aburrido el lugar, sabia que los donceles y las mujeres se demoraban a la hora de escoger ropa, asi que pasaría un buen ra…

-Este y este- Dijo Sasuke sosteniendo en una mano una polera azul rey manga corta y unos pantalones levis negros en la otra.

"Valla, al parecer esto se demorara poco, es demasiado simple en estas cosas" Pensaba Naruto no una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gaara simplemente asentía.

-Bien, ve a medírtelo- Le dijo a Sasuke señalándole los vestidores. Sasuke se dirigió ahí para cambiarse.-Creo que no será demasiado problema esto- Comento viendo a Naruto.

-jejeje pues si me lo preguntas, creí que él sería más quisquilloso en esto- Dijo para después dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba Sasuke cambiándose.

Sasuke salió tratando de mirarse. Naruto solo lo veía embobado, les quedaba perfecto, a su medida, los pantalones ajustados dejando ver ese redondo trasero perfecto y la polera le enmarcaba su figura, debía haber estado babeando ya que Gaara le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Te queda muy bien, busquemos otra muda y ropa interior, además debemos buscar zapatos- Dijo Gaara mientras se dirigía a buscar más ropa.

Naruto seguía sin poder despejar su mirada de Sasuke, el mencionado le dirigió una mirada y le mostro una media sonrisa y procedió a buscar también más ropa. Esto iba a ser complicado para Naruto, pues parece que ase lindo neko, le quedaba muy bien cualquier cosa.

Después de unas breves compras (porque si fueron breves, Sasuke simplemente veía y no titubeaba con nada), se dirigieron a la cabaña, el viaje fue ameno, conversaban (más bien el rubio hablaba y los otros dos "respondían" con un hn) sobre lo que iban a hacer ese día.

Al llegar Kakashi estaba en frente de una parrilla asando carnes y pescado, él los saludo levantando una mano en la que tenía un tenedor grande. Las chicas estaban picando algunas frutas tropicales que había en la cabaña los demás chicos estaban poniendo en una mesa gaseosas y los platos. Todos estaban en traje de baño.

Se dirigieron a la cabaña para cambiarse, Sasuke se fue con Gaara (este último conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que era un pervertido) y Naruto se fue a su habitación.

Salieron a disfrutar la parrillada que ya estaba lista, las miradas de los hombres no pasaron desapercibido el cuerpo del neko. Este tenía unas pantalonetas cortas de color negro, su cola estaba colgada bambaleando de un lado a otro y bueno, disfrutaban de nuevo de ver con mejor detalle el menudo cuerpo de este, pero mejor prestaron atención a la parrillada, después de ver como Sasuke les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia de que estaba dispuesto a sacar sus garras (mejor evitar arañazos).

Se veía el ambiente muy ameno, las chicas trataban de hacer hablar a Sasuke, este simplemente les prestaba atención y asentía o negaba con la cabeza a lo que ellas le decían.

-Valla cambio eh?- Decía Kakashi a Naruto, los hombres estaban parados un poco alejados de las chicas y de los donceles que también se dirigían a hablar con Sasuke.

-Seee, Sasuke parece estar disfrutando esto-ttebayo- Dijo Naruto mientras veía con una sonrisa que la cola de Sasuke se movía, era señal de que le gustaba, después de todo, conocía a su neko (bueno un poco)

-Tsk, hay que pensar que haremos cuando regresemos, que fastidio- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, ¿Qué les dirás a tus padres cuando lleves a ese chico a tu casa?- Pregunto Neji a Naruto.

Naruto alzo los hombros y dijo de manera despreocupada–Les diré la verdad, ver a un chico con orejas y cola de gato hará que lo que yo les diga no suene tan irreal, ellos tienen una mente abierta, no será problema-ttebayo-

-Es verdad eso, serán de gran ayuda durante el mes en que Sasuke estará así.-Dijo Kakashi.

Mientras los hombres hablaban, Sasuke estaba viendo a Naruto, sus orejas podían escuchar la conversación que estos tenían, después de todo, la audición gatuna era mejor que la de los humanos.

-Oye Sasuke-kun ¿estas mirando a Naruto?- Dijo Sakura de manera picara. Los demás se también lo miraban y sonreían de manera picara.

-Hai- Fue su seca contestación. "Valla, no es timido" pensaron todos.

-¿A-acaso t-te gus-gusta N-N-Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata mientras unía sus dedos índices de forma tímida.

-Ie- otra vez dijo sin ningún atisbo, los demás simplemente ponían los ojos en blanco –Es más que eso, estoy enamorado de ese cabeza hueca- Dijo sin ninguna vergüenza, ni siquiera un sonrojo.

-eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?- Dijeron todos, eso si que no se lo esperaban estaban realmente sorprendidos, pensaban que simplemente le gustaba, pero ¿enamorado?, ni siquiera lo dijo con algo de tacto, sin vergüenza y además de eso, en ningún momento dejo de mirar a Naruto, el cual iba acercándose con los otros hombres hacia ellos con curiosidad por las cara que ellos tenian.

-¿Pasa algo-dattebayo?-Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Ie, no pasa nada- Dijo kiba aun sorprendido.

Naruto dirigió su vista a Sasuke como dirigiéndole la pregunta a él.

-Lo que pasa es que me han preguntado si tú me gustas- Dijo indiferente Sasuke.

-¿eh?- Esto pillo desprevenido a Naruto. –etto, y ¿Cuál es el problema-ttebayo?- dijo quedito, como si no quisiera saber la respuesta.

-Les dije que no- Dijo seco Sasuke.

Los hombres quedaron extrañados, como si estuvieran coordinados alzaron una ceja, ¿por eso estaban tan sorprendidos?, era lo que pensaban.

-Porque yo lo que estoy es enamorado de ti- Continuo Sasuke dejando en un shock momentáneo a Naruto, los demás hombres casi se van de espaldas de la impresión por esa declaración tan burda.

-¡ ¿Q-Que?!- Grito Naruto sonrojado, valla que este neko era directo, se le declaro delante de todos sin atisbo de vergüenza. Definitivamente este neko los sorprendía.-Bueno, etto, Sasuke, no sé qué decirte-ttebayo, me has pillado por sorpresa- Dijo riéndose de manera nerviosa. "¿Cómo rayos debería responder a eso?" Pensaba desesperado, no quería hacer sentir mal a su neko (seguía siendo "su" porque era su mascota después de todo).

-No tienes que decir nada-dijo mientras se paraba para estar frente a frente –Sé que te gusto, de forma en que deseas mi cuerpo claro está, me doy cuenta de estos detalles- otra vez pillo desprevenido a Naruto que se ponía más nervioso "S-se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba" pensaba mientras en su mente se veía el con cascaditas en los ojos. –No conoces realmente como soy, ya que después de todo, estos cuatro años que hemos vivido juntos eh sido un gato, nadie se enamoraría de un gato, a menos que seas un depravado con problemas mentales para ser zoófilo- Ahora todos estaban con los ojos en blanco –Era por esto que siempre quería arañar a Gaara-agrego mirando al susodicho que solo lo miro extrañado- pasa demasiado tiempo cerca de Naruto- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta muda de Gaara.-Pero ahora me caes un poquito bien-

-etto Sasuke..-pretendió hablar Naruto pero Sasuke lo interrumpió alzando la mano como diciéndole que parara que todavía no había terminado.

-Así que te dejare las cosas claras desde ahora, ay qué sabes ahora mi secreto, ya nada me impedirá a tratar de conquistarte, no más bien de enamorarte- Dijo con una mirada decidida sin apartar los ojos de los de Naruto, agarro su barbilla y acerco su cara a poco centímetros de la de el –Prepárate dobe, porque serás mío- dijo para luego separarse y dirigirse hacia la cabaña, se le antojaba un vaso lleno con leche.

Los demás simplemente no podían moverse, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, Naruto todavía tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Tsk, que problemático- Rompió el silencio que se había apoderado Shikamaru.

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde la declaración de Sasuke, después de eso decidieron despejarse un poco nadando, Sasuke solo los miraba desde la puerta de la cabaña tomando un vaso con leche como si no fuera pasado nada.

Ahora se encontraban cenando hablando de cosas triviales para que el ambiente no se sintiera pesado, pues Naruto aun trataba de asimilar lo acontecido.

-Ya termine, me iré a dormir- Dijo Naruto mientras llevaba la loza a la cocina y se dirigía a su habitación. Sasuke lo miraba atentamente.

En su habitación, ya estaba en su futon, mirando hacia el techo, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? Se preguntaba, es que el hecho que el neko que has cuidado y has vuelto tu amigo se convirtiera en algo asi como un humano y se te declarara no era cosa de todos los días, además nunca se le habían declarado de aquella manera tan… directa, sin ningún titubeo.

Estaba confundido.

Sintió un peso en la cama y que algo se metía entre las sabanas, despues salio una cabeza entre ellas, era Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto nervioso Sasuke.

-Pues vengo a dormir, no es obvio-Respondio Sasuke.

-D-demo no crees que deberías ir a dormir a otra parte, digo, después de lo que me dijiste y sabiendo lo que yo pienso de ti- Dijo Naruto con un ligero sonrojo recordando que Sasuke sabía que deseaba tenerlo en la cama para algo más que dormir.

-Me gusta tu aroma-dijo Sasuke, al ver que Naruto no entendia le aclaro –Podria decir que puedo dormir tranquilo sintiendo tu aroma, un sueño relajado, sin pesadillas-

-¿Pesadillas? Hablas de lo que te haya pasado antes de que yo te encontrara, ¿verdad?- Pregunto interesado Naruto.

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de es, no por ahora, en algún momento decidiré contártelo, en este momento quiero dormir- Decía mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto simplemente lo dejo, no insistiría, en algún momento sabría sobre eso, "¿Qué cosas tan horribles te hicieron para que tengas pesadillas, Sasuke?" Pensaba Naruto.

Paso su brazo alrededor de Sasuke, para trasmitirle que lo protegería, que todo había pasado, y pensando esto, se durmió.

En otro lugar de Japon había un hombre sentado en la oscuridad, se habre la puerta y entra otro hombre, sus caras no se ven, permanecen en las sombras.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Dijo con una voz terrorífica quien estaba sentado.

-No mi señor, pero no se preocupe, despues del eclipse que hubo debe de estar transformado en su verdadera forma, será mas fácil encontrarlo- Dijo el otro.

-Más te vale, sabes que apenas tienes un mes para encontrarlo, antes de que vuelva a ser un simple gato haciendo más difícil su búsqueda- advitio el de voz siniestra.

El otro hombre simplemente se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

-Pronto te tendré de nuevo, mi rata de laboratorio-Dijo para después reírse diabólicamente.

¿Acaso hablaban de Sasuke?

* * *

**Dejen review con cualquier crítica que tengan, son bien recibidas =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Regresando a casa**

Yokohama Bay, Japón 5 de Julio 2004

-mmmmm Dormí muy bien- Dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba. Sintió un peso en su pecho y vio la cabeza de Sasuke, seguía dormido y hacia un sonido de ronroneo. Era la primera vez que se despertaba antes que Sasuke, cuando era un minino él era el que siempre lo despertaba, nunca logro ser quien despertara a su neko. Ahora podría vengarse pero, lo veía ahí tranquilo, ronroneando con sus orejitas y colita…

"Se ven tan kawaii" Pensó enternecido Naruto.

Era verdad, verlo de esa manera provocaba apapacharlo como un oso de peluche, se veía muy tierno.

Decidió levantarse con cuidado para no despertarlo, logro colocarle su cabeza en la almohada y librarse del abrazo y la llave que formaba Sasuke en sus piernas "Extrañamente parece una culebra aferrándoseme así" Pensaba con una gota en la cabeza.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, unos brazos lo abrazaron por su espalda.

-Quédate un ratito más, tú no te levantas temprano- Decía Sasuke mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de Naruto.

-Hoy saldremos a la ciudad, tenemos que comprarte ropa para este mes, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo mientras trataba de ver a Sasuke en su espalda.-Además tú mismo sabes que el viaje será largo-

Después de oír eso Sasuke lo soltó haciendo un sonido desconforme, quería dormir un rato más con su Naruto, porque era SUYO y él se encargaría de que todos y el mismo Naruto se dieran cuenta, lograría enamorar a ese dobe rubio y nadie lo impediría.

Después de haber sido librado del abrazo de su neko, se levantó y busco que ponerse.

-Sasuke, porque no vas y te bañas primero, yo esperare a que termines, y mientras te cambias yo me estaré en el baño, ¿Qué te parece-ttebayo?- Dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa y seguía buscando su ropa.

-¿Y qué me asegura que no te asomaras para verme desnudo?- miraba desconfiado.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-¡Oye, no soy ningún pervertido teme-ttebayo!- Sasuke solo alzo una ceja como diciéndole "Eso ni tú te lo crees"-Está bien soy un poco, bueno, muy pervertido, pero eso no significa que no respete tu espacio personal- agrego de manera nerviosa.

-No gracias, mejor voy a bañarme y a cambiarme en el cuarto de Gaara.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y cogía una de las bolsas en que estaba la ropa que había comprado el anterior día y salía de la habitación (Creo que no lo mencione, pero todos los cuartos tienen baño propia, resulta que la cabaña antes era un hospedaje pero los anteriores dueños tuvieron que venderla y Kakashi la compro).

Naruto simplemente quedo mirando por donde había salido Sasuke murmurando entre dientes insultos dirigidos hacia este. Mejor se arreglaba. Salió hacia el baño

Ya todos estaban listos, subieron sus maletas a la Durango, habían desayunado, ahora era momento de partir. Kakashi encendió el auto, prendió marcha. A su lado de copiloto tenia a Neji, en los asientos del medio del auto se encontraban Gaara, al lado de la ventana, Sasuke que estaba en el medio y Naruto al otro lado de Sasuke, en los asientos traseros estaban Kiba con akamaru en sus piernas, Hinata y Sakura. Shikamaru había decidido irse en un bus, pues le parecía problemático la ida en el auto con un integrante más sin haber otro espacio.

-ne, Sasuke-kun, si te transformas solo cuando ahí eclipse, ¿eso quiere decir que solo has estado de esta forma dos veces?- Pregunto curiosa Sakura mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

-No, he estado de esta forma desde que nací hasta los 8 años, después me transforme en un neko común- Dijo Sasuke de manera indiferente. Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara se taparon sus oídos al escuchar un chillido de parte de atrás, habían sido Sakura y la "tímida" Hinata después de haberse imaginado a Sasuke de niño todo tierno con esas orejitas y colita, (Aceptémoslo, a todos nos parece kawaii).

-Oigan chicas casi me dejan sordo- Se quejó Kiba mientras se sobaba los oídos, akamaru ladro de acuerdo con su amo.

-Tu cállate Kiba, es que de solo imaginármelo, me provoca abrazarlo y apapacharlo y, y, tú me entiendes ¿verdad Hinata?- Decia Sakura con los ojos en forma de corazones, a Hinata que también estaba igual.

-Y se supone que es tímida, ¿no?- Decía Sasuke, a Gaara y Naruto simplemente les caia una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿cómo puedes transformarte a tu voluntad, si la mayor parte de tu vida vas a ser un minino y no podrás entrenar?- Pregunto Gaara.

Sasuke alzo los hombros. –Se supone que debería estar con mi familia, ya que estos son los que nos entrenan cuando estamos en nuestra forma original- Dijo Sasuke dando un gesto de que no importaba.

Los demás simplemente cayeron en cuenta, Sasuke no tiene familia, por lo tanto no ha sido entrenado para que lograra transformarse a voluntad. Al parecer debía apañárselas solo.

El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos, gracias por traernos Kakashi-sensei- Dijo Naruto mientras se despedía.

Habían dejado a Naruto y Sasuke primero en la casa de estos. Kakashi simplemente les hizo un gesto diciéndole que no era nada, y siguió su curso para dejar a los demás en sus casas.

Naruto y Sasuke se giraron y quedaron ahí parados viendo la casa.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, tousan y kasan entenderán, sería imposible no creer la historia después de que te vean- Dijo a Sasuke dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Se dirigieron a la entrada y abrieron la puerta, -¡TADAIMA!- Dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se colocaba las sandalias de casa y Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

-¡Okairi Naruto!- Escucharon a Kushina hablar desde la cocina. – ¿No se supone que llegarían mañana?-pregunto mientras asomaba la cabeza – ¿Acaso sucedió al…- No termino la oración después de visualizar que su hijo no era el único en llegar.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí? Nos dijiste que llegarían mañana no es…- Dijo Minato mientras llegaba a recibir a su hijo y notaba a Sasuke.

-ah hola tousan- Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso y se acercaba a sus padres seguido de cerca por Sasuke.

-¿Quién es él Naruto? ¿Acaso es tu novio?-Dijo Kushina de manera picara mirando a su hijo.

-¡Ie, ie! No es lo que crees, lo que pa- Trato de decir Naruto.

-Vamos Naruto no tienes por qué negarlo, no le vemos problema a que tengas novio, aunque es el primero que nos presentas eh- Interrumpió Minato para molestar a su hijo, era tan divertido verlo avergonzado y nervioso.

-Ustedes no me escuchan, déjenme hablar- Decía Naruto aún más nervioso y avergonzado.

Kushina y Minato ignorando a su hijo se acercaron a Sasuke.

-Mira que mal educado es mi hijo, no nos ha presentado, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki puedes llamarme por mi nombre o si lo prefieres dime kasan- Dijo a Sasuke mientras tomaba las manos de este y le dedicaba una sonrisa maternal. Sasuke se sonrojo ligeramente, ¿cómo creía que la llamaría kasan?, eso simplemente le avergonzaba.

Pretendía hablar pero Minato hablo primero.

-Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, mucho gusto, veo que para mi hijo debes ser muy especial para que te presente antes nosotros- Dijo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa e ignoraba los berrinches de su hijo que trataba de negarlo –Para serte sincero, no nos ha llegado a presentar ningún novio o novia- agrego a Sasuke murmurando como si fuera un secreto, pero que escucharon Kushina y Naruto. Su esposa simplemente asintió con su cabeza y Naruto no sabía a dónde meterse, ¿Por qué tenía unos padres que les gustaba avergonzarlo? Esa era una razón por la que no había llegado a llevar a alguna de sus parejas (ya había tenido 4 novias y 2 novios, nunca duraban sus relaciones, ya sea porque él se aburría o porque no era lo que esperaba).

-Gomen Kushina-san, Minato-san, pero yo no soy el novio de Naruto.- Aclaro Sasuke, Naruto suspiro. –Aunque me gustaría- Naruto sintió como si le cayera una roca encima. Minato y Kushina quedaron sorprendidos, veían al doncel y luego Naruto, para después ver de nuevo a al doncel.

-Valla, a ti te gusta Naruto- Afirmo Kushina.

-No, estoy enamorado de Naruto- Aseguro Sasuke. Minato y Kushina lo miraron sorprendido, luego miraron con su hijo que los miraba rascándose la nuca, avergonzado. –Naruto no está enamorado de mí, pero pronto lo estará, de eso me yo asegurare. Agrego Sasuke aumentando así la sorpresa a los adultos, ese chico sí que era decidido y seguro de sí mismo, les cayó bien.

"Definitivamente, sería la pareja perfecta para Naruto/mi hijo" Pensaban Kushina y Minato.

Naruto veía las expresiones de sus padres, y supo que Sasuke ya se los había ganado, ahora seguro ellos lo ayudarían.

-Creo que aún no me eh presentado, yo soy Sasuke- Bien, si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora lo estaban más, ¿se llamaba igual que el gato?, y hablando de él, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, se supone que Naruto se lo llevo con él.

-Eso era lo que les quería decir, ¿podemos irnos a sentar?- Dijo Naruto tranquilo. Sus padres asintieron sin saber de qué hablaba su hijo.

Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en los cojines. Naruto procedió a hablar.

-Bueno verán, sé que suena loco y todo, pero os pido que no me interrumpáis-

-Yo soy el neko que ha estado viviendo con ustedes todos estos años-Dijo sin más Sasuke mientras se retiraba la gorra y desenrollaba su cola. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, pero que tacto tenía este peculiar doncel.

Kushina y Minato tenían la boca abierta, veían las orejas y la cola. Estaban estáticos, eso simplemente era irreal, imposible.

-¡KIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERO SI ERES TAN KAWAII, MIRA QUE MONO- Bueno al parecer no era tanta la sorpresa. Kushina tenía abrazado a Sasuke mientras frotaba su cara a este como si fuera un peluche. Minato acariciaba las orejas y cabeza de Sasuke sonriendo, y Sasuke, bueno estaba un poco molesto por esos mimos, se le notaba en la cara, pero no hacía nada por apartarlos, después de todo ellos serían sus suegros en un futuro no muy lejano y podrían ayudarle a conquistar a Naruto, después de todo dicen que primero debes ganarte a los suegros.

Naruto solo miraba la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza, su familia definitivamente era rara.

Ya luego de haberles explicado a sus padres sobre que Sasuke era en realidad un neko-humanoide y todo lo que esto conlleva, Kushina decidió llevar a Sasuke al centro comercial para comprarle ropa, mientras Minato pedia a Naruto que le contara con lujo de detalles sobre la trasformación de Sasuke (De alguien debía de haber sacado lo pervertido ¿no?).

Su madre se había llevado a Sasuke al centro comercial, se compadecía de este, pues conocía a su madre cuando estaba de compras la cual entraba a todas las tiendas que veía y no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Se dirigió a su habitación y desempaco para llevar la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado. Su padre estaba arreglando la habitación de huéspedes, no permitiría que él y Sasuke durmieran juntos. Suerte con tratar de convencer al teme. Valla que su vida daba un giro drástico, sabía que los días que venían iban a ser totalmente diferentes de ahora en adelante, con ese neko-doncel tan directo que aseguraba que lo conquistaría, en verdad que era una gran caja de sorpresas, y eso que decían que él era el número uno en sorprender, Sasuke ya le quitaba el puesto.

"Porque yo lo que estoy es enamorado de ti" recordaba esas palabras, en verdad que nunca llego a esperarse que alguien llegaría a declarársele de esa manera, Sasuke sin duda era alguien único, sabía que él lo deseaba, era como si pudiera saber que era lo que piensa, se sentía expuesto, pero bueno, era lógico que ese neko-doncel lo conociera también, después de todo él durante todos estos años le contaba sus secretos, lo que pensaba, lo que pasaba, sabía todo de él (hasta cuando perdió la virginidad con una chica llamada Natsumi) si, hasta las aventuras las sabia.

Pensaba todo aquello recostado en su cama con los brazos tras la nuca viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, si, su vida seria de ahora en adelante, como decía Shikamaru, muy problemática.

Como lo predijo, veía a Sasuke como si fuera corrido una maratón, se veía sumamente cansado. Este lo veía tratándole de decir "si sigues riéndote, te borrare esa sonrisa con mis garras" sii, estaba molesto.

Después de arreglar la ropa de Sasuke en su habitación (la de huéspedes) se dispusieron a comer. Hablaban de cosas triviales, sobre el día de compras que había tenido (por que tardaron todo el día y llegaron a la hora de la cena) se reían de ello excepto Sasuke que parecia que eso no le hacía gracia.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir, ya sabe tu habitación Sasuke- Dijo Kushina mientras recogía los platos para lavarlos.

"Y aquí empieza" Penso Naruto rodando los ojos.

-Dormiré con Naruto- Dijo decidido.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, no está bien visto que un doncel y un varón duerman en la misma cama sin ser esposos- Trataba de convencer Minato.

-El olor de Naruto me ayuda a dormir sin pesadillas- dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo de Naruto.

-mmmm, ¿que tal si duermes en la habitación que te asignamos con cobijas y una pillama de Naruto? Asi tendrías el olor de Naruto ¿no?- Dijo Kushina siendo conciliadora.

-Está bien- dijo como que no quisiera la cosa, Naruto lo veía sorprendido.

Ya decía que era raro.

Ahí estaba, en su cama con un neko-doncel durmiendo en su pecho ronroneando, el muy listillo se había colado a su habitación después de asegurarse que sus padres estuvieran durmiendo y se había metido en su cama diciendo que el olor desaparecía muy rápido. Lo peor de todo, era que este neko tenía puesta una de sus piyamas y le quedaba un poco grande asiendo que se le cayera por los hombros y se viera sumamente sexy.

"Aunque estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que se ponga se le vería bien" pensaba Naruto

Ahora lo único que esperaba, era que su madre a la mañana siguiente fuera a ver a Sasuke a la habitación. Se pondría realmente furiosa.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

**Espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar mañana o el próximo fin de semana, estoy a finales de semestre y me tienen atareada los trabajos y parciales.**

**Dejen comentarios, criticas, todo es bien recibido, me ayudan a mejorar y me animan mucho.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**El plan de Neji**

Yokohama, Japón 6 de Julio 2004

Era una linda mañana, los pájaros cantaban el cielo estaba completamente despejado mostrando su hermoso color azul, el sol calentaba sin llegar a ser picante (Ya saben, ese maldito solazo que da muchas veces en los últimos días -_-) era un día perfecto para divertirse con sus ami…

-¡NARUUUTOOOOOO!- Se escuchó un grito probablemente por toda Yokohama, era Kushina que había entrado a despertar dulcemente a su queridísimo hijo, pero no espero ver a este durmiendo en la misma cama con Sasuke-neko abrazándolo muy cariñosamente.

Naruto al escuchar el grito de su madre despertó de golpe sentándose provocando que Sasuke callera en la cama y él a atinar pararse, se cayera por enredarse en las sabanas. Una escena bastante cómica.

-¡ ¿Qué rayos te pasa usuratonkachi?!- Grito Sasuke con las orejas y cola en crispadas por lo furioso que estaba al haber sido despertado de forma tan brusca (al parecer el grito de Kushina no lo había despertado, ni siquiera lo noto).

-Oye teme, no me reclames a mí, reclámale a kasan por gritar de esa manera-ttebayo- Se quejó Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza y trataba de levantarse.

-¡COMO NO VOY A LEVANTARTE A SI JOVENCITO! ¿Qué RAYOS HACES DORMIDO EN LA MISMA CAMA CON SASUKE-CHAN EH?- Pregunto Kushina enojada con su cabello levantado formando una aura tenebrosa jalándole la oreja a Naruto mientras este se quejaba (bueno ya saben, el habanero sangriento).

-Itte, itte, eso duele mama- Decía Naruto con una mueca de dolor, Kushina lo soltó pero lo seguía viendo furiosa esperando una respuesta –Fue el neko-teme el que se coló en mi habitación y se metió en mi cama-ttebayo- Se defendía Naruto mientras formaba un puchero.

-¿Y crees que yo me tragare ese cuento?- Pregunto Kushina de forma amenazante.

-Lo que dice Naruto es verdad- Aseguro Sasuke de manera indiferente, bajándose de la cama para ir a su habitación a arreglarse.

Kushina quedo con los ojos en blanco, empezó a reír de manera nerviosa y miro a su hijo que la miraba con reproche y un puchero –B-bueno arréglate y baja a desayunar- Dijo mientras salía rápidamente de ahí, claro que no iba a admitir su error.

Naruto solamente suspiro. "Este neko-teme me va a traer muchos problemas" pensaba.

Después de la escena de esa mañana, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en un parque esperando a sus amigos. Neji había llamado indicándoles que se reunirían para ir al centro comercial, claro que no para comprar ropa, si no que irían a la sección de entretenimiento. Naruto se había puesto una camisa manga corto color naranja y unos pantalones jean color negro, con unos converse de color naranja y cordones negros (este chico tenía una manía a lo naranja), Sasuke por otra parte tenía una camisa medio ajustada manga larga de color negro, unos jeans ajustados color azul oscuro, su cola enrollada en su cintura y una boina azul que tapaba sus orejas.

-¡Oii, chicos!- Saludaba acercándose Sakura con una mano alzada, llevaba un pantalón rojo oscuro y una blusa negra con una chaqueta roja, Hinata estaba a su lado con un vestido ajustado con boleros desde su cadera que le llegaba hasta unos dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla las mangas de color lila al igual que la parte inferior del vestido, su torso era de color negro y al lado de esta estaba Neji con un pantalón marrón oscuro y una sudadera de color beige con la cremallera abierta mostrando una camisa blanca con un dibujo de color negro en forma de dragón .

-Ohayo Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Neji- Saludaba sonriente Naruto, Sasuke simplemente movió la cabeza en forma de saludo.-Faltan Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara y Lee-

-Kiba dijo que no vendría, tenía que ayudar a sus padres cuidando de los perros y Shikamaru tampoco vendrá por qué le pareció demasiado trabajo ir- Dijo Neji.

-Ahí vienen Lee-kun y Gaara-kun- Dijo Hinata haciendo que todos giraran sus cabezas.

Lee y Gaara venían acercándose. Gaara tenia una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra con un pantalón negro, se notaba un poco fastidiado con la emoción de Lee que estaba con una camisa manga larga verde y un pantalón del mismo color y se veía eufórico.

-Así que tú eres Sasuke-kun- Dijo acercándose corriendo hasta este y tomándole las manos, las cuales Sasuke retiro de inmediato con una mueca de molestia –Esta es mi oportunidad de lograr caerte bien- Dijo en una pose que pareciera que le salían llamas de sus ojos.

-Ni sueñes- Lo paro en seco Sasuke. Un aura deprimente cayo en Lee que estaba siendo consolado por Hinata y murmuraba cosas como que Sasuke era muy cruel.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos, vamos al centro comercial y nos dirigimos al salón de video juegos- Dijo Neji viendo una libreta en la mano.

-Valla, ya tienes todo planeado y controlado, como era de esperarse del Genio Hyuuga- Dijo Sakura mientras veía lo que tenía Neji en la libreta.

Los demás asintieron, y procedieron a ir al centro comercial.

Ya habían llegado al centro comercial y estaban en la sección de video juegos, en cuanto llegaron Naruto halo a Sasuke y a Gaara por un lado mientras Lee halaba a Neji por otro lado y Sakura y Hinata iban para otro lado.

"Se supone que vendríamos aquí y estaríamos juntos para divertir a Sasuke, ¿Qué fue lo que salio mal?" Pensaba Neji un poco dreprimente mientras era halado.

Por otra parte, Naruto y Sasuke cometían en un video juego de peleas, se notaba la rivalidad, ninguno quería perder y presionaban los botones con rapidez para ganar a su adversario.

Gaara simplemente los veía divertido, Naruto había decidido jugar eso pero ni Gaara ni Sasuke querían, Naruto simplemente tuvo que atacar al orgullo de Sasuke para que este quisiera demostrarle que era mejor que él. Y ahí estaban, un poco igualados pero Sasuke logro hacer un movimiento de último minuto logrando asi ganarle al rubio.

-No puede ser-ttebayo- Decia Naruto con voz lastimera dramatizando un poco dejando se caer de rodillas al suelo y recostándose en el juego mientras "lloraba". Sasuke simplemente se le quedaba viendo burlón con una media sonrisa.

-Acéptalo dobe, te gane, soy el mejor- Decía elogiándose a sí mismo, con una mano en la cadera.

-Se supone que esta es la primera vez que juegas una de estas cosas, ¿Cómo rayos puedes ser tan bueno-ttebayo?- Dijo ya "recuperado" mientras se levantaba y lo encaraba.

-Simplemente soy bueno en todo dobe- Respondió simplemente como si fuera obvio

-Bueno chicos, que tal si vamos a otro juego y asi tienes la revancha Naruto- Decía Gaara divertido de ver la situación.

-Eso es, te voy a ganar la próximo teme- Dijo retando a Sasuke.

Sasuke simplemente le lanzo una mirada que decía "eso lo veremos" y fueron a buscar otro juego. Gaara simplemente los seguía, esto se iba poner interesante.

Despues de competir en todos los video juegos, estaban empatados asi que fueron a otra sección de juegos, en el camino se encontraron a los demás.

-Se supone que deberíamos ir juntos- Reclamo Neji mientras se frotaba la cien.

-Vamos Neji-kun, relájate, la cuestión aquí es divertirnos, ¿no?- Dijo Lee.

-La cuestión es que Sasuke se divierta- Dijo exasperado Neji.

-Si es eso, no hay problema, Sasuke se está divirtiendo, ¿verdad-ttebayo?- Dijo Naruto girando hacia Sasuke el cual solo asentía.

Neji suspiro, él quería que Sasuke y Hinata-sama se divirtieran, por eso había creado un plan de diversión, consulto los lugares del centro comercial que estarían abiertos y cuáles no, vio todas las posibilidades para que no hubiera ningún error pero al parecer los chicos tenían otra idea, era mejor divertirse con las cosas sin haberlas planeado. Tal vez así era mejor, pensaba Neji.

Encontraron un juego de golpea al topo, Naruto miro a Sasuke desafiante y este le devolvió la mirada, en segundos estos dos se habían olvidado de los demás y se encontraban jugando, debían desempatar. Los otros simplemente los vieron con una gota en la cabeza, si, definitivamente se estaban divirtiendo.

Después de unos minutos se escuchó un lamento, Naruto había perdido y ahora estaba dramatizando de nuevo y acusando a Sasuke de hacer trampa.

-Se buen perdedor, dobe- decía de manera indiferente yendo hacia donde estaban los otros que estaban en una mesa esperando unos helados que habían pedido mientras ellos seguían jugando.

-insensible- murmuro Naruto yendo tras él.

Cuando llegaron donde los otros y se sentaron, llamaron a la camarera y para pedirles sus helados. Naruto pidió uno con sabor a ramen, pero le dijeron que no existía ese sabor de helado así que pido uno de brownie y vainilla con chispas de chocolate con bastante leche condensada, Sasuke pidió uno de café.

-Perdiste Naruto- Dijo Gaara divertido mientras veía a su amigo hacer un puchero. –Sasuke es la primera vez que está aquí y logro ganarte a ti que permaneces mucho tiempo en estos lugares.- Continuo burlándose.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto con autosuficiencia y Naruto lo miraba mal.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- Dijo Naruto molesto, los demás rieron ante su inmadurez.

Unos minutos después llegaron los helados de Naruto y Sasuke y continuaron hablando de cosas triviales, al otro día tenían que ir a estudiar de nuevo cosa que a Naruto no le animaba mucho y decía que se quedaría durmiendo en casa y le diría a su madre que estaba enfermo, después de que Gaara y Sasuke le golpeara la cabeza, se le quito la idea de la mente. En ese momento llamaron a Sakura a su celular, ella lo saco, vio la pantalla y pidió disculpas mientras atendía la llamada. Los otros siguieron conversando pero Sasuke quedo viendo a Sakura, más específicamente a su teléfono, rayos, se le había olvidado llamar, seguro y estaba preocupado por el, después veria la excusa que pondría, llamaría luego.

Gaara noto la mirada de Sasuke, le pareció eso extraño, acaso le interesaba que podrían estarle diciendo a Sakura, no, eso no podría ser, se notaba que no le interesaba en absoluto eso, al parecer su vista y pensamientos estaban dirigidos al dispositivo móvil, decidió sacarse la duda.

-Sasuke- El mencionado lo giro a ver- ¿Quieres jugar o llamar de mi celular?- Pregunto cortésmente.

Los demás lo veían sin entender el porqué de la pregunta, Sasuke le hizo un simple gesto negando, había pensado llamar pero después tendría que aguantar las preguntas del dobe y sabía que era demasiado terco y no se cansaría hasta obtener una respuesta. Mejor era evitar eso.

Gaara guardo el celular nuevamente pero con la duda del interés de Sasuke.

Después de comer el helado, fueron a ver una película pero no sabían que película ver, Gaara, Neji decían que una de Terror, Lee y Naruto decían que una de comedia y Sakura y Hinata decían que una de drama. No podían ponerse de acuerdo pero Sasuke ya cansado de esa discusión dijo que estaban ahí por él por lo tanto era él quien debería decidir la película y por ello verían "Rápido y furioso 6", los demás no pudieron objetar por lo tanto entraron a ver la película que quería Sasuke. Aun después de que no querían ver esa película, todos la disfrutaron, salieron satisfechos de la sala de cine y los tres hombres se dirigieron a comprar unas bebidas.

Sasuke y Gaara comentaban sobre las buenas gráficas y calidad de la película mientras las chicas decían que la historia tuvo lo que ellas querían. Unos cuatro chicos que se veían eran unos busca pleitos se acercaron y tomaron los brazos de las chicas y a los donceles.

-Valla pero que preciosuras tenemos aquí-Dijo el que tenía agarrado a Sasuke y acercaba su cara a la de este. Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto, solo lo veía con indiferencia – Quetal si nos acompañan a divertirnos por ahí- Al parecer este era el líder del grupo.

Los otros chicos sonrieron con malicia viendo como las chicas y Gaara trataban de zafarse de su agarre.

-Vamos estecen quietecitos como su amigo y no nos causen problemas- Dijo quien tenía a Gaara señalando a Sasuke que no hacía nada. No entendían por qué no trataba de soltarse, a Sasuke nunca le ha gustado que lo toquen excepto Itachi-sensei, Naruto y su familia.

-¿Por qué no mejor no nos sueltan y hacemos como que nada de esto paso?- Dijo Sasuke en un tono tranquilo sin apartar la mirada del tipo que lo sujetaba. Este y los demás rieron ante lo dicho.

-¿Y quién te dijo que los dejaríamos en paz?- Dijo el líder con voz sensual según él.

-Lo digo yo si quieres evitar salir lastimado- Contesto Sasuke. Los sujetos volvieron a reír.

-¿Crees que alguien podría lastimarme?- dijo mientras se enderezaba para que apreciara su cuerpo. Era grande y musculoso, se veía peligroso, cualquiera que lo viera evitaría pelearse con él. -¿Acaso crees que tu noviecito podrá contra mí?-

-Aun no es mi novio, pero estoy seguro que se enfadara si ve a ti y a tus amigos con las manos encima de nosotros y digamos que no es que sea muy amable, pero no hablo de él- respondió Sasuke. Las chicas y Gaara veían nerviosos a Sasuke, s estaba arriesgando demasiado y aunque sabían que Naruto y Neji son de cuidado cuando se enojaban, podrían salir lastimados y no sabían cuánto tardarían en buscar las bebidas. (Los chicos estaban alejados de ellos haciendo fila y no podían notar nada).

-¿Entonces de quien debemos cuidarnos?- Pregunto de nuevo el líder.

-De mi- Dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke. Todos los chicos soltaron una carcajada, ¿acaso ese doncel que se veía que era delicado creía que podría patearles el trasero? Ese niño estaba loco.

Sasuke ya harto de la situación quito la mano del sujeto que tomaba su brazo y empezó a apretarla haciendo que se escuchara unos crujidos y que el líder chillara y se encogiera de dolor. Agarro firmemente el antebrazo de este y halo hacia arriba con fuerza (aunque parecía que no le costaba mucho ya que no se le veía haciendo fuerza) haciendo que este se elevara por su cabeza y se azotara contra el piso sin soltarle el antebrazo todavía. Cuando el sujeto cayó se escuchó el fuerte impacto y las personas veían sorprendidos a Sasuke, al igual que las chicas y Gaara, tenían la boca abierta. Los otros hombres empezaron a temblar y cogieron a su jefe que estaba inconsciente y salieron huyendo de ahí.

Sasuke giro a ver si estaban bien. Ellas y Gaara aún seguían sorprendidos y con la boca abierta, Sasuke observo que detrás de estos estaban los demás que también lo veían sorprendido, se estaban acercando cuando vieron a esos sujetos e iban a defenderlos peo se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Sasuke levantar sin esfuerzo a ese mastodonte.

Se acercaron si decir nada, Sasuke solo veía a Naruto y bajo la cabeza, ¿Cómo rayos fue tan tonto para no controlarse? Podría simplemente haberle dado un puño en la boca del estómago y con eso lo dejaría sin aire y se alejarían de ahí, pero se enojó por la confianza que ese tipejo tuvo con él a invadir su espacio personal, odiaba que invadieran su espacio. Ahora no sabía cómo lo vería Naruto, si se alejaría de él, le dolía pensar eso. Fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una palmadita en la cabeza, la levanto y vio que era la mano de Naruto que lo veía emocionado.

-Eso fue increíble Sasuke, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que también posees fuerza sobre humana-ttebayo?- Dijo Naruto, Sasuke no entendía, ese dobe lo veía como admirado por lo que presencio ¿acaso no debería verlo de otra manera? No sabía como pero jamás pensó que lo vería así, giro para ver a los demás y todos estaban iguales hasta Neji y Gaara. –Alguien que me recuerde que no debo hacer enojar a este teme- decía "fingidamente" con miedo Naruto imaginándose siendo el al que levantara Sasuke de esa forma, de solo hacerlo le daba un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Naruto-kun tiene razón, a mí también recuérdenme no hacerlo enojar- Dijo Lee.

-N-no se preocupen chicos, y-yo les r-re-cuer-do- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

Sasuke estaba feliz (aunque su cara no lo demostrara), tenía ganas de mover la cola, los chicos no lo veían extraño, Naruto no lo veía extraño. Aquellas simples palabras y reacciones hicieron a su corazón retumbar y un agradable calor se posó en sus mejillas.

-Dobe- Llamo Sasuke a Naruto, este giro a verlo y se sorprendió de ver a Sauke sonrojado y con una sonrisa, es la primera vez que veía una cara aparte de la amargada que mostraba siempre. Sasuke se acercó y se empino un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla, Naruto se llevó la mano a esa zona, se sonrojo y vio a Sasuke como pidiéndole una explicación –Definitivamente me estas enamorando mas Naruto, así que juro que lograre que tu sientas lo mismo- Dijo con una leve sonrisa aun con el sonrojo en su cara sin apartar sus ojos negro de la mirada azul de Naruto el cual se había sonrojado más por esas palabras.

Los demás veían la escena con una sonrisa, las chicas emocionadas tenían cogidas las manos de la otra, todos pensaban que hacían bonita pareja.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí, la gente aún sigue mirando a Sasuke- Dijo lamentablemente Neji quitando la atmosfera que se había creado, no quería romperla pero alguien debía hacer volver a tierra a todos.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar.

¿Qué otros secretos y sorpresas tendría Sasuke?


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo mina**

**Sé que han estado esperando toda la semana por este capítulo, pero eh estado estresada, PERDI UN PARCIAL TT_TT pero aun asi esto no evita que mi imaginación se ponga a volar, créanme que imagine muchos escenarios para lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo y espero haber hecho la mejor elección. Ahora sin más, los dejo disfrutar.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Misashi-sama (que por los últimos mangas pienso que se a drogado o.O) yo solo los tome para jugar un poco =P**

* * *

**Hermanos**

Después de la demostración de fuerza de Sasuke en el centro comercial, salieron mientras no llamaran la atención de nuevo. Caminaron hacia la casa de Naruto ya que este la había ofrecido para que se quedaran un rato para charlar y aprovechar todavía las horas que quedaban ya que al otro día tendrían que estudiar (Cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto a Naruto). La casa no es que estuviera cerca del centro, sino que querían relajar un poco el ambiente que se había formado, Naruto aún seguía perdido en las nubes después del acto de Sasuke y sentía todavía los labios de este en su mejilla, no es que un beso en la mejilla pudiera dejar a alguien así, sino que lo dejo perplejo los sentimientos que al parecer Sasuke quiso transmitirle atreves de este, agradecimiento y algo más, tal vez eso otro fuera el amor que Sasuke afirmaba que sentía por él. No quiso matarse más la cabeza al ver las miradas de Gaara y sobre todo la de Sasuke que se les notaba preocupados por él, entro a la conversación que tenían.

Sasuke después de verlo actuar de nuevo normalmente se relajó, se había puesto tenso, no imagino que un simple acto y palabras podrían dejar lelo a Naruto, por un momento pensó en ir despacio para no confundir al blondo, pero después recordó que su transformación solo duraría un mes se olvidó de esa idea. A menos que se pusiera a entrenar para lograr transformarse a voluntad cosa que no era muy sencillo (no le gustaba admitirlo) solo había otra opción que lo avergonzaba y a la vez emocionaba realizar "aquello", cuando supo de aquella manera en que podría tener oportunidad de entrenar sus transformaciones sin margen de tiempo en que su forma humanoide terminara, aunque él fuera frio, lo avergonzó y rechazo realizar "aquello" para lograrlo, tampoco es que estuviera apurado o necesitado, tal vez con envidia de los nekos-humanoides mayores pero no tenía un motivo especial para apurarse. Pero ahora si tenía un motivo, "Naruto", no sabría cuando pueda que ocurra otro eclipse (estos tardan años en volverse a dar) y SU rubio podría interesarse en alguien que podría considerar su alma gemela, de solo pensar en ello le hervía la sangre, por lo tanto daría todo de el para conquistarlo y lograr transformarse a voluntad (este entrenamiento no es que fuera físico, más bien era uno mental pero agotador).

Cuando ya llegaron a la casa de Naruto era la hora de la cena, Kushina había hecho suficiente para todos, Naruto la había llamado avisándole que irían para allá, Minato aún no había llegado de su trabajo como profesor universitario, de hecho Kakashi había sido alumno de este. Ya sentados en la mesa le contaron a Kushina sobre el incidente del centro comercial, ella escuchaba emocionada el como Sasuke demostraba su carácter y fuerza a esos bribones pensando que le hubiera gustado estar ahí para ella misma darles su lección o solamente presenciar el acto de fuerza del neko-doncel. Mientras todos se entretenían y reían de recordar y escuchar como Lee narraba lo ocurrido de manera extravagante, Sasuke se levantaba con disimulo de la mesa, debía aprovechar que estaban distraídos y poder llamarlo, se había entretenido esos días y se había olvidado por completo de "él".

"Seguramente debe estar preocupado" pensaba Sasuke mientras se acercaba al teléfono que estaba en la sala encima de una cómoda "se va a enfurecer por no haberlo llamado y hecho preocupar tanto" no es como si le importara mucho, sabía que lo quería mucho y después se le pasaría el enojo después de todo a "él" le gustaba consentirlo. Estaba a punto de tomar l teléfono cuando con su agudo oído escucho unos pasos aproximarse demasiado cerca de ahí, pensó rápido y vio uno libro al lado del teléfono y lo tomo simulando que era eso lo que pretendía. Ya estaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- Pregunto Gaara.

-Termine de comer y decidí alejarme del alboroto, no me gusta tanto ruido- Dijo calmadamente Sasuke mientras se dirigía a un cojín y aparentaba leer el libro.

Gaara estaba dudoso, él había sido el único que noto la ausencia del humanoide y decidió buscarlo, no porque desconfiara, sino que se había preocupado, desde la transformación de Sasuke había se había sentido con la necesidad de querer protegerlo, algo así como un hermano, era extraño pero así se sentía. Había pensado que Sasuke pretendía llamar a alguien cundo lo vio cerca del teléfono y recordó la fijación de Sasuke hacia el celular de Sakura. Decidió no poner mucha atención a eso.

-Acaba de llegar Minato-san, le estaban contando lo que hicistes hoy cuando me fui, seguro ya terminaron y se dirigen hacia acá, así que no ceo que tengas tranquilidad para concentrarte a leer- Menciono Gaara a medida que se acercaba a Sasuke y se sentaba a su lado.

Sasuke le dio la razón, menos mal Gaara no lo había notado, no quería dar explicaciones. Cerró el libro y se acercó a la gran ventana que mostraba una vista a la calle, cruzo los brazos y los coloco en el marco y puso su mentón en ellos.

Como dijo Gaara todos se dirigían a la sala.

-¡Sasuke!-grito Naruto acercándose rápidamente a Sasuke abrazándolo por la espalma y apoyando su cabeza a esta-¿por qué te saliste-ttebayo?- dijo mientras frotaba su cabeza en la espalda de este y le acariciaba con una mano las orejas de este.

Sasuke se mantenía inexpresivo pero lanzaba un ligero ronroneo y movía su cola.

-Por que sois demasiados ruidosos- Dijo cortantemente.

Naruto se enderezo desasiendo el abrazo y las caricias haciendo un puchero. Sasuke al ya no sentir las caricias en su cabeza lanzo un gruñido disconforme.

Naruto se volvió murmurando un "teme" que Sasuke logro escuchar esbozando una ligera sonrisa contestando también en murmuro un "dobe".

-Qué bueno que mañana entramos de nuevo a clase, y lo mejor es que mañana mismo nos toca con Gai-sensei- Dijo Lee emocionado.

Los demás lo vieron con una gota bajando por sus cabezas y los demás estudiantes sin ninguna pisca de emoción al pensar la clases de ejercicios que les pondrían en la clase de educación física Gai-sensei, este siempre los dejaba molidos que solo provocaba llegar a casa y tomarse una gran siesta.

-También nos toca biología, historia y matemáticas- Recordo Neji, si antes tenían un aura deprimente ahora era mucho mayor. La sensei de biología y el sensei de historia eran Anko-sensei e Ibiki-sensei, los dos parecían que fueron formados en el ejército puesto que así era como eran tratados por ellos. De Itachi-sensei no sabían que esperar, lo único que tenían claro Naruto y Lee es que no les llegaría a gustar la matemática.

-Valla manera de empezar las clases, nos toca con los más estrictos- dijo desanimada Sakura.

-T-tal vez n-no sea tan malo- Dijo Hinata. Los demás la quedaron mirando diciéndole "No seas tan optimista", ella solo agacho la cabeza.

Minato y Kushina estaban sentados en unas sillas observando a los adolescentes divertidos, Minato noto a Sasuke que estaba de espaldas a los demás pero con las manos apoyadas al marco, arrodillado mirando a través de la ventana moviendo su cola. Parecía una mascota que quería salir a fuera, se le notaba emocionado. Curioso se acercó a Sasuke y miro por la ventana.

-¿qué estás viendo Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Minato cerca del perfil de la cara de Sasuke. Este dio un ligero brinco de la impresión, "¿Cuándo se acercó?" se preguntaba para después volver su semblante inexpresivo y mirar de nuevo por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Tousan?- pregunto curioso Naruto mientras se paraba y se acercaba a ellos.

-Pues que vi a Sasuke emocionado viendo algo por la ventana- Respondió simplemente Minato.

Todos se cercaron para tratar de ver que era lo que llamaba la atención de Sasuke quedando este ligeramente aplastado por que todos estaban encima detrás de él. Frunció el ceño.

-No estoy viendo nada- Aseguro Sasuke.

-No mientas, yo también vi que hasta parecías un poco feliz viendo por la ventana- Dijo Gaara.

Sasuke lo miro para después volver su vista al frente.

Nadie notaba algo que pudiera llamar la atención pero poco después vieron a Kakashi e Itachi hablando mientras caminaban. Itachi llevaba en su mano derecha sujeto un paquete de galletas de pescado. Ahí entendieron todos, Sasuke cuando era un neko se llevaba muy bien con Itachi y le agradaba mucho las galletas y caricias que este le daba, tal parecía que Sasuke quería las galletas de Itachi.

Veían a Kakashi que al parecer estaba tratando de convencer de algo a Itachi, no entendía que podría ser hasta que notaron que se dirigían hacia la casa.

Kakashi estaba tratando de evitar que Itachi fuera a visitar a Sasuke.

Kakashi se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de Naruto para ver qué había pasado con el neko-doncel, tenía mucha curiosidad de este, cuando se encontró a Itachi en el camino. El solo decidió acercarse para saludarlo y luego noto lo que tenía en la mano. Curioso y sospechando le pregunto sobre eso e Itachi le respondió que quería visitar a el neko de Naruto y le llevaba esas galletas. Aun después de inventar muchas escusas para que no fuera Itachi no quiso.

No pudo evitarlo.

Itachi timbro a la puerta.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la casa se pusieron nerviosos, ¿Qué escusa le pondrían a su sensei sobre la "desaparición" de Sasuke? No había tiempo, Kushina fue a abrir.

-Oh, Itachi-san, Kakashi-san- Saludo Kushina, Kakashi solo levanto la mano de modo de saludo nervioso.

-Buenas tardes Uzumaki-san- Saludo cortes Itachi con una ligera inclinación- Lamento la interrupción-

-Oh no se preocupe-ttebane, no hay ningún problema y llamame Kushina me haces sentir vieja-ttebane- Dijo Kushina tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, cosa que no funcionaba ya que el "ttebane" solo lo decía cuando estaba nerviosa. Itachi asintio–y ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

-Yo solo vine a visitar a mi alumno favorito y saludar a Minato-Dijo Kakashi.

-Pase por una tienda y vi estas galletas, me acorde del nako Sasuke y las compre para dárselas, asi que vine aquí- Dijo tranquilo Itachi, desde que se encontró con Kakashi hasta ahora solo había tenido un semblante inexpresivo.

-Valla, muchas gracias se las daré, no se preocupe- Dijo Kushina estirando la mano.

-¿Pasa algo Kushina-san?-pregunto Itachi.

-No, que va, ¿por qué debiera de pasar algo-ttebane?- Dijo aún más nerviosa.

-Pues porque usted es una mujer muy amable y usualmente ya nos hubiera invitado a Kakashi-san y a mí a pasar a su casa- Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio mirando que Kushina aun sujetaba la puerta como impidiendo que ingresaran.

Todos que estaba escondidos, Kushina y Kakashi maldijeron mentalmente la astucia de Itachi. Kushina no tiene escusa ante ese argumento.

-Oh, qué falta de cortesía de mi parte, discúlpenme, pero pasen están como en su casa- Dijo kushina haciéndose a un lado son una sonrisa fingida.

Itachi se inclinó ligeramente agradeciéndole y entro quitándose los zapatos, seguido por Kakashi.

Cuando vieron ingresar a Itachi salieron corriendo a la sala y le pusieron la boina a Sasuke rápidamente. Este no se había parado en ningún momento y puso una cara molesta cuando le colocaron la boina.

Itachi ingreso a la sala.

-Hola Itachi-sensei/Itachi-san- Saludaron en coro con sonrisas nerviosas tratando de Itachi no notara a Sasuke.

-Hola, no pensé que todos estuvieran aquí- Saludo Itachi.

-Pues no estamos todos sensei, Shikamaru y Kiba no están- Dijo Sakura aun on la sonrisa nerviosa.

A todos les bajaban gotas de sudor. "Que no pregunte por el gato, que no pregunte por el gato" era lo que se repetían en sus mentes pero al parecer kami no estaba de su lado.

-¿Y dónde está Sasuke? Le raje estas galletas- Dijo mostrando el paquete que traía.

Kakashi y Kushina que estaban detrás de Itachi miraban a los chicos esperando que se les ocurriera algo grandioso.

-etto, pues Sasuke no está-ttebayo- Dijo Naruto muy nervioso- Ya sabe cómo es de rebelde, le gusta hacer lo que se le dé la gana, es un gato muy independiente-

Todos miraban a Naruto como un héroe. Lástima que alguien detrás de él arruinara su momento.

-Es mentira, aquí estoy- Dijo Sasuke ranquilo saliendo de la espalda de Naruto.

Todos quedaron en blanco, no sabían por que Sasuke había hecho semejante estupidez y aun salió SIN LA BOINA y con SU COLA SUELTA.

No había nada que hacer, solo quedaba explicarle a Itachi lo que Sasuke era y tenerlo de su la…

-Tienes idea- Dijo Itachi con los ojos ensombrecidos y con voz tétrica- Tienes alguna idea de ¡lo preocupado que estaba por ti! – Dijo levantando un poco la voz al final.

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos. Él nunca lo había gritado.

Los demás no entendían que era lo que pasaba, Itachi no parecía sorprendido por la forma de Sasuke, hasta parecía que lo conociera.

-Te iba a llamar p-Decía Sasuke antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡ ¿Y cuándo pensabas hacerlo?!- Siguio con el tono alto.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza.

-Ahora, me entretuve y me olvide, me estaba divirtiendo, de verdad lo siento, nunca fue mi intención haberte preocupado nii-san- Se disculpó apenado Sasuke.

"¿NII-SAN?" era la palabra que se les había quedado en la cabeza a todos, al parecer los hermanos se habían olvidado de había más gente aparte de ellos en la habitación.

Itachi se masajeo las cienes con la mano izquierda calmándose, Sasuke no se disculpaba, era demasiado orgulloso para dar las gracias, pedir un favor o perdón, eso significaba doblegarse, el hecho de que se disculpara era signo de lo arrepentido que se encontraba.

-Está bien, te perdono pero no vuelvas a preocuparme así ototo-baka- Dijo Itachi con una ligera sonrisa y su mirada llena de ternura hacia su hermano. Sasuke también sonreía ligeramente, una bella escena…

-Entonces ¿me daras las galletas?- Pregunto Sasuke acercándose.

A Itachi le dio un tic en el ojo ¿Solo se disculpó para que le diera las malditas galletas? Tal parecía que nunca cambiaria y eso era culpa suya por consentirlo tanto, así que no podía quejarse.

-Sii, toma son todas tuyas- Dijo estirando la mano derecha pasándole el paquete que literalmente Sasuke arrebato y abrió.

-¡OIGAN, ¿OLVIDARON ACASO QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ O QUE?!- Grito Naruto. -¿Cómo ASI QUE SON HERMANOS? No entiendo nada-ttebayo- Agrego frustrado.

-Cálmate Naruto-kun, porque no mejor se sientan y les respondo sus dudas- Dijo Itachi tranquilo y de nuevo sin expresión.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, Itachi y Sasuke estaban en las sillas que antes ocupaban Minato y Kushina y los demás estaban sentados en el suelo. Sasuke seguía comiendo las galletas sin prestar especial atención a los demás y moviendo su cola.

"Deliciosas" pensaba mientras comía otra galleta. Si, definitivamente no le interesaba mucho.

-Bien, queda claro que Sasuke y tú son hermanos pero ¿Cómo explicas que no tengas cola ni orejas? Sasuke nos contó que podían transformarse a voluntad cuando aprendieran a hacerlo después de entrenar, pero no nos dijo que podían convertirse en humanos- Dijo Naruto.

-Y Sasuke tiene razón Naruto-kun, después de entrenar se podrá lograr transformase en neko y neko-humanoide, la razón por la que estoy en forma completamente humana es que existe otra transformación, la cual no se alcanza con entrenamiento- Empezo a decir Itachi. Todos quedaron con cara de no entender. –La manera en que se logra eso es una en la que Sasuke no está muy de acuerdo- dijo mirando a Sasuke divertido.

-Cambie de opinión- Dijo con voz baja pero audible y un ligero sonrojo.

Itachi se asombró de eso, al parecer su ototo ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Naruto. Pensó que demoraría más, su hermano había crecido, ya no era un niño.

-Donde iba, ah sí, ya recordé, la manera para que pueda transformarse en humano es que tenga sexo- Explico Itachi.

Todos quedaron desbocados ¿SEXO?

-Pero no con otro neko-humanoide, es con un humano-prosiguió Itachi –si fuera con otro neko simplemente se pueden convertir en neko y su forma original, mientras que si es con un humano, nuestro cuerpo detecta el ADN humano y este activa un gen que permite esta transformación, no quiero decir que se convierta inmediatamente en humano, sino que ya no habrá límite de tiempo, ósea que después de haber pasado el mes del eclipse no se convertirá en neko- Explico y miro si le seguían –entonces entrenara y podrá convertirse en su forma original, neko y humano, así es como muchos viven una vida normal al lado de los humanos- Termino Itachi.

Todos procesaban la información, resumiendo eso quería decir que al Sasuke tener sexo con un humano, podrá transformarse en uno sin preocuparse de que tiene un mes para volver a ser gato.

Increíble.

"Un momento, él dijo que ya no le molestaba tener sexo para eso, quiere decir que ¿q-quiere hacerlo con migo?" Pensó nervioso Naruto, empezó a imaginarse a Sasuke sobre su cama con la respiración agitada y mejillas sonrojadas diciéndole que lo tomara. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería tener una erección en ese momento.

-¿Puede ser con cualquier humano?- Pregunto Kushina.

-Sí, puede ser, el problema es que nuestro cuerpo siempre querrá estar con ESE humano, por eso se debe hacer con un humano si se está enamorado- Explico Itachi.

Sasuke se paró y se acercó a Naruto acuclillándose poniendo sus brazos a lado y lado de este y poniendo su cara cerca de la otra.

-Además nosotros solo nos enamoramos una vez, nuestra pareja es para toda la vida- Dijo sin quitar la mirada de la de Naruto, este trataba de alejarse pero Sasuke se acercaba –Y estoy completamente seguro que tú eres la mía- termino de decir con una sonrisa ladeada y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

Naruto solo estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese neko-doncel acercársele de esa manera tan… sensual? En verdad que se tuvo que contener de tomarlo del cuello para acercarlo a su boca y besarlo con lujuria.

Ahora sabía que definitivamente no podía tomar a Sasuke sin sentir nada por este. Lo lastimaría para siempre.

¿Cómo podrá contenerse a semejante hermosura sexy?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero les haya gustado, déjenme comentarios, criticas cualquier cosa es bien recibida.**

**Actualizare mañana o el próximo fin de semana.**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero debo hacer un proyecto para no perder una materia (debo programar un juego llamado Rush Hour) y bueno, los dejo disfrutar del capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Las tres idiotas**

-Ahhhh siiiii, N-naru…- gemía un azabache mientras un rubio lo embestía. Su cola se retorcía sus orejas no paraban de moverse por el inmenso placer que sentía en aquel instante.

-Ahhh Sasu… eres… tan estrecho… que rico ahhhh- Naruto estaba en los cielos sintiendo esa estrechez que aprisionaba su miembro, cálida, húmeda que lo succionaba, infinitamente deliciosa.

Hubo un momento que Naruto dio en un punto lleno de placer para Sasuke que lo hizo gritar, pedir más, que le diera en ese mismo punto, y Naruto lo complacía, le encantaba ver así al azabache, pidiendo por mas con su cara llena de placer sonrojado, ojos llorosos la boca entreabierta tratando de tomar aire gritando de placer que él le ofrecía.

-Naru… ya me… ¡VENGO!-Grito Sasuke sin poder evitar llegar al orgasmo tan ansiado.

En ese instante apretó deliciosamente el miembro de Naruto, él también estaba en la cúspide, el mejor orgasmo de su vida estaba a punto de sentirlo.

-¡NARUTOOOOOO! DESPIERTA MALDITO DOBE- ese grito hizo que saltara y callera de la cama dándose un golpe en la cabeza. Había sido un sueño, un placentero sueño que no pudo completar por ese maldito demonio que ahora lo veía con una mirada de burla y una mueca indicando que trataba de aguantarse una carcajada.

-No te atrevas a reírte- advirtió el rubio.

Sasuke respiro profundo tratando de calmar la carcajada que estaba a punto de soltar.

-No tengo la culpa que seas un dobe, hace rato te eh estado llamando- Aclaro para luego poner una sonrisa pícara –Pero parecía que estabas plácidamente dormido con un buen sueño, ¿Qué estabas soñando Naruto?- No necesitaba que le respondiera, ya se imaginaba que era lo que estaba soñando el rubio, después de todo la gran erección que tenía, los suspiros, gemidos, el sudor, como se retorcía buscando con que frotarse (estaba seguro que si no se hubiera despertado temprano, seguro y se restregaba con él) y que estuviera murmurando su nombre ya era claro signo de que soñaba con el haciendo cosas nada inocentes. Cuando vio a Naruto de esa manera no pudo evitar avergonzarse y también estar feliz de saber que era deseado por este, pero sabía que era solo eso, deseo, y él no quería solamente eso. Además en ese instante no pudo evitar querer hacer una pequeña travesura y cortarle el sueño a Naruto.

Fue tan divertido.

-Eso a ti no te interesa neko-teme- dijo haciendo un puchero pero con las mejillas ardiendo – ahora salte de mi habitación, quiero dormir mas-ttebayo- dijo mientras se paraba y se acostaba de nuevo en la cama.

-Recuerda que hoy tienes que estudiar así que mejor te paras o sino ya sabes que podría hacerte- advirtió yendo hacia la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina.

"Es verdad, hoy empieza de nuevo clases, y tenía que ser clases con los más estrictos" pensaba deprimido Naruto.

El día anterior Itachi después de aclarar sobre las transformaciones que sufrían su especie, se quedó y cenaron todos, pudo ver que su sensei era un hermano sobreprotector con su neko, el maldito siempre lo había tenido vigilado por si se le ocurría hacerle daño a su hermanito. Resulta que Itachi estuvo buscando a Sasuke un tiempo (no quiso decir por qué estaban separados o porque no sabía su paradero, pero Sasuke tampoco quería que lo dijera) y cuando lo encontró estuvo unos días vigilando que estuviera bien con Naruto, Sasuke algunas veces se escapaba de este y se acercaba a Itachi a escondidas y así estuvieron muchos días hasta que Itachi decidió conocer personalmente a Naruto, por ello se metió como docente de la secundaria Tsurumi. Valla tipo.

Después de eso quiso llevarse a Sasuke a la casa de él, alegaba que no tenía ya razón para estar separados y Naruto y su familia sabían su secreto y podría visitarlos de vez en cuando, pero Sasuke pidió hablar un rato a solas con su hermano y fueron a otra habitación. No supieron que paso ni querían saberlo, solo escucharon muchos ruidos, maullidos y después silencio, cuando salieron parecía todo normal e Itachi dijo que visitaría a Sasuke y este también lo visitaría a él y salió y se fue al igual que sus amigos.

Ya después de haberse bañado y arreglado, bajo a la cocina y la escena era la misma, su padre viendo un periódico, su madre sirviendo el desayuno y ahora con la diferencia de que su neko estaba sentado en una silla también desayunando con un vaso con leche y wafles (sin miel, no le gustaba lo dulce).

-Buenos días- Saludo

-Buenos días hijo- respondieron sus padres.

-¿Qué fueron esos gritos de esta mañana?- pregunto Kushina curiosa, Naruto giro a ver a Sasuke, el cual no le prestaba atención, parece ser que ya le pregunto y no respondió.

-No quería despertar y Sasuke me despertó de manera "amable"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada, aun le dolía la cabeza por culpa del golpe que se dio al caer de la cama.

Se sento y empezó a desayunar, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Sasuke en el, aun se sentía avergonzado por que este lo encontrara durmiendo mientras tenía una erección producto de un sueño húmedo con el neko implicado. Esperaba que olvidara aquello.

-Bueno, mejor voy a la escuela la primera clase es con Ibiki-sensei y no quiero llegar tarde- Dijo mientras legaba a la cocina después de haber subido a lavarse los dientes.

Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, levanto la mano en señal de despido a su padre que le correspondió igualmente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Y de mí no te piensas despedir?- pregunto Sasuke deteniendo a Naruto sosteniéndole la mano.

Naruto se giró y los recuerdos del sueño volvieron haciéndolo sonrojar. Sasuke al ver que este no hacía nada se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Presta atención a las clases-

-H-HAI- dijo para después salir corriendo (entiéndase como huyendo) al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo veía divertido recostado en la puerta.

-Dobe-

Secundaria Tsurumi, Yokohama, Japón 7 de Julio 2004

Cuando Naruto llego a su colegio después de que emprendió la "retirada estratégica" (si se le puede llamar a correr si ver hacia atrás y chocar con algunas personas retirada estratégica) se encontró con Itachi apoyado en un Mazda Rx8 de color rojo hablando con un doncel de cabello negro corto y poco desordenado con ojos de igual color y alto, pensó que ese tal vez fuera su pareja y lo confirmo cuando el doncel se acercó a Itachi y lo beso, uno que no duro mucho para después separarse y entrar en el auto e irse.

Itachi entraba al colegio cuando Naruto le alcanzo.

-Buenos días Itachi-sensei- Saludo alegre Naruto cuando se puso al lado de este.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- girando a verlo, para después continuar con su camino con Naruto al lado.

-Oiga sensei, ¿Ese era su novio, verdad?-

-No, es mi esposo- Aclaro.

-eeehhh, ¿usted está casado?, pero no le he visto…- trato de decir impresionado cuando Itachi lo interrumpió mostrándole la mano con el anillo de bodas –etto, perece que no me fijo en esos detalles, jejejej- reía nervioso con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado torpe y menso para darte cuenta-

-¡Oiga, se supone que debe tener un trato respetuoso con sus estudiantes!-Reclamo.

-Es lo más respetuoso que puedo ser con un estudiante que pretende desflorar a mi Ototo- miro de manera asesina a Naruto.

Naruto puso las manos enfrente como modo de defensa por si su maestro se abalanzaba hacia él.

-P-por si no se dio cuenta, es su ototo el que quiere estar conmigo-ttebayo-

En ese momento ya estaban adentro y frente de la sala de profesores.

-Podría ser así, pero eso no quita que tú lo desees, y no vengas a negarlo que se nota el cómo lo comes con la mirada- acerco su cara a la de Naruto de manera amenazante –Y te advierto que desde ahora me encargare de hacer de tu vida escolar un infierno, quiero decir, tu vida entera un infierno que desearas no haber sido quien enamorara a Sasuke- se retiró y entro a la sala dejando al pobre chico con gotas de sudor bajándole por la nuca y una cara de Horror.

"Kami-sama me odia" es lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento.

-¡Ohayo!- Saludo Naruto a sus amigos que ya estaban en el salón.

-¡Ohayo!-Contestaron. Naruto se sentó en su lugar.

Shikamaru estaba recostado en la mesa de su pupitre como recién despertado, Kiba estaba sentado en la mesa de el de él, Hinata y Sakura estaban también sentadas en los pupitres de ellas que los habían corrido para estar más cerca y formar una especie de circulo con sus amigos, Gaara también estaba sentado en su lugar leyendo un libro, Neji estaba recostado en un asiento que se encontraba detrás de él y Lee estaba parado.

-Oye el hecho de que llegaras temprano quiere decir que Sasuke-kun te despertó, ¿no es así?- No fue una pregunta, más bien fue una afirmación por parte de Sakura.

El que le recordara el incidente de esta mañana solo lo hizo sacudir la cabeza para evitar recordar las imágenes del sueño que tuvo y evitar el sonrojo.

-Así es Sakura-chan, ese neko-teme me despertó- Respondió. Sus amigos rieron ante esto, al parecer las cosas no cambiarían tanto.

Se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que habían pasado en los últimos cuatro días evitando mencionar de talles fantasiosos (como el hecho de transformarse, orejas y cola de animal, ese tipo de cosas) por los compañeros de clases que también habían ahí esperando la llegada del sensei Ibiki (habían llegado temprano).

-Hola Naruto-kun- Saludo una chica.

Naruto dirigió la mirada a ella, resultaba ser Shion, una compañera de clase que se notaba a leguas que está enamorada del rubio además de ser la chica más popular, Ella tiene los ojos claros de color lavanda, y el pelo rubio claro que cae más allá de su cintura, que le mantiene atado al final con un arco. Detrás de ella se encontraban sus dos amigas (y al parecer las únicas que tiene), al lado derecho estaba Amaru, es una chica que tiene el pelo largo de color rojizo, tiene los ojos azules, y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, al lado izquierdo se encontraba Hokuto, ella tiene el cabello de color castaño, lo lleva recogido en una coleta con forma de estrella, lleva dos mechones a la altura de los hombros y dos más pequeños en la frente ya que lleva su balaca color azul oscuro; sus ojos son de un tono de color morado. Estas otras dos también estaban enamoradas de Naruto.

-Hola Shion, hola chicas- Saludo Naruto, las tres chicas se sonrojaron ligeramente y soltaron risitas. Los amigos de Naruto solo rodaron sus ojos, esas tres idiotas (apodadas así por Sakura y Kiba) sí que eran fastidiosas, no se cansaban de andar tras Naruto, ¿Cuándo entenderían?

-Oye, me preguntaba si, quisieras acompañarme esta tarde a ver "El Corazón de un ninja" en la sala de cine en Shinjyuku- Dijo "nerviosa" Shion –Tengo dos entradas y no quisiera ir sola.

-¿Y tus amigas?- Pregunto de forma despectiva Sakura.

-Ellas tienen cosas que hacer hoy-dijo mirando mal a Sakura -¿Cierto chicas?

Las otras dos chicas asintieron.

-Lastimosamente Naruto tiene cosas que hacer esta tarde- Dijo secamente Gaara, Naruto lo voltio a ver extrañado y Gaara solo le lanzo una mirada fría advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera negarlo. Naruto solo lanzo un suspiro, a él le gustaba las películas de ninjas.

-Tú no respondas por él- Dijo Amaru.

-Pregúntale si no estoy en lo cierto, niña estúpida- Dijo fríamente Gaara.

-¿Eso es verdad Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hokuto.

-etto, si, así es Hokuto, lo lamento Shion pero esta tarde tengo que…- giro la cabeza para ver a sus amigos en busca de ayuda y vio a Kiba que fingía estar enfermo y a Lee como si estuviera cuidándolo.- cuidar de mi kasan que se encuentra algo enfermita y no puedo dejarla sola- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero en este momento se encuentra sola- Aseguro Shion.

-En este momento se encuentra con ella la vecina Ayame, pero solo hasta el medio día- Dijo Neji, no entendía porque mentían pero decidió ayudarles.

-Como vez, idiota, Naruto está ocupado y no podrá asi que ahora piérdete- Dijo Sakura.

Shion iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llego Ibiki-sensei, miro mal a Sakura la cual le sonreía con burla y se retiró a su lugar al otro lado del salón con sus amigas detrás.

Los demás también se acomodaron.

-O-oigan, Sa-sakura-san y Gaara-kun fueron más duros de lo n-normal con esas chicas- Dijo Hinata.

Se encontraba en receso comiendo sus bentos en la azotea del colegio para no ser molestados, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata y Neji estaban sentados dándole la espalda a la malla de seguridad, Sakura, Kiba, Lee y Shikamaru estaban frente a ellos.

-Es cierto eso, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso-ttebayo?- Dijo Naruto extrañado, no entendía a sus compañeros.

-Pues como tú eres un idiota- Comenzó a decir Sakura, Naruto iba a replicar pero Sakura continúo. –Solo actuamos en nombre de Sasuke-kun

-¿eh?- seguía sin entender Naruto, ¿Qué tenía que ver el neko-teme en eso?

-Sasuke no puede poner en su lugar a esas tipas porque no está aquí, así que lo hacemos por él, estamos ayudándolo con su objetivo- Dijo tranquilamente Gaara.

-Ya entiendo, quieren que Sasuke conquiste a Naruto- Dijo Kiba.

Sakura y Gaara asintieron.

-Entonces yo también ayudare, me gustaría también que Sasuke y Naruto estén juntos- Aseguro Kiba.

Los demás asintieron, excepto Naruto.

"Valla, ahora tiene más ayuda ese teme, mis padres y mis amigos quieren que estemos juntos" Pensó Naruto para luego suspirar.

-¿Por qué quieren que Sasuke y yo estemos juntos?- pregunto Naruto.

-Él posee todo lo que a ti te falta, y tu posees lo que a él le falta, simplemente se complementan- Dijo Sakura.

-El ying y el yang- Agrego Gaara.

-D-dia y noche- secundo Hinata.

-Simplemente seria tu pareja perfecta, la luz que hace que crezca la flor de tu juventud muy bella- Dijo Lee con gestos exagerados.

Naruto no comprendía, eran totalmente opuestos y eso era lo que según sus amigos hacia que fueran la pareja perfecta. O sus amigos eran raros o él era muy tonto.

Se quedó con la primera opción.

Naruto estaba seguro que le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza, le dolía, Itachi estaba cumpliendo con su amenaza, durante toda la clase estuvo preguntando, pero las preguntas solo iban dirigidas a él, y más le valía responder correctamente porque eso "valdría" para su calificación, o al menos eso dijo Itachi.

Se le podía ver con un aura deprimente dirigiéndose a la salida del colegio.

"Itachi-sensei es un demonio" pensaba.

Sus amigos le habían dado sus condolencias cuando se dieron cuenta que Itachi le haría imposible la vida, y ya habían salido, el salió ultimo ya que no tenía energías para salir rápido, su "querido" sensei le había sacado cada gota de ella.

"y esto es solo el principio" pensó deprimiéndose aún más.

No se había alejado mucho cuando Shion se le paro al frente.

-Bueno Naruto, espero y tu madre se mejore- Naruto no entendía, así verdad, la mentira de la mañana- Quiero preguntarte algo antes de que te vallas y puedes responderme mañana-

-Dime.

-Tú me gustas mucho Naruto- dijo de manera "tímida" – así que, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado, ahora se preguntaba si era verdad eso de que era demasiado lento. Pero los abrió aún más cuando Shion se le acerco y lo beso, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. La chica besaba bien, y además de bonita, inconscientemente paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Lo que no sabía Naruto es que Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la calle viéndolo, tenía una expresión indiferente pero sus ojos expresaban como estaba por dentro, furioso, enojado, tenía ganas de ir y matar a esa zorra. Pero él no era así de impulsivo. Además que era lo podía reclamar, aun no era nada de ese dobe.

Si hubiera sabido lo que se iba a encontrar, no hubiera venido a buscarlo. Había venido porque se estaba demorando además de que quería venir y acompañarlo a casa para avanzar su conquista. Pero al parecer tendría que avanzar rápido, y el que no quería que el rubio tuviera un revoltijo de confusiones en su cabeza, pero no iba a sufrir simplemente por evitar que ese cabeza hueca se frustrara.

Que se preparara esa perra y las otras dos zorras que estaban detrás de ellos que se notaban que también pretendían al rubio, porque Sasuke Uchiha sería el dueño de Naruto Namikaze.

Con ese pensamiento, giro y se dirigió a casa de su nii-san, seguro y Shisui le ayudaría.

Volviendo con Naruto, este se separó de Shion.

-Gomen ne Shion, pero no niego que seas muy bonita y todo, pero no me gustas como para verte de mi novia, sin ofender, en verdad, gomen- Se disculpó Naruto y se procedió a dirigirse a su casa.

-Ya verás Naruto-kun, serás mío, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero- dijo confiada Shion viendo a Naruto ya lejos doblar una esquina y sus amigas acercándosele.

Tokio, Japón 7 de Julio 2004

-Señor, al parecer nuestra rata de laboratorio no se alejó mucho del lugar en que fue visto por última vez- Dijo un hombre de estatura media, tiene el pelo largo hasta el cuello negro y sus ojos de igual color.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunto con voz terrorífica otro hombre que estaba sentado en las sombras.

-En Yokohama.

-Y qué esperas para capturarlo.

-Lo estamos buscando.

-Más te vale que lo encuentres rápido.

-Sí señor.

En otra parte de Tokio.

-Señor ya lo eh encontrado- Dijo un doncel, tiene los ojos color negro con el cabello de color blanco que se mantiene en una cola de caballo y usa anteojos circulares.

-Bien, vamos a encontrarnos con pequeño Sasuke-neko antes que él- Dijo un hombre que tiene una piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Él posee unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas. -¿Dónde se encuentra?

-En Yokohama junto con su hermano, aunque no viven juntos, Sasuke vive con un chico que al parecer lo había acogido como mascota.

-Valla, quien iba a pensar que Sasuke-kun se dejara tener como mascota.

-Sera interesante conocer a su "dueño", ¿no cree?

-Hn, partamos a Yokohama. Seguro y él también sabe que Sasuke se encuentra allá y yo quiero ganarle.

-Como diga mi señor.

¿Cuántas personas están tras de Sasuke y con qué motivos?

* * *

**Tratare de subir más capítulos este fin de semana (no prometo nada).**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Alguna crítica?**

**¿Qué les pareció el manga de esta semana? Si Kishimoto mata a Kakashi, yo voy y lo mato a él. Como que ha estado fumándosela bien verde -_-  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno lectores, creo que este capítulo es sumamente extraño, lamento que sea corto pero no tengo mucha inspiración. Para los que me preguntaron sobre el marido de Itachi, en una parte del anterior capitulo dije que era Shisui. **

**Sin más preámbulo, les dejo disfrutar del capitulo**

* * *

**Sorpresas**

Yokohama, Japón 13 de Julio 2004

Habían pasado 6 días desde que se besó con Shion, desde esa vez las cosas han sido un poco…umm, extrañas, empezando porque Sasuke se portaba como un teme, bueno eso no era extraño, lo extraño era que era más insoportable, como si él le hubiera hecho algo malo pero no recordaba haberle hecho algo. A, pero eso no era todo, su madre también estaba insoportable, muchas veces había tenido que comer la comida que ella preparaba, si, no era extraño, siempre se la comía pero esta vez no daban ganas de comérsela, o era porque estaba salado o muy picante o con un sabor bastante sospechoso (nada agradable y no quería saber tampoco que era lo que provocaba el sabor), cuando le pregunto a su padre si sabía porque actuaba asi lo único que le dijo fue "Pregúntale a ellos dos, a mí no me metas en los problemas que te metiste", ¿pero qué problema pudo haber causado?. Y no solo era Sasuke y su madre, no, su "queridísimo" sensei también estaba insoportable, castigándolo por cualquier bobada y poniéndole, solo a él, trabajos extensos y complicados (ahora odiaba más a la matemática). Sakura y Gaara iban mucho más seguido a su casa, pero no para visitarlo a él, sino al neko-teme, se la pasaban horas encerrados en la habitación de este o a veces salían a un parque cercano, se habían vuelto los mejores amigos (aunque Sasuke lo negara), esos dos que se suponían eran los mejores amigos de ÉL no perdían el tiempo para decirle "baka" y sus otros amigos lo veían de manera extraña, hasta HINATA.

Ahora que lo veía bien, parecía todo estar relacionado con su neko, eso quería decir que algo le había hecho a este y los demás por eso lo veían mal, ¿PERO QUE RAYOS PUDO HABERLE HECHO?

Suspiro, mejor iba a la clase de biología, debía estar despabilado, no quería que Anko-sensei se enmasillara con él.

Llego y saludo a sus amigos y fue a su lugar, se acercaron de nuevo las "tres idiotas" y lo saludaron, cosa que seguía sin entender el apodo que Gaara y Sakura les había puesto, no veía que fueran idiotas, más bien eran unas chicas amables y buenas, pero no idiotas. Shion de nuevo intento coquetearle, pero el decentemente la paro. Sonó el timbre para el inicio de la clase y todos fueron a sus lugares. Había escuchado el rumor por un lado de que les enseñaría un nuevo profesor que había sido maestro de Anko-sensei, ya que esta por motivos desconocidos no podría partir la clase.

Todos prestaron atención a la puerta cuando empezó a abrirse, un hombre alto de piel palida, cabello largo negro que llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos ámbar con la pupila rasgada. Daba un poco de miedo.

-Buenos días- dijo con una voz suave pero escalofriante –en lo que queda del año seré su nuevo sensei de biología, Anko por motivos que no les incumbe no podrá seguir dando la clase, mi nombre es Orochimaru y no espero caerles bien, más bien les advierto que seré su pesadilla- después de decir esto saco su larga lengua y se lamio los labios.

A todos les paso un escalofrió por la espalda, algunos temblaban. Ese hombre parecía una serpiente.

- los **líquenes** son asociaciones de un hongo, que aporta humedad, y un alga, que realiza la fotosíntesis obteniendo la materia orgánica para los dos componentes de esta simbiosis mutualista.- y así empezó la clase.

Estaban Naruto y sus amigos debajo de un árbol alejados del resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca de la cancha de futbol, comiendo sus bentos hablando del nuevo sensei, definitivamente ese sujeto era de cuidado y sería mejor no descuidarse en sus clases. Mientras comían vieron a Itachi caminar cerca de ellos, lo llamaron y él se acercó.

-¿Cómo le ha ido Itachi-sensei?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, una que no tenía ganas de lanzarle.

-Muy bien, gracias por la preocupación Naruto-kun- Respondió con falsa cortesía.

- Oiga sensei, ¿qué le parece Orochimaru-sensei?- Pregunto Lee.

Todos observaron el cambio de la cara de Itachi, de uno burlón a uno totalmente serio y con cierto aire molesto. Supieron que no le cayó muy bien el nuevo.

-Un hombre estricto. Si me disculpan debo preparar la tortura, digo, la clase.- y se fue dejándolos con una gota en la cabeza, Itachi dijo eso mirando especialmente a Naruto.

-Valla cariño que me tiene Itachi-sensei-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

Todos asintieron, cuando empezaron a escuchar un a algarabía, estudiantes corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio se miraron entre si y fueron a averiguar que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron no podían ver nada ya que los estudiantes estaban formando un círculo alrededor de lo que sucedía.

-Rayos no quiero perderme de eso, pero me dice que lo mejor ya paso- escucharon a un estudiante asegurar.

-Sí, un doncel y una mujer están peleando y resulta que la chica es la más popular y ese doncel la dejo en su lugar- dijo otro estudiante.

Si lo pensaban bien, la más popular era Shion.

-Y yo que quería ser la que mechoniarla- dijo Hinata.

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, ¿acaso la que dijo eso era la dulce y tímida Hinata?, esta al ver que había pensado en voz alta se sonrojo completamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hina- Dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

Ignorando a estas, se acercaron al tumulto y trataron de pasar para observar mejor.

No creían lo que veían, Shion estaba sentada en el piso agarrándose su pelo y llorando sus amigas estaban a cada lado de ella y observaban asustadas al doncel que estaba parado frente a ellas con un gran mecho de cabello rubio en la mano.

Era Sasuke.

-Creo que con eso aprenderás a no tocarme.- dijo de manera fría Sasuke.

-M-maldito, esta me las pagaras.- Dijo Shion.

-he, inténtalo si puedes, creo que te advertí que no me tocaras y si lo hacías te abstuvieras a las consecuencias.

Shion solo lo miraba mal. A Sasuke poco le importaba, levanto la vista de ella y vio a los chicos. Levanto la mano con el mechón de cabello todavía en él y los saludo.

-ESO ES SASUKE-KUN, DEFIENDE LO QUE ES TUYO- grito Sakura.

Todos la miraron extraño.

-No Sakura, yo no peleo por un hombre- dijo Sasuke.

Ni Naruto, ni los demás estudiantes entendían de qué hablaban. En ese momento llego Itachi y vio a Shion y después a Sasuke.

-¿Que rayos significa esto Sasuke?- pregunto.

-Esa tipa se me acerco y me insulto…- dijo el Uchiha menor.

-y por eso casi le arrancas todo el pelo.

-No, decidí ignorarla diciéndole que solo buscaría a Naruto y puso su mano en mi hombro para girarme bruscamente…

-y por eso…

-¡deja de interrumpirme!-Advirtió, Itachi se calló y le dio una señal de que prosiguiera –Le dije que me soltara y no hizo caso, solo me preguntaba que tenía que ver con Naruto y yo solo le dije la verdad y le volví a advertir…

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke lo miro mal y el rubio solo trago saliva.

-Le dije que era el que dormía en la misma cama que el…

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- Grito general por parte de todos los estudiantes. Naruto no podía estar más que colorado, Itachi tenía vergüenza de lo directo que era su ototo. Por kami, eso era para interpretar en doble sentido.

-… y esta estúpida me dio una cachetada y me dijo libertino.

-porque eso es lo que eres.- Lanzo Shion furibunda.

- Sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite.- dijo el pequeño neko ignorando a la chica.

-Te entiendo ototo, porque no mejor te vas a casa- dijo itachi mientras se masajeaba las cienes con una mano.

-Kushina-san no está en casa y estoy aburrido.

-¿Vives con Naruto-kun?- pregunto furiosa Shion mientras se paraba con ayuda de sus amigas.

-Algún problema.- Comento con una sonrisa burlona.

-No se usted Itachi-sensei, pero no creo que el director ni los profesores estén muy de acuerdos con que un doncel viva con un hombre que no es su hermano y encima de eso este asegure dormir con él.

Todos quedaron en silencio, eso era verdad, podría causar problemas a Naruto.

-No veo cual sea el problema.- Dijo Sasuke –No pueden decir nada ya que no soy estudiante de esta institución.

-En eso el chico tiene razón- Dijo Orochimaru.

Todos brincaron y los que estaban cerca de él se alejaron, nadie se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

-¿Qué dice sensei?- pregunto Shion

-Si los dos chicos fueran estudiantes de la institución si habría problemas ya que eso podría generar una mala imagen, aunque no debería de interesarles eso, pero deben educar bien a sus estudiantes- procedió a explicar –pero Sasuke-kun no estudia en la institución y así que no les interesa la educación que este reciba, ya que otros son los responsables de esta.

Era cierto, la institución no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke, los únicos que tendrían que poner peros en eso eran los padres de los chicos.

-Ahora, hace cinco minutos sonó la campana así que todos diríjanse a sus clases, aquí no ha pasado nada, no hay nada que ver- Siguió Orochimaru.

Todos empezaron a dispersarse para entrar, Shion estaba furiosa, pero eso no sé qué daba así.

-Sasuke, ve con Shisui, seguro no te aburrirás con él- propuso Itachi

-No me digas que esto que paso te dejo tonto nii-san, recuerda que Shisui-nii está trabajando- Le recordó Sasuke.

-Ve a casa y te entretienes con un libro o con mis videojuegos, teme- Dijo Naruto.

-No, ya no hay un libro interesante que leer.

-¿Y porque no me ayudas en el laboratorio de química? Claro, si no tienen ningún problema- Sugirió Orochimaru.

Itachi lo vio mal, al igual que Naruto y sus amigos. No confiaban en ese tipo. Los chicos no sabían porque ese tipo tenía interés en Sasuke, además de que era peligroso que estuviera solo con él, podría descubrir a Sasuke.

-¿No tiene que enseñar?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo que queda de la mañana ya estoy libre- respondió Orochimaru.

-Está bien, sensei- acepto Sasuke.

-¿Qué rayos dices?- pregunto alterado Itachi, los chicos también estaban sorprendidos.

-No le veo problema, además aprovechare esta oportunidad para entrenar el control de mis transformaciones- dijo Sasuke.

-SASUKE- dijeron los chicos, no podían creer que Sasuke dijera sobre sus transformaciones delante de Orochimaru.

-Valla, parece ser que todos ellos saben lo que eres Sasuke-kun- Dijo sonriente Orochimaru.

-No se preocupen, antes de que me encontraras Narutio, incluso un poco antes de que me lastimaran, Orochimaru era mi sensei, ya lo conozco, solo que a Itachi no le cae bien- Aclaro Sasuke.

-¿Qué están esperando para ir a clase?- Pregunto Itachi viendo como estos estaban en shock, pero aun así se dirigieron a sus clases. –Más te vale no hacerle nada.

-Por si no te das cuenta Itachi, Orochimaru ya tiene pareja- le dijo Sasuke.

Itachi solo hizo una mueca, aun así no le caía bien ese tipo.

-No deberías estar preocupado por mí, más bien deberías preocuparte por el tipo que alejo a Sasuke-kun de ti.- Dijo el de apariencia de serpiente.

-¿quieres decir que lo está cerca de encontrarlo?- pregunto sorprendido Itachi, Orochimaru asintió y observo a Sasuke, Itachi también lo hizo y pudo ver que este se encontraba temblando y su mirada mostraba pánico. -No permitiré que se te acerque- aseguro Itachi dándole una palmada en la cabeza logrando así que Sasuke se calmara.

-¿Ahora si estás de acuerdo con que lo entrene? Kabuto está pendiente sobre los movimientos de él- Continúo Orochimaru.

Itachi asintió y entro al edificio, se dirigía tarde a su clase. Sasuke siguió a Orochimaru al laboratorio.

Dos gatos se encontraban en una rama de un árbol que se encontraba en la academia, observaban curiosos a los estudiantes. Los humanos eran entretenidos, pero llenos de complicaciones, aun así había cosas de esto que les gustaría hacer.

Después de todo, los gatos por naturaleza eran curiosos.

Bajaron del árbol y cada uno se dirigió al lado opuesto del otro. Querían divertirse un poco con las reacciones de unos humanos y también de un neko. Sería divertido ver de nuevo al neko.

¿Estos serían neko-humanoides?

* * *

**Dejen Reviews, críticas lo que sea que son bien aceptados. Actualizare el viernes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos. Espero disfruten el capítulo, seguro se sorprenderán. Tratare de subir otro capítulo más tarde o mañana.**

* * *

**Celos**

Yokohama, Japón 15 de Julio 2004

Era extraño, bueno, todo lo que tenía que ver con Sasuke de por si era extraño. Es que ver a tu neko convertirse en un humanoide, que después resulte que tu maestro es también uno y parte de eso también era el hermano de tu neko, que tu neko se te declare y proclame que tú serás de él y que tu nuevo sensei resulte ser uno de ellos aparte de ser el sensei de tu neko. Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

¿Pero ahora que era lo extraño?, desde ese día que Sasuke le arranco un mechón de cabello a Shion (que por cierto ahora utiliza peluca mientras le crece el cabello), había observado a los Uchihas un tanto extraños, Itachi ya no le hacia la vida imposible, es más pareciera que ignorara su existencia (lo cual no le importaba mucho ya que para él eso es mucho mejor) y se le veía sutilmente preocupado. Sasuke se había pasado entrenando con su sensei (quien sabe dónde) las dos anteriores tardes, y ahora estaba también entrenando, pero su semblante que mayormente permanece inexpresivo o burlón en algunas ocasiones lo veía ¿preocupado? ¿Asustado?, lo había atribuido a preocupado, es imposible que ese teme estuviera asustado, pero la noche anterior hizo que él se preocupara también por lo que sea que estaba ocurriéndole a su neko.

**************************************FlashBack*** ***************************************

Un temblor lo había despertado, abrió los ojos y observo las cosas (o lo que podía ver en la oscuridad) en su lugar, ¿entonces que era ese temblor que sentía?, ahí fue cuando noto que venia del cuerpo al lado suyo, se encontraba recostado en su hombro… temblando. No podía creerlo, no hacia frio así que esa no era la razón del temblor, la única opción que le atribuía eso era que Sasuke tenía miedo.

Se acomodó de forma que Sasuke quedara con la cabeza en su pecho mientras él lo abrazaba tratándole de transmitir seguridad. Sasuke dejo de temblar y levanto la cabeza tratando de ver los ojos de Naruto.

-No me dirás que te tiene asustado ¿verdad?- pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke agacho la cabeza.

-Está bien neko-chan-rio al ver el ceño fruncido de azabache junto con un mohín –lo que sea que te tenga así, no te preocupes, después me dirás por ahora te diré que yo te protegeré, ¿recuerdas que te lo prometí?- pregunto acariciando los cabellos del neko.

Sasuke asintió y sonrió, en verdad que quería a ese chico como su pareja de vida, ese dobe que lo enamoraba con cosas como estas.

-Gracias dobe, ahora me siento mucho mejor sabiendo eso- dijo recostando su cabeza en el pecho del blondo y apretando la camisa de este.

Narito también sonrió, ya vería como sacarle información.

Se dispuso a conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

-Él no volverá a atraparme- murmuro Sasuke pensando que Naruto ya se había dormido, cosa que no era así y este había escuchado claramente.

*************************************EndFlashBack* *******************************************

Estaba seguro que ese "él" que había mencionado Sasuke hacía referencia al sujeto que lo había dejado así de lastimado cuando lo encontró, en ese momento entendió su miedo, miedo a volver a vivir lo mismo, no sabía sobre lo que había sufrido Sasuke antes de encontrarlo pero el hecho de que le costara decirle aquello y lo sucedido la anterior noche debió de ser horrible. Sasuke era fuerte, firme, decidido y luchador (eso se por el hecho de que aun estando preocupado aún no se olvidaba del hecho de conquistarlo) aparte de que le agregaba la inteligencia (si, todos habían notado lo astuto que era) se supone que casi toda la vida había tenido forma de neko, pero aun así podía resolver problemas que le habían dejado en el colegio, lo noto cuando se mataba la cabeza hace dos noches con una tarea que le había dejado Itachi, no comprendía como realizar ese ejercicio, en ese momento Sasuke llego, parecía aburrido, curioso leyó el ejercicio y tomo una hoja de papel que tenía suelta en la mesa y se dispuso a realizarlo, lo termino en solo ¡dos minutos! Y el que se había estado matando la cabeza por más de una hora, le pidió que le explicara como lo había realizado y este gustoso (y con el ego inflándole) le explico detalladamente hasta que lo entendió, cuando le pregunto cómo sabia tanto este solo le dijo "simplemente soy un genio, dobe". Maldito egocéntrico.

Estaba en una banca en el parque que estaba cerca a su casa, había quedado en reunirse ahí con sus amigos. Pronto fueron llegando, las primeras en llegar eran Sakura y Hinata y se pusieron a charlar con él, poco después llego Neji, Lee y Gaara, al parecer se encontraron con este último en el trayecto, al rato llegaron Kiba, Shikamaru y Kakashi, este último se encontró con los otros dos y les pregunto que iban a hacer, se coló a la reunión para poder estar con sus "alumnos preferidos". A saber porque quería estar con ellos.

Se pusieron a conversar sobre las cosas que habían sucedido, de la llegada de Orochimaru y la "calvicie" de Shion.

-aunque aún sigo sin entender eso que le dijiste a Sasuke sobre defender lo que es de él, él dijo que no estaba peleando por un hombre- Dijo Naruto.

Todos estaban sentados en el pasto formando un círculo.

-Eso fue por ti Naruto-kun, sabes muy bien que Shion te pretende y Sasuke-kun lo sabe- Dijo Lee.

-Aun así…-dijo Naruto.

-Además todos creímos que fue a dejar en su lugar a esa tip después de haber visto que tu y ella se habían besado-

-¡KIBA!- gritaron todos, excepto Naruto.

-¿Sas-sasuke vio eso?- pregunto nervioso.

-Así es Naruto, porque crees que ha sido el comportamiento de todos en los últimos días- dijo Gaara.

Ahora entendía todo.

-En verdad que eres despistado- comento Kakashi con su mirada en el libro que leia (iccha iccha).

Naruto solo hizo un puchero y voltio la cara, los demás solo se rieron dándole la razón al mayor.

Siguieron charlando cuando escucharon un maullido, giraron su vista y vieron a Sasuke (con las orejas cubiertas y la cola enrollada) que traía recostado contra su cuerpo con su brazo derecho a un gato negro, y a otro de color negro ceniza en la mano izquierda, lo curioso es que a ese gato lo tenía cogido de piel posterior del cuello y lo bambaleaba, era de este que habían escuchado el maullido.

-Sasuke-kun, tu eres un neko ¿Por qué rayos coges a ese así?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Porque es un neko pervertido- respondió.

-¿neko pervertido?-preguntaron todos.

-Sí, estaba duchándome cuando este estúpido se metió a verme- dijo mientras lo movía aún más y el pobre gato se quejaba.

-Oye no lo trates así- Dijo Gaara arrebatándole al gato y colocándolo cerca de su cuerpo en posición protectora, el gato de inmediato se empezó a frotar contra el pecho de Gaara.

-¡ALEJATE DE GAARA!- grito Sasuke quitándole el neko a Gaara para después patearlo mandándolo a volar, lo último que escucharon fue el maullido lastimero del neko.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?-reclamo Gaara.

-Solo te protejo de ese neko pervertido- dijo tranquilamente Sasuke.

Los demás solo seguían viendo con la boca abierta hacia donde Sasuke había pateado al neko.

-Eres cruel Uchiha-bastardo, eso me dolió, sabes – dijo una voz detrás de Sasuke.

Todos brincaron al oír repentinamente esa voz y voltearon hacia ella. ¿Cuándo llego ese chico ahí?

Era un chico con un gorro de pintor negro, de pelo corto, negro, ojos negros, que contrasta con su piel que es muy pálida. Se parecía físicamente a Sasuke, a pesar de su cabello más corto y más pálido tono de piel.

-Eso te lo merecías copia-barata –Dijo Sasuke al extraño.

-Sasuke, ¿Quién es el?-pregunto Neji.

-Oh, Hola- Dijo el extraño levantando una mano – Me llamo Sai, soy el neko que este bastardo pateo- dijo mientras se sobaba el estómago.

-¿Y COMO RAYOS TE VESTISTE TAN RAPIDO-TTEBAYO?- grito/pregunto Naruto.

Este solo se encogió de hombros, todos dirigieron su mirada a Sasuke y este también se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, eso siempre ha sido un misterio tanto para él como para su hermano.

-¿y qué haces en esta ciudad?- pregunto Shikamaru desinteresado.

-Encontré a mi prometido y decidí estar cerca de él- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Valla, que romántico, seguro tu prometido estará feliz- dijo Sakura con ojos soñadores.

-Pues después de la patada que me dio lo dudo mucho- Dijo Sai poniendo un dedo en su labio inferior en pose pensativa.

-¡QUE NO SOY TU PROMETIDO!- Grito Sasuke encolerizado.

-Claro que sí, yo te dije que me casaría contigo y tú aceptaste- Aseguro Sai.

En ese momento todos estaban en shock.

-EN ESE MOMENTO ERA UN NIÑO QUE NO SABIA LO QUE DECIA- Aclaro Sasuke. Que rayos había hecho para tener que soportar a ese tipejo.

-Vamos, deja de resistirte y dame un beso- dijo mientras tomaba a Sasuke y trataba de robarle un beso, Sasuke con la mano libre trataba de alejarlo.

-¡SUELTAME SUBNORMAL!- Gritaba Sasuke.

-No hasta que me des un beso- seguía insistiendo tratando de robarle el beso a Sasuke el cual se retorcía tratando de alejarlo, el gato que tenía se quejaba.

-¡TE DIJO QUE LO SOLTARAS!- Grito Naruto mientras le daba un puño en la mejilla a Sai y tomaba a Sasuke posicionándolo detrás de él.

Sai había caído, se sentó y puso su mano en la mejilla adolorida y veía sorprendido al rubio que estaba furioso frente a él. ¿Le parecía o los ojos azules que antes vio en este ahora estaban rojos?

Sai no era el único sorprendido, los demás también veían con la boca abierta a Naruto, quien estaba más sorprendido al igual que Sai era Sasuke, los nekos como ellos no eran fáciles de derribar en una pelea a golpes (a menos que te hubieran drogado), mucho menos si es un humano quien te golpea, y dejando eso a un lado, ¿por qué Naruto reacciono así?, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

-¿Acaso te gusta Sasuke?- pregunto "inocentemente" Sai.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-CLA-CLARO QUE NO- Grito Naruto nervioso.

-Pues eso pareció un ataque de celos- dijo Kakashi burlón.

-N-no es eso, simplemente protejo a Sasuke, él no quería que es tipo se le acercara.- se defendió.

Los demás lo veían como no creyéndole, Naruto dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba con una semi-sonrisa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tengo el camino libre con Sasuke- Dijo Sai ya de pie.

-Claro que no- afirmo Naruto.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque yo lo digo.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Simplemente te digo que no te le acerques a Sasuke si no quieres lamentarte- dijo Naruto con acercando su cara a Sai de manera amenazante.

-No me das miedo- Aseguro Sai sin inmutarse, cuando escucho un gruñido que venía de los brazos de Sasuke –Pe-pero no invadiré el espacio personal de Sasuke, a menos que él quiera y seguiré insistiendo- Dicho esto se fue despavorido de ahí.

Los humanos lo miraban sin entender.

-Muchas gracias Onii-sama- escucharon decir a Sasuke.

Todos giraron la vista a este y lo vieron acariciando la cabeza al neko en sus brazos.

-Ese también es un neko-humanoide, ¿verdad?- Dijo Kiba.

-Así es, él es mi onii-sama –Dijo Sasuke – vine a presentárselos y ya me dirigía a la casa de nii-san- agrego –y Naruto, me alegra saber que actuaste por celos hacia mi- sonrió y se fue.

Naruto estaba avergonzado, ni siquiera sabía porque había reaccionado así, pero no podían ser celos, ¿o sí?, bah, en otro momento pensaría en eso, por ahora pensaría en que debería hacer con ese tipejo de Sai, además le dio mucha curiosidad el onii-sama de Sasuke el cual parecía que le tenía respeto, pensaba que Itachi era su único hermano y que este daba bastante miedo, pero después de ver como huyo Sai al escuchar un gruñido de este, empezaba a sudar frio.

¿Quién era Onii-sama?

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado. Por cuestión de no tener computadora por un largo tiempo no podre actualizar **** es triste, lo sé.**

**Dejen reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, sé que me tarde en actualizar, tratare de actualizar este mismo fin de semana aprovechando los días que tendré computadora.**

**Este capítulo esta solo dedicado a como dice el título, los Uchihas.**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**La familia Uchiha.**

Yokohama, Japón 15 de Julio 2004

-Oye, si tú sabias sobre eso, ¿Por qué trajiste a Sai en primer lugar?- Pregunto Sasuke al neko que llevaba en sus brazos.

Se dirigía a la casa de su nii-san, caminaba por las calles de esa zona residencial en que los arboles de cerezo estaban por doquier. Las personas solo lo veían y sonreían, era tierno ver como ese chico hablaba con su mascota.

El gato maulló de contestación.

- No te creo, estoy seguro que sabias- dijo Sasuke, el neko volvió a maullar, el azabache suspiro – Está bien, te creo, solo por el hecho de que siempre procuras protegerme - beso la cabeza del neko, este maulló feliz – Estoy seguro que nii-san se alegrara mucho al verte, ¿hace cuánto no nos veíamos?, han pasado muchos años creo que fue antes de que ese hombre me atrapara- al recordar eso tembló ligeramente, el neko maulló mostrando unos ojos tristes - no te preocupes, estoy seguro que tu no hubieras permitido eso onii-sama, al igual que nii-san, fueron muchos contra él y tenía la desventaja de que le habían lanzado un petardo con una droga tranquilizante, más bien peleo mucho – Dijo recordando ese hecho.

Su hermano siempre lo había protegido, lo ponía a él encima de su propia felicidad, en verdad amaba a su hermano, aunque también le encantaba hacerlo preocupar, siempre lo consentía demasiado. Por eso se alegró mucho cuando su hermano le conto sobre Shisui-nii, claro que debió acostumbrarse a compartir a su nii-san, pero valía la pena al verlo feliz. Shisui-nii se ganó su cariño rápidamente, además de ser alguien con quien podría hablar de temas… más íntimos, vamos, aunque fuera un poco frio no dejaba el hecho de que le avergonzara siquiera hablar de los cambios de su cuerpo o de sexo con su hermano, cosa que sabía que su hermano también agradecía, recuerda que un día, en el último eclipse lunar total que se dio, escucho la palabra sexo por televisión, él siempre había sido curioso y esa vez no fue la exención, fue a preguntarle a su hermano sobre eso y este solo se puso pálido y decía palabras entrecortadas que no se le entendía nada, no paraba de sudar, el no entendía esa reacción pero aun así trataba de aguantarse la risa, cosa que no tardo en surgir al escuchar una carcajada de otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación, Shisui estaba con una mano en el estómago retorciéndose de la risa mientras que con la otra mano trataba de sostener una cámara apuntando hacia Itachi (aún se pregunta cómo reacciono tan rápido para buscarla cámara y grabar eso) esa fue la primera vez que vio a su hermano sonrojado, y le pidió (rogo) el favor a su novio que le explicara, este accedió después de haberse calmado, y la cinta de video es un gran tesoro que solo él y Shisui sabían dónde se encontraba guardada.

Recordar eso hizo que se riera. Un maullido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada, solo que recordé algo muy gracioso, cuando lleguemos le diré a Shisui-nii que te lo muestre- El gato maulló –Es verdad, tu no conoces a Shisui-nii, es el esposo de Itachi, se casaron la última vez que estaba trasformado, estoy seguro que te caerá muy bien.

Su onii-sama también era peculiar, muy pocos conocían la verdadera cara de este, ya que le gustaba estar en forma de neko para meterse por cualquier agujero, recuerda muy bien que después de que sus padres murieron (por causa de la organización del sujeto que lo perseguía) este se hizo cargo de Itachi y él, les enseño a pelear y también les enseño muchas cosas del mundo humano (digamos que fue su profesor), ellos siempre habían idolatrado mucho a su Onii-sama, lo respetaban, y también se divertían. Además, estaban seguros que nadie podría contra él, era el neko más fuerte y astuto que existía (aunque una vez conociéndolo, muchos empezaban a dudar de eso).

Bueno, rarito y todo pero quería de esa manera a su Onii-sama.

Itachi estaba en el sofá de la sala de su casa leyendo unos documentos que tenían información sobre los últimos movimientos de "ese sujeto", aunque no le gustara Orochimaru, este hacia un muy buen trabajo y era de mucha ayuda.

- Toma, ¿Qué has encontrado?- Pregunto su esposo después de dejarle un té en la mesa y sentarse a su lado.

-Pues hasta ahora, parece que no ha encontrado pista de Sasuke, aun así ahí que estar alerta- dijo dejando los papeles en la mesa para tomar el té. Después de tomar un sorbo suspiro – Estoy seguro que si él hubiera estado con nosotros, podría haber evitado todo y acabado con esa organización de una vez por todas-

-Hablas de tu Onii-sama, ¿verdad?- Itachi asintió – Tu y Sasu-chan hablan también de él que me dan muchas más ganas de conocerlo.

- Tampoco tengas una imagen tan alta de él, créeme que si lo conocieras te preguntarías si hablamos de la misma persona.

-¿eh?

- Si los nekos-humanoides no supieran o hubieran sido testigos de la fuerza y el miedo que provoca, durarían seriamente en que Onii-sama fuera el humanoide más poderoso.

Shisui solamente quedo mucho más intrigado con eso, al parecer era un sujeto que no aparentaba esa postura de ser temido, fuerte y a la vez amable que se había hecho en la cabeza.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Itachi se dirigió a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió, un neko fue puesto justo al frente de su cara.

- Mira quien nos encontró nii-san – Dijo Sasuke haciendo la cabeza a un lado siguiendo sosteniendo al neko cerca de la cara de Itachi.

-¡Oni-sama!- Dijo tomando al neko para alzarlo.

Itachi entro aun con el neko en sus manos mientras este maullaba, Sasuke se quitó los zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas que estaban puestas ahí en la entraba, Shisui siempre las dejaba ahí.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿Dónde rayos has estado? No te imaginas las cosa que han sucedido en tu ausencia, te hemos extrañado mucho- Dijo Itachi después de poner a el neko en un sillón individual.

Shisui estaba sorprendido del trato de los hermanos hacia el neko, le hablaban y este maullaba pero parecían entenderse bien. Sonrió, debería estar ya acostumbrado pero aun así ver a los "siempre inexpresivos Uchihas" de esa manera era extraño.

Sabía que por herencia, los Uchihas se caracterizan por ser personas que no muestran sentimientos, son bastantes orgullosos y egocéntricos. Prácticamente su lema es "alcanzar la perfección", claro que cuando se trata de amor dejan a un lado el orgullo (aunque sea un poco, porque ese continua ahí).

-¿Por qué no se transforma a su forma original?- pregunto Shisui interrumpiendo la "charla" de los nekos. (Si se puede llamar charla a ver a dos sujetos hablando con un gato que solo responde con maullidos).

El neko, voltio su cabeza hacia Shisui y después maulló.

-¿No nos digas?- dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke – Eres mucho mejor que Sai, pero este parece ser el único que pareciera que puede transformarse con ropa ya puesta.

El gato maulló de nuevo.

-Mira quien lo dice, el sujeto que sin sudar una gota es capaz de vencer 50 nekos, además de ser un bipolar- Dijo Itachi.

A Shisui solo le cai una gota por la cabeza estilo anime, estaba totalmente perdido en la conversación.

-¿Crees que una muda de ropa tuya le quede Itachi? – Pregunto Shisui.

-Creo que sí.

Shisui se dirigio a la habitación y saco una camisa azul que se abotona en la parte delantera, manga larga y unos jeans negros. Cuando se giró pego un brinco al ver al gato sentado en la cama mirándolo.

-Etto, no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Shisui, esposo de Itachi- el gato continuaba mirándolo – es verdad, de esa manera no puede presentarse, aquí le dejo la ropa – dijo nervioso dejando la ropa al lado del neko para dirigirse a la puerta.

Eso fue extraño, pareciera nervioso como si fuera a conocer a sus suegros o algo por el estilo, seguro era por el respeto que los hermanos le tenían a este sujeto.

Se dirigió a la sala y vio a los Uchihas sentados en el sofá, cada uno con una taza de té y con su típica cara inexpresiva.

-El no vino solo- dijo de repente Sasuke- vino con la copia-barata.

Shisui levanto una ceja.

-Es un chico algo parecido a Sasuke, solo que con piel más pálida y el cabello corto, su nombre es Sai, y puede ser algo… desesperante- Dijo Itachi respondiendo a la pregunta muda de su esposo.

-Más bien es un pervertido, se metió a la ducha cuando estaba yo en ella y ahora dice que soy su prometido – Dijo Sasuke.

Se podía observar un aura asesina emanando de Itachi, ese muerto viviente ya se las pagaría.

- Si hubiera sabido las intenciones de Sai, no lo habría dejado solo- Dijo una voz a las espaldas de ellos.

Giraron y vieron a un hombre con el pelo corto y puntiagudo, negro con un tinte azulado y ojos oscuros, una cara fina y atractiva y alto.

-Aunque debí imaginármelo, un dia lo pille tratando de verme desnudo-se pudo ver una aura asesina surgiendo de los Uchihas menores -Hola, mi nombre es Obito Uchiha, gusto en conocerte – dijo con una sonrisa ignorando a los hermanos.

-Mu-mucho gusto- Dijo Shisui.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Obito de lo más inocente.

-No, por nada- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa Shisui- aunque no entiendo porque querría ver a otro varón desnudo, digo, sin criticar los gustos de las personas

- Onii-sama es doncel- Dijo Itachi.

-Lo-lo siento - dijo más nervioso Shisui, no podía creer que cometiera semejante error.

-No te preocupes, no es como si esta ropa me favoreciera también, además que no aparento ser un doncel, no eres el primero que piensa que soy un varón- Dijo Obito restándole importancia – Estoy aburrido- hizo un puchero – Vamos al centro comercial a divertirnos, ahí me cuentan todo lo que ha pasado- dijo efusivo cogiendo la mano de Sasuke y saliendo corriendo de ahí.

-Etto…

-Lo sé, parece un niño, te dije que no parece ser la persona que es.- Dijo Itachi suspirando para salir y tratar de alcanzarlos.

-Espera, yo también voy- Dijo tomando las llaves de la casa para ir tras Itachi.

-Valla, estoy seguro que podrás conseguir conquistar a tu rubio- Dijo Obito mientras golpeaba el disco con el mazo para dirigirlo al otro lado de la mesa.

- Lo sé, aunque como vistes hoy parece que ya lo logre- Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que recibía el disco golpeándolo de vuelta con el mazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso hoy?- Pregunto Shisui viendo el disco pasar de un lado a otro y bebía un refresco.

-El chico rubio se puso celoso- Dijo Obito realizando un movimiento rápido al golpear el disco.

-Apuesto que fue Sai quien causo eso- Dijo Itachi viendo como Sasuke evitaba que el disco pasara a anotar un punto.

Estaban en el centro comercial y se habían puesto al día de lo que había pasado Itachi y Sasuke en los últimos años, omitiendo la parte desagradable (lease como el secuestro de Sasuke) en ese momento Sasuke y Obito se encontraban jugando en una mesa de Hockie de aire.

-Acertaste, aunque me sorprendió la fuerza de ese chico- Dijo Obito golpeando el disco más fuerte -¡Punto!- Grito alzando las manos.

Sasuke bufo molesto.

-A mí también me sorprendió, Naruto golpeo a Sai cuando este trato de robarme un beso y lo tiro al suelo- Dijo mirando a Itachi y Shisui.

-La adrenalina puede causar muchas cosas- Dijo Shisui tratando de darle una explicación a eso.

-Tal vez, pero el hecho que allá tumbado a Sai de un solo golpe, es realmente sorprendente- Dijo Itachi.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿el rubio no sabe lo que te sucedió?- Pregunto Obito a Sasuke.

-No, no he querido.

-Tú confías en él, deberías decírselo, así tendrías un apoyo más y te desahogarías, además creo que ese chico ya sospecha lo que te paso.

-Yo también lo creo- Dijo Sasuke recordando la noche anterior.

-Quiero que me digas algo Sasuke, ¿No te violaron verdad?- Dijo con cara y voz seria cambiando repentinamente su personalidad.

A los demás le sorprendió la pregunta, a Shisui le sorprendió más el repentino cambio de personalidad.

-No- Respondió Sasuke con un semblante inexpresivo.

-Menos mal- dijo cambiando de nuevo su personalidad – Creí que tendría que ir tras ese sujeto y cortarle la polla para ofrecérsela de cena a los cuervos, además de ir a meterle una varila con clavos por el culo-Agrego riendo con una mano rascándose la nuca como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera normal.

Los Uchihas menores y Shisui les corrió un escalofrio.

-Tu onii-sama me da miedo- susurro Shisui a Itachi.

-Me pregunto qué le hizo a Sai para que le tuviera miedo- Susurro Sasuke.

-Créeme que no creo que quieras saberlo- Dijo también susurrando Itachi viendo todavía reír a su onii-sama.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Dices eso como si supieras donde esta- Dijo Itachi a Obito.

-eh- Para de reír- Es por que se dónde está, no crean que los eh dejado a su suerte, si no saque a Sasuke de donde estaba es porque el maldito lo oculto muy bien y no logre ubicarlo, pero sabía que rayos le hacía en sus experimentos- Dijo de nuevo serio.

Los había estado vigilando.

-¿No nos diras eso?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Déjenme que yo me hago cargo, tu ocúpate de terminar el entrenamiento para lograr transformarte y tu ocúpate de atender a tu esposo- Dijo Obito señalando a Sasuke y a Itachi respectivamente.

Itachi y Shisui se sonrojaron ligeramente, Sasuke sonrió de lado y Obito solo soltó una carcajada.

Muchos dirían que su familia era extraña, pero así la quería.

-Ya logramos localizarlo, al parecer vive tranquilamente con una familia humana.

-Déjalo por ahora, solo mantenlo vigilado, dejémosle disfrutar de esa tranquilidad, por ahora.

Después de eso se escucharon unas carcajadas malvadas.

¿Acaso en verdad habían logrado encontrar a Sasuke?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ya tengo unas ideas para los próximos dos capítulos y tratare de subirlos lo más pronto posible.**

**Dejen reviews Onegai.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me he emocionado, espero y me digan como me ha quedado, creo que el final está un poco cursi.**

**Me esforcé mucho haciéndoles este Capítulo, espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Aceptándolo**

Yokohama, Japón 16 de Julio 2004

Un nuevo día, Naruto extrañamente se despertó temprano, sin necesidad de que Sasuke fuera quien lo despertara, y como no, si anoche no había dormido bien pensando una y otra vez en lo sucedido el día anterior con ese zombi-pervertido y su repentino ataque de "celo", no, no, no, no, él no podía estar celoso, ¿o sí?.

Ya le dolía la cabeza.

Se levantó y cogió una toalla para ir a bañarse, cuando llego al baño que estaba en el pasillo vio que ya alguien ocupaba el baño, y se estaba duchando según oía la regadera, seguro era Sasuke, oía una charla en la planta baja de la casa así que supuso que eran sus padres, estaba a punto de retirarse pero vio la puerta medio abrirse (al parecer estaba ajustada, sus padres abajo y el durmiendo así que Sasuke no debió preocuparse por eso) pensó que eso era extrañamente una tentación invitándolo a entrar pero al observar hacia abajo, vio a un gato negro cenizo con la cabeza ya dentro del baño.

"Ah no, eso sí que no maldito zombi" pensó Naruto.

Tomo al gato con "delicadeza y se acercó a la ventana que estaba a un lado vio hacia el jardín y coloco al gato quedando este suspendido en la mano de Naruto, estaba a punto de lanzarlo cuando se fijó en una fuente en el jardín del vecino (casualmente había una fuente ahí, solo fue casualidad), entonces calculo más o menos la fuerza que debía utilizar para hacer que el gato que se retorcía en su mano callera ahí. Meneando el gato hacia un lado para coger impulso y lo lanzo.

El pobre gato maulló y cayo a la fuente saliendo rápidamente empapado y aturdido (antes de caer al agua se había golpeado la cabeza con la parte de cemento que formaba una figura de un ángel con una trompeta de la cual salía agua)

Naruto se carcajeaba colocándose una mano en la barriga.

-¡Eso te pasa maldito zombi! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Grito sonriente al gato mojado que lo veía como queriéndolo matar. Naruto le mostro el dedo del medio de la mano.

Cuando giro no espero encontrarse con esa escena.

Un Sasuke con una bata de baño azul hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas puesta, la cola asomándose por debajo de esta, el cabello húmedo al igual que sus orejas, con gotas de agua aun cayendo, estaba sonriendo de lado con un ligero sonrojo.

Sencillamente era hermoso, no podía evitar querer quitarle esa bata, meterlo a su cuarto y encerrarse ahí ignorando todo lo demás. La voz de Sasuke lo saco de sus obscenos pensamientos.

-Me agrada mucho tus celos Naruto.

Naruto cerro la boca y movió la cabeza de un la do a otro.

-No sé de qué estás hablando teme.

-Hablo de lo que le acabas de hacer a Sai.

-Eso lo haría con Gaara, Kiba, Sakura o Hinata también, no permitiría que un pervertido los estuviera fisgoneando- giro la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos tratando de evitar que el azabache viera su sonrojo.

Sasuke sonrió y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la habitación de Naruto a cambiarse.

-Lo que digas, dobe.

Naruto resoplo, "maldito neko presumido" pensó. Mejor se bañaba y trataba de ignorar las dudas que le surgían de nuevo respecto a su comportamiento.

-Ce-los- Dijo Sakura después de darle un mordisco a la manzana.- solo debes aceptarlo Naruto, estas celoso.

-Parece que Sasuke consiguió lo que quería – Afirmo Gaara.

Naruto resoplo. Estaban sentados Sakura, Gaara y él en la azotea del instituto, acababan de salir a receso y él se los trajo ahí tratando de buscar ayuda respecto a lo que le pasaba. Ellos ya habían presenciado una escena, él les conto lo ocurrido esa mañana y ellos llegaron a una conclusión unánime.

-¿Por qué rayos les pedí consejos a los que se hicieron los mejores amigos del teme?, aun mejor, ¿Por qué no le pedí consejos a un varón? Tal vez Neji o Shikamaru me ayudarían mejor dattebayo- dijo con pésame Naruto.

-Neji te diría lo mismo y con palabras mucho más complicadas para que tu cerebro capte- dijo Sakura, Naruto trato de replicar.

-Shikamaru solo te diría que eres un tarado problemático – Dijo Gaara.

Valla amigos que tenía.

-Pero es que no es posible – Dijo un terco Naruto.

-Haber, se puede saber ¿porque no eres capaz de aceptarlo?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pu-pues porque es un teme, cretino, amargado, estreñido, creído, presumido…

A Sakura y Gaara solo les caía una gota por la cabeza estilo anime mientras Naruto seguía enumerando las "cualidades" del Uchiha menor, como si el no tuviera muchos defectos, prestaron mayor atención cuando Naruto empezó a cambiar lo que decía.

-… fuerte, frentero, honesto, directo aunque puede llegar a ser cruel pero no oculta lo que piensa, además de esos ojos tan profundos como una noche sin estrellas que te hace perder en ellos, esa cara tan fina y perfecta, ese cabello sedoso que quisieras acariciar y esos labios que te invitan a devorarlos, por kami, es tan sexy que tengo que controlarme para no…- Naruto paro al darse cuenta de lo que decía, vio a sus amigos que tenían los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca, empezó a ponerse nervioso y sintió su cara arder – O-olviden lo último que dije, no niego que sea lindo y todo.. Digo, digo – trataba de decir nervioso halándose los cabellos – lo que quiero decir es que un tipo como él no lo veo como pareja o algo parecido, solo como amigo, si eso, como amigo – dijo pareciendo tratar de convencerse a sí mismo que a sus amigos.

Sakura tenía sus ojos en forma de corazones, estaba realmente emocionada, Gaara sonreía y veía a su amiga alejándose de ella viendo que esta estaba conteniendo un chillido de emoción.

-¿Saben qué?, nunca tuvimos esta conversación dattebayo- Dijo Naruto tratando de hacerse el serio (cosa que no funcionaba por el color rojo de su cara) levantándose para salir de ahí.

Gaara empezó a contar, 3, 2, 1.

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Ahí estaba el grito de la pelirrosa.- ¿Oíste eso Gaara?- Dijo tomando las manos del pelirrojo – Naruto ya se enamoró, estoy segura que hoy mismo se da cuenta definitivamente de eso.

-Si no lo hace, yo hare que lo haga por las malas.

-Así se habla, que emoción- soltó las manos de su amigo – Seguramente Sasuke ya se dio cuenta también.

-Lo que pasa ahora es que Naruto ya está llegando a la etapa de aceptación, ahora el problema será que ese baka se le declare a Sasuke.

-Vamos Gaara, ¿acaso aun no conoces un poco Sasuke?, en cuento él se dé cuenta que Naruto ya sabe lo que siente, no se quedara sentado esperando que ese torpe se le declare, para eso primero se hará viejo antes de que se decida hacerlo.

-Ya veo, Sasuke tomara al toro por los cuernos.

Sakura y Gaara se pusieron a reírse (claro, Gaara a su manera pero se reia).

"Los humanos son raros" Pensaba Sai que estaba en forma de gato escondido ahí. Mejor se apresuraba, antes de que ese rubio le quitara su gato indomable.

El resto del transcurso de la clases no pudo concentrase, ahora se hallaba más confundido, nunca se imaginó llegar a tener una relación con alguien como lo era Sasuke, tal vez algo pasajero, pero nada más, pero ahora se encontraba imaginándose una relación seria con el neko, ¡hasta se había imaginado un futuro lejano junto a él! Lo estaba volviendo loco, seguro que su madre le ha estado echando algo en su comida en los últimos días.

Si claro, excusas.

**Acéptalo, te has enamorado. **Escucho una voz diciéndole, empezó a girar la cabeza por todos lados para ver a quien le había hablado por esa calle.

-¡ ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?! – Grito Naruto. No veía a nadie, estaba solo en esa calle.

**Eso no importa, solo me canse de oírte. **Escucho de nuevo.

Se estaba asustando, oia esa voz realmente cerca, comosi estuviera… en su cabeza.

"Genial, ya no hay nada que hacer, ya me volví loco-ttebayo" pensó.

**Tienes razón, mi voz solo la escuchas desde tu cabeza, podría decirse que soy tu conciencia.**

-Una conciencia que apenas viene a aparecer, como no – Hablo sarcásticamente.

**Está bien, no lo soy, pero tómame como una. Ahora no te desvíes del tema, la cuestión aquí es que aceptes que te has enamorado de ese Uchiha.**

-No te desvíes de tema tú, voz parlanchina, ¿cómo es que estas en mi cabeza? ¿Desde cuándo lo estás? ¿Por qué apenas vienes a hablarme?

**¡Maldición mocoso!, desde hace tiempo lo estoy y si no te hablaba era solo porque no me daba la gana, solo me dedicaba a ignorarte, pero últimamente ya no puedo hacer eso porque da la casualidad que te dio ganas de pensar.**

-¡OYE!

**Ese neko te ha coqueteado y te ha seducido hasta el punto en que logro su objetivo, estas clavadito por él, ahora solo ve, díselo y ten la follada más grande de tu vida.**

Naruto se sonrojo con eso último.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

**Mira quién habla.**

Neruto le empezó a gritar improperios pero paro al ver a una anciana verlo como si tuviera dos cabezas.

**WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA recuerda que te estoy hablando por tu cabeza mocoso, nadie más puede escucharme.**

Naruto miro a la anciana con una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue corriendo de ahí,

-piensa que estoy loco-ttebayo, y no la culpo, yo también lo creo, ¡Desde cuando mi vida se hizo tan extraña!

…

-Ahí si no respondes maldito.

…

Suspiro. Para completar las cosas extrañas que le ha pasado, ahora tiene a una voz parlanchina en su cabeza que trata de ser su doctor corazón.

**NI LO SUEÑES MOCOSO, SOLO HAGO ESTO PORQUE ME TIENES HASTA LA CORONILLA CON TUS LIOS AMOROSOS, COSA QUE NO SON COMPLICADOS, SOLO ES ACEPTARLO, DECIRLO Y FOLLAR.**

**-¿**PODRIAS DEJAR DE DECIR ESO DE FOLLAR?

Un niño que pasaba por ahí, se le cayó el helado que tenía y abrió la boca viendo a Naruto.

"Menuda suerte" pensó.

**Jajajajaja no puedo creer que me haya estado perdiendo de esto por ignorarte, te molestare más seguido, es divertido wuajajajajajajajajaja**

-Jodeté.

**Más bien eso es lo que quieres hacerle a ese Uchiha.**

En eso no pudo refutar, claro que tenía ganas de penetrar ese culo que se mandaba el neko.

**Y después dices que yo soy el pervertido.**

Naruto carraspeo.

Necesitaba ayuda de alguien que supiera sobre ese tema, claro que no iría donde sus padres, ellos ni si quieran dejaran que el refute antes de decirle que ama a Sasuke.

Casualmente ve sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol a su sensei pensativo.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?

-Decidí caminar un poco para despejarme.

-mmmmm, y ¿de qué quieres despejarte?

-¿Alguna vez ha estado confundido respecto a lo que le hace sentir alguien?

Kakashi frunció el ceño, parece que sí.

-Simplemente es desesperante-Dijo Kakashi.

-Lo sé-ttebayo.

-Tu corazón palpita demasiado rápido.

-Hai, así mismo.

-Te frustras y no sabes que hacer, a veces deseas matarlo para ver si con eso se va ese sentimiento

-Bueno, tampoco hasta allá.

-Querer matar a otros que se acercan demasiado a él.

-Hai, hai- parece que su sensei si lo entendía

-El verlo y que te provoque cogerlo- coloco sus manos en forma de que imaginaba cogiendo algo y estrujarlo –Ahorcarlo porque sabes que él es el causante de que estés confundido.

-etto – empezó a ver nervioso a su sensei.

**Parece que él la está pasando por la misma situación.**

Naruto asintió y siguió observando a su sensei que fruncía más el ceño y murmuraba insultos.

-y ¿A qué conclusión llego? – preguntó curioso.

-¿eh? – Kakashi paro lo que hacía y voltio a ver a su alumno, se había olvidado de él – Pues a una conclusión que no me gusta aceptar.

Naruto lo vio esperando una respuesta, ansioso.

-Me enamore – Dijo como si se fuera rendido.

Naruto abrió inmenso los ojos, no había llegado a ver a su sensei con alguien, siempre lo veía de pervertido leyendo novelas eróticas, le daba curiosidad saber quién era esa persona.

**No te alejes del tema mocoso.** Escucho.

Es verdad, eso quería decir que el… estaba… e-enamorado.

Miro a su sensei, este lo miraba y después los dos bajaron sus cabezas y suspiraron.

Se rindieron.

Llego a su casa, saludo pero nadie respondió, fue a la cocina y nada, volvió a llamar y escucho a Sasuke gritar desde el jardín trasero, su corazón se empezó a acelerar, dejo su mochila por ahí y fue deprisa hacia Sasuke.

Lo vio sentado en el ceped, al lado de unas rosas azules, con pétalos de sakuras regados por el césped a causa de los dos árboles de sakura que habían ahí dándole sombra. Sasuke estaba con su típico gorro negro cubriéndole las orejas y su cola enroscada, una camisa azul con un chaleco negro y jeans oscuros.

Hermoso, lo veía hermoso, con una aura misteriosa que le llamaba la atención descubrir los secretos que esta encerraba.

Sasuke lo veía extrañado, lo veía raro.

Naruto ignoro esto y se fue acercando.

-Kushina-san salió, dijo que vería a unas amigas – dijo Sasuke observando a Naruto acercarse - ¿sabes? Quiero presentarte a Onii-sama, quiere cono…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que Naruto se había sentado a su lado y lo había tomado de la nuca para darle un beso.

Abrió sus ojos impresionado, pero no tardo en reaccionar y empezó a corresponderle.

Un beso lento, transmitiéndose lo que sentían. Naruto mordio ligeramente el labio inferior de Sasuke pidiendo permiso, cosa que Sasuke de inmediato le ofrecio, abrió ligeramente su boca para sentir la lengua de Naruto explorar su cavidad. Maravilloso, sus lenguas se enroscaban y cada uno buscaba explorar la boca del otro, saborearla. Sasuke no podía creerlo, estaba en los cielos. Naruto, si tenía dudas, con eso beso le quedaba claro que lo quería, ese sabor era único, adictivo.

Naruto fue recostando lentamente a Sasuke colocando medio cuerpo encima de este, en beso se volvía mas fogoso, el azabache trataba de seguirle el ritmo, sus gemidos quedaban ahogados en el beso, trataba de respirar, Naruto noto esto y maldijo a aire. Termino el beso halando el labio inferior de Sasuke con sus dientes suavemente.

Sasuke tomaba bocanadas de aire tratando de normalizar su respiración, eso fue mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Naruto también trataba de normalizar su respiración, veía a Sasuke ahí tumbado, con el gorro en el césped que se había soltado dejando libres las orejas, estaba jadeando y sonrojado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse viéndolo.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Sasuke ya recuperando su respiración.

-Mi respuesta

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, tomo a Naruto del cuello y lo halo para darle un beso casto pero duradero dándole a entender lo feliz que se encontraba, se separaron y sonrieron y le siguieron más besos castos, sonreían entre los besos.

-Te amo Sasuke

Sasuke se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

-Yo igual.

**Huácala, podrían dejar de ser tan cursis, tanta meloseria me hará dar diabetes.**

Naruto solo lo ignoro y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del azabache, este empezó a jugar con sus cabellos.

"Ahora eres mío y solo mío" pensaron al unisonó.

**Tsk.**

¿Qué rayos era esa voz en la cabeza de Naruto?

* * *

**cha cha cha channnnn**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado cursi?**

**Espero y me digan, no soy cursi, soy como la vocecita de Naruto, me provoca diabetes esas escenas empalagosas jajajajjaaj pero espero y les haya gustado**

**A mi me quedo una duda (como no, soy la escritora y no voy a saber que anda tras cada cosa) jajajaja es respecto a la ropa de Sasuke, creo que soy pésima para la moda jajajjajajaj díganme que lo imaginaron cono yo lo hice *hermoso* jajajajjajaja**

**Dejen reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**SE QUE QUIEREN MATARME Y NO LOS CULPO, DEPUES DE ESTO ESTOY SEGURA QUE TENDRAN AUN MAS MOTIVOS PARA HACERLO PERO ESTABA DE VACACIONES CON MI FAMILIA (SIN INTERNET) Y CUANDO TERMINARON ESUVE OCUPADA (COFF, COFF VIENDO ANIME) ADEMAS DE FALTA DE INSPIRACION.**

**Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero como dije no me llegaba inspiración.**

* * *

**Ayudemos a sensei**

Seguían recostados en la hierba, disfrutando de ese momento. A Sasuke le parecía irreal aquello, pensaba que su rubio idiota tardaría más en aceptar y declarársele, claro que él tenía planeado no esperar hasta que este se dignara a decírselo, PRIMERO SE HACIA VIEJO, no, él no era de tener mucha paciencia.

Naruto estaba tranquilo, no podía creer que hubiera estado evitando ese momento, los sentimientos que le hacía sentir el amar y ser correspondido, el sabor de esos labios carnosos de su neko, hablando de "neko", ¿esa relación no sería zoofilia?, se rio ante ese pensamiento.

-De que te ríes- Dijo Sasuke.

-Nada, tonterías que pensaba.

-No es nada nuevo.

-¿Qué tratas de decir neko-teme?

-Que eres un cabeza hueca que es raro que piense.

Naruto se sentó al instante mirando al de orejas, acostado con una sonrisa burlona.

-Neko-teme – dijo entre dientes con un puño frente a su cara, como tratando de contenerse para golpear al neko.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-Tenías que dañar el momento.

-Ya lo sentía demasiado romántico, odio lo cursi. – hizo una mueca que parecía un puchero.

**Apoyo al chico, ya me estaba dando diabetes.**

-Bien, bien. Seguro kasan y tousan se podrán felices cuando les digamos, ni que decir de Sakura y Gaara, esos se volvieron muy amigos tuyos.

-Los demás también estarán felices de que hayas dejado de ser terco.

-Cállate – le dio un golpe amistoso en la cadera.

Sasuke solo rio.

-Aunque también empiezo a tener miedo. – Dijo Naruto.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-Tu hermano hará de mi vida un verdadero infierno.

**Y yo me divertiré mucho.**

"Maldito pervertido". Dijo Naruto mentalmente.

-No te preocupes, tú le caes bien, solo quiere ver si estás dispuesto a todo por mí. Es su manera de probarte.

-Qué manera – murmuro, Sasuke lo escucho y solo hizo una media sonrisa.

-¿Sabes algo?, estoy a punto de controlar mis transformaciones, ¿quiere ver? – se sentó.

-Está bien.

Sasuke se puso en posición india y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, Naruto no hacía nada por miedo a hacerle perder la concentración, cuando de pronto el azabache comenzó a brillar y después una cortina de humo. Naruto trataba de dispersarlo y cuando lo consiguió, vio a su neko, su pelaje negro saliendo entre la ropa que había en el suelo y maullando. Naruto se impresiono, Sasuke lo había logrado, podía contro…

De nuevo una estela de humo los envolvió.

Naruto tosió y volvió a tratar de esparcir el humo.

Cuando logro visualizar, fue algo parecido a un dejavú, Sasuke estaba frente a él, sentado con sus piernas a los lados de su cadera, sus manos unidas apoyadas en el suelo tapando así su vista a sus genitales, su cola meneándose y sus orejas moviéndose. ¡Estaba desnudo! (No me digas (-_-))

Su cara se puso roja al instante, llevo sus manos a su nariz pero no apartaba su vista de la obra de arte frente a él. Sasuke tenía un sonrojo en su cara y una mirada apenada pero no se movía de su posición.

"Mierda, creo que me voy a desangrar", pensó Naruto.

**Y yo también, pero sí que esta bueno.**

"Oye, ese neko es mio".

-Ecchi – Dijo Sasuke aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-N-no soy ningún pervertido, tú tienes la culpa de ser tan… tan sexy y estar de esa manera, Kami, soy hombre. – se defendió Naruto.

Sasuke lo seguía viendo de manera reprobatoria o por lo menos eso intentaba. Naruto en un momento que aparto su vista del azabache, vio tras de este a un neko cenizo, viendo fija mente.

Naruto se enfureció, se paró de inmediato y se fue hacia el neko. Este se dio cuenta demasiado tarde (al estar entretenido viendo al folla… al sexy Uchiha) que el rubio se había preparado para darle una patada.

-Oka-san, me compras el play nuevo – Decía un niño de la mano de su madre con voz suplicante.

La madre lo vio y sonrió.

-Cuando los gatos vuelen.

El niño suspiro y dirigió su vista al cielo esperando ver a un gato. La mujer de casualidad también vio hacia el cielo y abrió sus ojos y la boca enormemente al ver un neko cenizo volando.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII, TENDRE PLAY NUEVO, TENDRE PLAY NUEVO – Cantaba el niño dando brincos de alegría.

La mujer aun no salía de su asombro.

**JAJAJAJJAJA ESO ESTUVO DIVERTIDO.**

"La próxima vez que lo vea no quedara nada de él"

**Creo que eres demasiado peligroso cuando estas celoso.**

-Maldito zombi- Decía entre dientes Naruto.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió ese apodo?- Naruto giro viendo a un Sasuke vestido de nuevo viéndolo divertido –No le hagas caso a esa copia barata, seguro después de esto nos dejara en paz- "O eso creo"

-Si sabe a qué a tenerse, espero que lo haga.

Un aura terrorífica y roja estaba alrededor de Naruto.

"¿Qué rayos es esto? Extraño…" pensaba Sasuke.

-Déjalo, ven, te preparare Ramen.

-¡RAMEN! – Grito de alegría olvidándose de su anterior enojo.

**Eres un mocoso muy extraño.**

**-**Mira quien lo dice, un a vocecilla que está en mi cabeza, más raro no puede ser.

-¿De qué hablas Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke.

"Mierda, creerá que estoy loco"

-Nada Teme, sabes que a veces desvarió- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Baka.**

-Si tú lo dices – "No le creo".

"No me cree, estoy seguro". Pensó Naruto.

Yokohama, Japón 17 de Julio 2004

Un Naruto sonriente entraba al instituto, todos los que lo veían notaban que el rubio estaba más feliz de lo normal, hasta podría decir que resplandecía. ¿Y quién no?, su madre se puso muy (demasiado) contenta al saber que Sasuke era su yerno, su padre simplemente sonrió y le dijo "Ya era hora", unas dos horas después estuvo corriendo una maratón tratando de no ser alcanzado por un Sobreprotector aniki de su neko que quería matarlo, aunque afortunadamente Sasuke golpeo y noqueo para llevárselo a su marido.

"Debo recordar no hacer enojar al teme", pensó.

Después de cenar, como siempre, se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, pero Sasuke de nuevo se coló en su habitación y durmieron abrazados.

Suspiro.

Despertar con un beso es mucho mejor, hoy por fin lo despertaba cariñosamente (léase con un neko que le dio un beso, pero l por querer más siguió haciéndose el dormido y Sasuke lo baño con agua fría para que "despertara"), si, una bonita forma de comenzar el día.

-Ya te le declaraste – Afirmo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿En qué momento llego al salón y se sentó?

-Si amigo, pareces tonto enamorado, no has parado de suspirar- Comento reído Kiba.

-Por lo menos dejaste de ser problemático – Comento también burlón Shikamaru.

-¡ASI SE VIVE EL AMOR DE LA JUVENTUD!- Exclamo Lee. Siendo visto por loco por sus compañeros de salón.

-jejejeje, Sasuke y yo ya somos novios-ttebayo – Comento sonriente rascándose la mejilla con un dedo y ligeramente sonrojado.

-En hora buena – Comento un levemente sonriente Gaara.

-Fe-felicidades, Naruto-kun – Dijo la tímida Hinata.

Naruto agradecía a sus amigos por las felicitaciones.

-¿Pero que hizo que te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos? – Pregunto Neji.

"Es verdad…", pensó Naruto.

-Fue Kakashi-sensei- Comento.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- preguntaron en coro.

-Sí, me lo encontré mientras caminaba para despejar mi mente, empece a hablar con el…

*****************************************FlashBack ***************************************

-Simplemente es desesperante-Dijo Kakashi.

-Lo sé-ttebayo.

-Tu corazón palpita demasiado rápido.

-Hai, así mismo.

-Te frustras y no sabes que hacer, a veces deseas matarlo para ver si con eso se va ese sentimiento

-Bueno, tampoco hasta allá.

-Querer matar a otros que se acercan demasiado a él.

-Hai, hai- parece que su sensei si lo entendía

-El verlo y que te provoque cogerlo- coloco sus manos en forma de que imaginaba cogiendo algo y estrujarlo –Ahorcarlo porque sabes que él es el causante de que estés confundido.

-etto – empezó a ver nervioso a su sensei.

Naruto asintió y siguió observando a su sensei que fruncía más el ceño y murmuraba insultos.

-y ¿A qué conclusión llego? – preguntó curioso.

-¿eh? – Kakashi paro lo que hacía y voltio a ver a su alumno, se había olvidado de él – Pues a una conclusión que no me gusta aceptar.

Naruto lo vio esperando una respuesta, ansioso.

-Me enamore – Dijo como si se fuera rendido.

***************************************EndFlashBac k**************************************

-Va-valla, ¿quién pensaría que Kakashi-sensei se enamoraría?- Comento Sakura.

-Pa-parece que ti-tiene problemas pa-para decir lo que siente a e-esa persona- Dijo Hinata.

Todos quedaron pensativos.

-Él me ayudo a mí, deberíamos ayudarlo, ¿No creen?- Dijo Naruto.

-Bien, debemos planear en cómo ayudar a Kakashi-sensei a declararse.- Dijo decidida Sakura. Todos Afirmaron.

Estaban en verdad curiosos por saber quién podría haber conquistado al pervertido de su profesor, debía ser especial, además de cómo se expresaba pareciera que su relación no es que haya ido por buenos términos.

En ese momento Kakashi entraba al salón.

-Ohayo chico.

-¡Le ayudaremos, Kakashi-sensei! – Dijeron en coro el grupo de amigos.

Kakashi los miraba sin entender.

-Mejor siéntense, comenzare la clase.

Cuando termino la clase de Kakashi, ellos le dijeron que le ayudarían a saber cómo declararse. Después de una cara sorprendida y un notable sonrojo para después ver a Naruto reprochándolo, decidieron verse en la azotea de la secundaria al terminar todas las clases.

-Bien, estamos aquí reunidos para planear la declaración de Kakashi-sensei, pero, ¿Se puede saber qué hace Sasuke aquí?- Dijo Kiba.

-Vine a buscar a Naruto. – Dijo Sasuke, para continuar bebiendo un jugo de caja por un pitillo.

-Chicos, no tienen que hacer esto, agradezco que quieran ayudarme, pero estoy bastante grandecito y con más experiencia que ustedes – Dijo Kakashi.

-Dígame sensei, ¿cuándo tuvo una novia o novio del cual estuvo enamorado? – Pregunto Sakura, Kakashi no respondió – Ve, estamos en las mismas condiciones – Naruto carraspeo – Bueno, excepto Naruto.

-Primero se debe saber cómo es el objetivo – Dijo Shikamaru.

-Es verdad sensei, ¿cómo es la persona que le gusta? – pregunto Lee.

-Bueno, es un tonto, muchas veces habla de él mismo en tercera persona, se comporta como un niño, grita mucho, obstinado, prefiere ayudar a un compañero por encima de lo demás, es generalmente despreocupado, ridículo e infantil, es muy imperativo y es muy irritante – Dijo Kakashi.

Todos tenían una gota resbalándose por sus cabezas.

"No parece enamorado", era lo que pensaban.

**No es muy diferente de tu relación.**

-Aunque hay veces que si se pone serio, en esas veces da miedo, recuerdo que al principio que lo conocí, pensé que era un varón, pero accidentalmente lo vi desnudo y descubrí que era doncel y aparte de eso descubrí que era medio bipolar, de solo recordarlo me da escalofríos. Por verlo desnudo me toco mostrarle mi cara para que se calmara.

"Suertudo", pensaron todos sus estudiantes, hubo una época en que intentaron verle la cara, pero no funciono nada.

-Valla, ¿Y cómo se llama sensei? – Pregunto Naruto.

Kakashi se quedó callado unos momentos.

-No tengo idea – Dijo Con sus ojitos cerrados con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

Todos cayeron de espaldas.

**Ese sujeto es un idiota.**

-¡¿Cómo rayos es posible que no sepa su nombre? ¿No se supone que son amigos?!- Gritaron Kiba y Sakura.

-Gomen, gomen, pero él nunca me dijo su nombre, cuando nos conocimos éramos niños, él se acercó a mí y me reto, algo parecido a Gai, yo le pregunte quien era y el simplemente me respondió "Solo llámame Tobi". Al principio se notaba que él me odiaba, yo no lo soportaba para nada, pero después nos fuimos haciendo amigos.

-¿Cuántos años tenían?- Pregunto Gaara.

-Trece años, les dire algo, en ese entonces yo era muy estricto, me gustaba seguir las normas y no me importaba los demás, con decirles que hasta llegaba puntual, incluso antes que los demás.

Todos lo miraban sin creerle.

Kakashi fue muy severo y grave tras la muerte de su padre, siguiendo todas las reglas y el desprecio a cualquiera que desobedecieran las reglas, al igual a Tobi, quien era un chico que se colaba en el instituto para estudiar o divertirse. Pero gracias a él causo un gran resentimiento en Kakashi, como Kakashi mostró poca amabilidad hacia Tobi. Esto cambió cuando Tobi fue herido por unos pandilleros, por querer defender a una amiga llamada Rin quien fue secuestrada Los pandilleros la habían secuestrado retando a Kakashi, este también era amigo de Rin pero no quería meterse en problemas ya que tenía el uniforme puesto y estaba contra las normas. Tobi se enfureció con él y le dijo _"Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria". _Después de eso pelearon juntos, Lograron salvar a Rin y se volvieron amigos, además de que su personalidad fue cambiando un poco.

-La verdad es que Tobi siempre ha sido un misterio, desaparece por unas largas temporadas y después vuelve como si no hubiera pasado nada, sé que me oculta cosas importantes que eh intentado sacarle, pero de alguna manera logra esquivar el tema.

Todos quedaron pensativos, cuál sería la mejor forma de conquistar a alguien tan infantil.

-Creo que cualquier cosa sería bueno – Dijo Neji – Solo es llevarlo a que se divierta.

-Tienes razón Neji. – Dijo Sakura.

-Un día estupendo, ¿Por qué no llama a Tobi-san y le pregunta si quiere ver una película al cine con usted? – Dijo Shikamaru.

-Es una buena idea Shikamaru.- Dijo Naruto.

-Está bien- Dijo Kakashi sacando su celular – Hola Tobi, soy… ¿quieres dejar de gritar?, me dejaras sordo… Ya cállate, veremos hoy una película a las 4… ya veremos cual cuando lleguemos alla, no tardes.

Todos veian a Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eso sonó como orden- Dijo Sasuke.

-No pude evitarlo.

Suspiro general.

Estaban todos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos viendo a Kakashi (si, aunque lo duden, si llego a las 4) Todos tenían mucha curiosidad por conocer a Tobi (hasta Gaara y Sasuke) pero ya llevaban media hora esperándolo, estabn creyendo que dejaron plantado a Kakashi.

De repente ven a un hombre de cabello negro algo azulado con jean claro medio ajustado y una camisa con los tres primeros botones desabotonados de color azul cielo que se acercaba corriendo, paro frente a Kakashi y coloco sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar la respiración.

"No puede ser…"

-Gomen, es que una abuelita me paro para que la ayudara y después me perdí por el sendero de la vida. – Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

"SON LAS MISMAS EXCUSAS", pensaron todos.

"Es imposible", pensaba Sasuke que mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Quién era Tobi?

* * *

**Los comentarios ayudan a que me inspire *.***


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. En verdad me sorprende la cantidad de lecturas que ha tenido para ser mi primer fic. Les agradezco a todos, eso me anima.**

**Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Tobi**

Pero qué situación más… complicada, no entendía como había terminado así, recordaba estaba teniendo un aburrido día y se encontraba viendo algunas investigaciones cuando su amigo Kakashi lo había llamado para tener ¡UNA CITA!, estaba contento, iba a tener una cita con el Hatake aunque este había insistido en que solo era una salida de amigos.

Creyó que sería el día más feliz de su vida, porque estaba seguro que Kakashi lo había invitado por algo en especial y esperaba que fuera lo que el tanto esperaba, pero no, parecía que tuviera mala suerte…

*************************************FlashBack**** **********************************

Corría todo lo que podía, le había cogido la tarde, esperaba que no se fuera ido, seguro estaba enfadado por llegar tarde, con lo fanático que era con la puntualidad no tenía por qué dudarlo.

Lo vio parado frente a la entrada del cine, no pudo evitar sonreír, acelero el paso y paro frente a él.

-Gomen, es que una abuelita me paro para que la ayudara y después me perdí por el sendero de la vida. – Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Sí, si, lo que digas, muévete que la película ya va a comenzar- Dijo Kakashi girando la cara, parecía que trataba de evitar mirarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Bien, empecemos con la cita, vallamos a ver que películas buenas ahí – Dijo sonriente pasando un brazo por los hombros del peligris.

-Y-ya te dije que no es una cita - Tenia un ligero sonrojo que medio lo cubría con el tapabocas.

-"Sí, sí, lo que digas, muévete que la película ya va a comenzar".

El Hatake solo suspiro y entraron al cine, compraron las boletas para una película de acción y bastantes golosinas (a petición del azabache), entraron a la sala correspondiente y se sentaron en tres filas más a delante de la última.

Luego entraron unos jóvenes y se sentaron en la última fila y comenzó la película.

Estuvieron atentos a ella y comían crispetas del mismo recipiente y de vez en cuando comentaban algo de la película. Hubo un punto en que cuando querían coger crispetas sus manos se cruzaron, se voltearon a ver pero el cruce de miradas no duro mucho ya que el peligris aparto la mirada y también la mano, se veía avergonzado, el azabache le pareció divertido y continuo viendo la película como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Escuchaba murmullos de la parte de atrás, y sentía que lo miraban… bah, se estaba imaginando cosas, ellos solo veían la película.

"A veces creo que soy demasiado precavido", pensó Tobi.

-Estuvo genial la película, ¿No crees Kakashi?- Pregunto Tobi mientras caminaba y estiraba los brazos.

-La verdad, es que fue muy buena, no esperaba que lo fuera – Dijo en tono desinteresado.

-Los efectos especiales estuvieron buenísimos – Decía como un niño.

-Ya cálmate mocoso.

-No soy un mocoso – Reprocho haciendo un puchero, el Hatake no pudo evitar sonrojarse y girar la cara.

-Lo sé, eres un buen chico.

-Hai, Tobi es un buen chico – Dijo alzando los brazos eufórico.

-Deja de hacer eso, das pena ajena – Bajándole los brazos.

-Kakashi se avergüenza de Tobi, Tobi está deprimido – Se veía a Tobi en una esquina acuclillado haciendo círculos en el suelo con un dedo y tenía un aura deprimente.

-Oe, cálmate, no me avergüenzo de ti – movía sus manos de lado a lado.

-¿Honto ni? – Volteándolo a ver con ojos de cachorrito regañado.

-Honto ni

-¡KAKASHI ME QUIERE! – Dijo un alegre Tobi tirándose a abrazar a Kakashi para pegar su mejilla a la de él.

-¡Oe! Quítate- Hacia todo lo posible para quitárselo de encima.

-Ie

-Te quitas ahora o no vamos a comer nada.

Tobi lo soltó inmediatamente y se puso como un buen niño.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la cita continua? – Pregunto "inocentemente" Tobi.

-Si – luego de ver la sonrisa de Tobi quiso aclarar – Di-digo no, ya te dije que no es una cita, es una salida de AMIGOS.

-Si ahora lo llaman asi, entonces sigamos con nuestra "SALIDA DE AMIGOS" – Dijo un burlón Tobi, para seguir caminando.

"Definitivamente no es tan inocente", pensó Kakashi "Esos aun no siguen", pensó mirando hacia una esquina en que se podía apreciar unas cabezas de 7 personas, "¿Dónde está Sasuke?", se encogió de hombros y empezó a alcanzar a Tobi.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Tobi luego de que Kakashi lo hubiera alcanzado.

-Pues, vamos a un pequeño restaurante que queda cerca.

Tobi asintió.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, uno que no se les hacía incomodo, aunque Kakashi estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraba o eso parecía pero Tobi había notado los nervios de su amigo y se reía en su mente "Es divertido" pensaba. Pasaron por un callejón estrecho y escucharon un maullido, giraron a ver y vieron a un gato blanco, tenía un collar. Kakashi se agacho y le acaricio la cabeza mientras Tobi lo veía con el ceño fruncido "Maldito gato" pensaba, en eso llego un niño y el gato se acercó a este para que lo cargara y se fuera.

-Parece que te gusta los gatos, no lo sabía – Dijo extrañamente serio.

-¿Acaso estas celoso de un gato? – Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que no, mejor vamos a comer ¿quieres? – Dijo para empezar a caminar rápido.

-Está bien, está bien.

Llegaron a un pequeño local de Ramen llamado Akanoren, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa alejada, escucharon las campanas de cuando se abre la puerta y vieron a un chico que no se alcanzó a reconocer como era porque estaba siendo arrastrado de nuevo afuera y este se quejaba diciendo que quería ramen.

"Raro", pensó Tobi.

"Naruto baka" pensó Kakashi.

El mesero llego a ellos y pidieron un plato de ramen para luego el mesero retirarse.

-Sabes, no es mala idea tener un gato – Comento Kakashi.

-Pero no se llevaran bien con los demonios de perros que tienes – Dijo Tobi haciendo una mueca.

-Que tú no te lleves bien con ellos no significa que los demás tampoco.

-Estamos hablando de un gato no de una persona, además no tengo idea de porque no le caigo bien a esos pulgosos.

-No tienen pulgas, yo mismo los baño. Yo tampoco entiendo porque no te pueden ver.

-Me tienen envidia.

Kakashi no entendió, ¿De qué podría tenerle envidia sus perros?, dejo de prestarle atención a eso total Tobi era raro y aun así le encantaba.

-Aquí está la orden- Dijo el mesero dejando los platos frente a ellos.

-Arigato – Dijo un sonriente Tobi.

-Es un placer – Respondió de manera "seductora"

-Bien, ya te puedes ir – Dijo Kakashi molesto, el mesero lo vio y se retiró, se asustó al ver la mirada que le dirigía.

-Estás celoso – aseguro Tobi.

-No lo estoy, simplemente es molesto, sabes que no me gusta que vean mi cara. – Dijo quitándose un lado del tapabocas pero aun tapaba su cara de la vista de los demás, excepto de Tobi que estaba frente a él, el cual se encontraba levemente sonrojado al verle la cara.

-Lo sé, me alegra saber que soy de los pocos que la han visto.

-Solo los que me conocieron antes de que mi padre muriera la vieron y era un niño, así que el único que la ha visto eres tú.

Aquello hizo sonrojar aún más a Tobi y también sonreír.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, hablaron de cosas que hacían cuando eran más jóvenes y de sus competencias, hasta hablaron sobre el día que cambio la relación entre los dos, el día en que Tobi había quedado mal herido por una pandilla al querer rescatar a su amiga Rin.

Cuando terminaron salieron del restaurante y caminaron un poco. Ya estaba oscuro, el tiempo se les había pasado volando

-Bueno, ya oscureció, espero te hayas divertido – Comento Kakashi

-¿eh?, eso es todo- Dijo extrañado Tobi.

-¿Cómo que si eso es todo? – pregunto Kakashi sin entender.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?- Kakashi solo negó un poco nervioso, Tobi continuo –vaya, yo que pensé que te me ibas a declarar- Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido – A este paso me hare viejito, así que me tocara avanzar – Kakashi aún no entendía que quería decir Tobi cuando este le tomo cabeza, le bajo el tapa bocas y lo acerco para robarle un beso. Kakashi aún tenía los ojos abiertos, no podía creer lo que pasaba, SU AMIGO LO ESTABA BESANDO Y SE SUPONIA QUE "ÉL" IBA A DECLARARSELE.

Tobi se separó del beso lentamente, y miro la cara de Kakashi, estaba sonrojado al igual que él, le coloco de nuevo la máscara y sonrió.

-A partir de ahora eres mi novio, espero no me vallas a ser infiel Kakashi-hentai – Afirmo Obito – nos vemos luego – finalizo para luego alejarse de un shockiado Kakashi que no podía creer como había surgido las cosas.

Camino una cuadra y no podía quitarse esa sonrisa boba de su cara, valla que Kakashi era lento. Paro de caminar al ver alguien adelante.

-¿Cómo te va, Onii-sama?- Dijo Sasuke frente a él cruzado de brazos viéndolo reprobatoriamente.

No entendía esa mirada de su protegido pero luego recordó en la transformación en la que estaba y lo único que hizo fue decir…

-Muy bien y ¿a ti? – Con una sonrisa rascando se la cabeza.

Sasuke lo veía aun mal.

****************************************EndFlashBa ck************************************

Después de eso Sasuke lo llevo prácticamente arrastras y con amenazas hasta la casa de Itachi, este abrió para luego sorprenderse con lo que veía.

Ahora estaba ahí sentado con sus dos protegidos viéndolo mal, parados frente a él con los brazos cruzados y al esposo del mayor parado alejado viendo nervioso la escena.

-Tienes una pareja y no nos lo dijiste –Comenzó Itachi.

-Coqueteaste con Kakashi y aparte de eso lo besaste aun teniendo a otro – continuo Sasuke.

-Un momento, no tengo ninguna pareja, lo mío con Kakashi va muy enserio – Aclaro Obito.

-¿Cómo pretendes que creamos eso cuando te estamos viendo como un humano?- Dijo Itachi.

-Simplemente omití detalles de lo que podía hacer, no creí que se enojarían tanto, les juro que no me he acostado con nadie – respondió Obito.

-Oe, no nos vengas con ese cuento que sabemos muy bien que para ser un humano se necesita haberse acostado con uno – Dijo Sasuke, quien normalmente se ve sin expresar emociones, ahora se veía muy enfadado.

-Miren, recuerden que Madara fue mi sensei – Los chicos lo quedaron mirando – somos una clase de neko-humanoide diferente, nuestros ojos nos hacen diferentes – los chicos empezaban a entender – el sharingan que poseemos desafia la lógica y hace esto posible.

-De por si ustedes desafían la lógica asi que esto no me suena descabellado – Dijo Shisui, los Uchihas voltearon a verlo – Solo digo – Dijo intimidado.

-¿Por qué no nos enseñaste eso?- Pregunto el Uchiha menor.

-Porque debían desarrollar el Sharingan hasta las tres aspas, no sabía que Itachi ya tenía esposo, venía a enseñarle pero ya no lo necesita y Sasuke aún no ha logrado…

-Sasuke lo interrumpió mostrándole su sharingan.

-Okey, si lo tienes pero no has podido controlar la transformación de neko a humanoide o al revés, no podrías controlar esta transformación.

-Pero tú lo lograste muy joven, ¡Kakashi te conoce desde los 13 años!, es imposible que tuvieras que utilizar gorra y él no te pregunte nada de eso.- Dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, cuando lo conocí llevaba gorra después es que logre controlar la transformación, me imagino que él te conto sobre una pelea en que quede mal herido –Sasuke asintió – pues Sali mal herido porque no podía dejar que Rin me viera como neko, estaba más concentrado en mantener mi transformación que en la pelea, si no llega Kakashi hubiera tenido que mostrar mis orejas y cola.

Los hermanos y Shisui entendieron.

-Aun así, lo conoces desde hace mucho, no crees que él tiene el derecho de saber que eres o quien eres porque ni siquiera sabe tu nombre – Dijo Sasuke.

-Que me iba a creer.

-Sabe que existimos por mí e Itachi, es hora que se lo digas ¿no crees?

Obito se puso serio.

-Está bien Sasuke, yo le diré a Kakashi, pero tú también tendrás que decirle a Naruto-kun sobre tu pasado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, él no quería decirle a Naruto nada, no quería involucrarlo pero también sabía que él tenía el derecho de saber y que lo apoyaría (aunque no le gustara) en lo que fuera, trataría de protegerlo de cualquier forma, además necesitaba desahogarse con él.

-Está bien Onii-sama, le diré a Naruto.

¿Cuáles serán las cosas que pasó Sasuke?

* * *

**Los reviews me inspiran y ayudan a mejorar, espero críticas, comentarios, lo que sea es bienvenido.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: Hare un especial de este capítulo desde la perspectiva de los chicos.**


	16. Extras

**Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo con la actualización, espero les guste los extras del capítulo, no se preocupen, mañana si dios quiere subiré el otro capítulo.**

**Responderé los reviews anónimos por aquí.**

**chizuruchan1999: **_No te preocupes, me alegro que hayas estado siguiéndome, tienes razón, ese Kakashi era muy lento. Ese Naruto jamás se perdería su ramen jejejejej yo también quisiera tener el sharingan. La voz de la mente de Naruto si es Kurama, después veremos el porqué de eso._

**Amante-animeid: **_Lamento tardarme, pero es que no me llega la inspiración, Kakashi es un amor enamorado *.*_

**noona kane: **_Asi es, mejor darlo uno con paso seguro a esperar a que lo haga el otro y estar inseguro._

**FenixIzumi16: **_Gustaria, pero nah, mejor dejar a Naruto como hijo único, pensare en esa idea para otro fic que llegue a hacer, pero gracias por la idea de todos modos._

**Cjs: **_me alegra que te guste, espero te guste la actualización._

**Bueno, espero les guste estos extras y agradezco también a los demás que me dejaron reviews, no sé si a todos les respondi por PM, me disculpan si no.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Extra 1**

**Gato desahuciado**

Estaba todo sucio, parecía un gato callejero, las personas lo evitaban o lo ignoraban, no podía caminar bien puesto que aún le dolía las costillas, maldito rubio salvaje, era un animal, un peligro y creer que le tenía miedo a Obito-san, corrección, Obito-san era más peligroso sin duda, pero aun así ese rubio era un animal, y de los más salvajes, él no tenía la culpa que su prometido, ahora ex-prometido, estuviera de lo más violable y que sus ojitos no se hubieran podido apartar del cuerpo desnudo de este.

-¿Qué te paso gatito?- escucho el neko.

Levanto la cabeza y vio a un chico pelirrojo, ojos turquesa claros, quien se encontraba acuclillado para ponerse a su nivel.

"Este es uno de los amigos de Uchiha-bastardo, creo que se llamaba Gaara", pensó Sai.

-Creo que ya te he visto antes – Dijo Gaara empezando a acariciar la cabeza del minino – No tienes collar… te llevare a mi casa y te limpiare, ¿Te parece?- pregunto al gato que respondió con un maullido.

"Mi día mejoro, este doncel también es muy lindo", pensaba de manera pervertida Sai. "Parece que me apareció un ángel"

Mentira, ese pelirrojo era todo menos un ángel.

Era un demonio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del mencionado lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo directamente a la bañera, no, no crean que es por eso de que a los gatos no les gusta mojarse, el problema radicaba que el maldito pelirrojo le hecho HIELO al agua y se puso a bañarlo ahí sacando como excusa que el frio lo relajaría, mas encima de eso no lo limpiaba de manera amable si no de una manera muy brusca, aunque el quiso escaparse, el pelirrojo no lo soltó.

Después de haberlo secado, Gaara se puso a buscar algo en sus cajones, pensó que ya se portaría lindo con él. Que equivocado estaba. Saco unos trajecitos para mascotas y se los puso, PERO ERA COSAS ROSADITAS, ahora tenía una especie de suéter y unos moños en sus orejas y cuello, le tomo fotos de esa manera y después dijo algo que lo dejo pálido.

-Tienes las uñas muy largas – Dijo con un cortaúñas en la mano.

"Sálvenme", pensó Sai, trato de huir lo más rápido posible pero el pelirrojo lo atrapo.

Después de batallar por un largo rato, quedo entre las piernas del doncel que lo sostenían fuertemente y este tomo una de sus garritas y empezó la tortura. Lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar los ojos, sentir y escuchar cómo eran cortadas sus uñitas.

Después el pelirrojo le trajo comida de gatos pero sabía horrible, seguro y era de esas bolsas baratas de comida para gatos.

Ahora estaba ahí, tirado en el piso de la habitación del pelirrojo, con una ropa ridícula, sin sus garritas y con un mal sabor de boca.

-Gaara, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la hermana mayor Temari, al ver un extraño brillo de diversión en la mirada de su hermanito mientras este tomaba té.

Ella es pasiva e inteligente. Es muy tranquila y a primera vista parece una chica superficial, pero es toda una guerrera y es implacable con sus enemigos. Es algo maternal con sus hermanos y siempre trata de cuidarlos y de resolver sus disputas internas. Parece la menos fría de los tres, mas sólo sus ganas de luchar la libran de ello. Su carácter es dominante y directa hacia aquellos que la rodean, no duda en decir lo que piensa. Temari tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos verdes azulado.

Kankuro al escuchar a su hermana, voltio a ver a su ototo.

Él es sádico, socarrón y algo engreído en su vida normal, pero no es tan frío como aparenta y quiere mucho a sus hermanos. Tiene el pelo marrón y se parece mucho a su padre, además es muy lindo.

Gaara solo sonrió y siguió tomando su té.

"Creo que estar cerca de Sasuke me está afectando, me divertí haciendo sufrir a ese pervertido", pensó Gaara, así es, el doncel recordaba muy bien a Sai, después de todo Sasuke le conto sobre él y le advirtió no acercársele pero no pudo evitar cobrarle todas las veces que Sasuke le había dicho sobre las "visitas" del pintorcillo a su ducha.

Dulce venganza.

* * *

**Extra 2**

**Metiches**

De repente ven a un hombre de cabello negro algo azulado con jean claro medio ajustado y una camisa con los tres primeros botones desabotonados de color azul cielo que se acercaba corriendo, paro frente a Kakashi y coloco sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar la respiración.

"No puede ser…"

-Gomen, es que una abuelita me paro para que la ayudara y después me perdí por el sendero de la vida. – Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

"SON LAS MISMAS EXCUSAS", pensaron todos.

"Es imposible", pensaba Sasuke que mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Qué hace onii-sama sin orejas?"

-No parece mucho a un doncel en verdad- murmuro Kiba.-ittae- se quejó al sentir un golpe en su cabeza, cortesía de Gaara.

Fijaron de nuevo su vista a la pareja.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, muévete que la película ya va a comenzar- Escucharon a decir Kakashi girando la cara.

-Bien, empecemos con la cita, vallamos a ver que películas buenas ahí – Dijo sonriente pasando un brazo por los hombros del peligris.

-Y-ya te dije que no es una cita - Tenia un ligero sonrojo que medio lo cubría con el tapabocas.

-"Sí, sí, lo que digas, muévete que la película ya va a comenzar".

Los chicos no pudieron evitar reír despacio, parece que ese Tobi sabía muy bien lo que sentía su maestro.

-No puedo creer que Kakashi sea tan lento- Dijo Neji.

-Tsk, que problemático- Bueno ustedes saben quién.

-Oigan ya se alejan, ¿vamos a ver dentro de la sala de cine también? – pregunto curioso Lee.

-Claro, vamos- dijo Hinata. Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos. – so-solo quiero co-conocer a quien conquisto a nuestro sensei- dijo agachando la vista y sonrojada.

-Yo también quiero ver – Dijo Sasuke, los demás se extrañaron, según entendían Sasuke no estaba interesado en eso, pero parece que ahora sí.

-Bueno que esperamos, vamos a comprar los boletos- dijo Sakura.

Fueron a la taquilla y compraron los boletos.

"Tal vez logre ver la cara del Kakashi-sensei", pensaba Naruto.

**Oye chico, ese sujeto se me hace extraño, no cofio.**

"¿Acaso tu confías en alguien?" preguntó Naruto a su "conciencia"

**Te hablo enserio mocoso, ese tipo se me hace familiar, creo que en algún momento me nos hemos topado con su esencia.**

"¿eh?"

**Lo que digo es que yo puedo ver o sentir la esencia de las personas, y cada una tiene una diferente, asi que me parece extraño que la sienta familiar.**

"Estas alucinando Kyuubi"

-Oe, dobe ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Sasuke sacándolo de la charla mental que tenía pasándole una mano frente a su cara.

-Nada teme, ¿Qué me decías?- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa para que no le diera importancia.

-Que ya vamos a entrar, usuratonkachi.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona entrando a la sala.

-Maldito neko-teme- murmuro Naruto entrando a la sala.

Entraron y se fijaron en su sensei con su acompañante en la parte de atrás asi que decidieron hacerse en la última fila.

Comenzó la película.

Vieron en todo momento a la pareja de enfrente, que estuvieron atentos a ella y comían crispetas del mismo recipiente y de vez en cuando comentaban algo de la película. Hubo un punto en que cuando querían coger crispetas sus manos se cruzaron, se voltearon a ver pero el cruce de miradas no duro mucho ya que el peligris aparto la mirada y también la mano, se veía avergonzado.

-Kiaaaa, porque no le dio un beso, kakashi-baka- Dijo Sakura con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-Se vieron tan lindos- murmuro Hinata.

-Me late que Tobi-san siente lo mismo por Kakashi-sensei – afirmo Gaara.

-A mí también me parece lo mismo, ¿tú qué opinas Shikamaru?- Dijo Kiba.

-Que Tobi-san se está divirtiendo de los gestos de Kakashi-sensei.

-También lo note – Dijo Neji.

-Y yo que creí que era lento, parece que Kakashi-sensei es más lento que yo –Dijo Naruto, los demás le dieron la razón – ¿Tu qué opinas Sasuke?- pregunto girándose a este que se encontraba a su izquierda, lo vio viendo a la pareja con el ceño fruncido, parecía que le molestara algo.

**Ese chico también lo noto, parece que algo lo está inquietando.**

"Puede que no sea lo mismo que a ti te inquieta, mmm, etto…"

**¿No sabes cómo llamarme? **Se burló la voz.

"Tú no me has dicho que eres ni tampoco dado tu nombre", reprocho Naruto.

**Llámame Kurama.**

"Bien Kurama, puede que Sasuke piense otra cosa"

-Parece que no quiere opinar- Lo saco de su charla Sakura.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Lee?- pregunto Neji viendo a su compañero en la derecha.

Todos giraron a verlo (excepto Sasuke) y se les cayó una gota estilo anime. Cejotas estaba muy entretenido en la película.

Los chicos estaban detrás de una esquina viendo a la pareja, Tobi parecia un niño en verdad, así gestos exagerados y actuaba infantilmente. Ahora estaba encima de Kakashi después de gritar que Kakashi lo quería.

-¿Ustedes alcanzan a escuchar algo?- pregunto Kiba desde abajo.

-Yo no- Dijo Sakura que estaba arriba de este.(Recuerden que solo se ven sus cabezas en una hilerita por la esquina)

-Yo tampoco- Dijo afligida Hinata que estaba arriba de Sakura.

-Nadie escucha nada – Dijo Gaara que estaba encima de Hinata.

-que fastidio – Dijo Shikamaru arriba de Gaara.

-Estamos demasiado lejos- Afirmo Neji arriba de Shikamaru.

-Yo quería oir-ttebayo- Dijo con un puchero Naruto que estaba encima de Neji.

Lee no hablaba tratando de escuchar algo, este se encontraba debajo de Kiba.

-Yo si escucho- Dijo Sasuke detrás de ellos, quien se encontraba recostado a la pared con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos. Todos giraron sus cabezas a verlo mal.

"Malditas orejas", pensaron todos.

-Miren, se están yendo- Anuncio Lee.

Todos trataron de caminar a la vez y paso lo obvio, todos cayeron encima de otros, la peor parte se la llevo Lee. Sasuke pasó por un lado de ellos viéndolos con gracia.

Se levantaron y sacudieron la ropa y empezaron a seguir a la pareja.

Veían a la pareja caminar en silencio, parecía que Kakashi no le iba a decir nada, después vieron que este se agachaba y acariciaba a un gato, luego llegaba un niño y el gato se iba con este.

-¿De que hablaran?- pregunto Lee.

-Eso quisiéramos saber- Dijo un Kiba frustrado por no poder oir.

-No podemos acercarnos para escuchar ya que nos vería Tobi-san – Dijo Shikamaru

-Kakashi-baka, ¿cuándo le va a decir?- decía Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-Pa-parece que no lo hará- Dijo Hinata.

Todos suspiraron.

**Aún sigue sin tramarme ese tal Tobi. Hay algo raro en él, te lo digo en serio mocoso.**

Naruto resoplo, ese Kurama era un paranoico.

Giro a ver a Sasuke pero este se veía demasiado serio y a la vez molesto.

"¿Qué le pasara?", pensó preocupado.

"Según tengo entendido, no tiene pareja, no le conozco ningún amigo y según kakashi, se conocen desde hace años, pero Kakashi se sorprendió mucho al saber lo que soy así que nunca se lo dijo, y parece ahora que onii-sama le gusta o está enamorado de ese kakashi, pero, ¿No tiene pareja? Deberá darme muchas explicaciones" pensaba Sasuke.

Vieron que entraban a un pequeño local de Ramen llamado Akanoren.

-¡RAMEN!- Grito de júbilo Naruto corriendo hacia el local.

-¡Espera Naruto!- Gritaron los chicos corriendo tras Naruto para evitar que entrara.

Naruto entro pero asi de rápido entro, asi de rápido, Neji y Shikamaru lo arrastraron a fuera.

-PERO YO QUIERO RAMEN, QUIERO RAMEN- se quejaba Naruto.

-¡Callate baka!- dijo una furiosa Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Dobe.

-No te burles neko-teme- decía un lloroso Naruto acariciándose la cabeza.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Kiba.

Todos se miraron y decidieron esperar afuera, si veían a su sensei feliz, significaría que ya se le declaro, pero si salían normal, su sensei era un baka.

Se sentaron en una banca doble que había en un parque cerca, desde ahí podían observar la entrada del local, se pusieron a charlar un rato sobre las ultimas cosas que habían pasado, Sakura reía comentando que Shion se pondría hecha una furia cuando se enterara que el que la dejo "calva" era ahora el novio de su "amor", los demás reían al recordar esa escena y también al imaginarse la histeria que se armaría con las tres idiotas. Sasuke aún continuaba serio y pensativo, incluso cuando Gaara conto lo que le había hecho a Sai. Naruto estaba preocupado.

Dejaron de charlar cuando vieron a Kakashi y a Tobi salir del local y dirigirse así donde estaban ellos, apresurados se escondieron, de nuevo, en los arbustos.

Cuando estaban cerca escucharon lo que decían.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?- Kakashi solo negó un poco nervioso, Tobi continuo –vaya, yo que pensé que te me ibas a declarar- Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y los chicos tambien– A este paso me hare viejito, así que me tocara avanzar -

Todos tenían la boca abierta, les pareció algo conocido esa manera tan directa de ser.

"Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién", pensaba Naruto.

**Te lo dije. **Pero Naruto no le estaba prestando atención, porque estaba algo ido después de verle la cara a Kakashi, si, se la vio, al fin se la vio, debía agradecerle a ese doncel por bajarle el tapabocas para robarle un beso a su sensei.

Naruto no era el único ido, los demás estaban igual, al fin le veían la cara, el más grande misterio había sido revelado. Las chicas tenían sus ojos en forma de corazón al ver el beso, después se darían cuenta que también vieron la cara de Kakashi.

Salieron de su letargo al escuchar a Tobi.

-A partir de ahora eres mi novio, espero no me vallas a ser infiel Kakashi-hentai – Afirmo Obito – nos vemos luego – finalizo para luego alejarse de un shockiado Kakashi que no podía creer como había surgido las cosas.

**¿No te recuerda a la manera de confesarse y decirte las cosas de Sasuke?**

"Tienes razón, Sasuke es algo así parecido"

**¿Algo?, ese chico es así mocoso.**

"Hablando de Sasuke…" Naruto voltio a ver por todos lados, salió de los arbustos y no prestaba atención a sus amigos que felicitaban y se burlaban de su sensei, "Donde esta ese neko-teme" se preguntaba, no estaba por ningún lado, esperaba que no se haya perdido de ver la cara de su sensei.

Después lo vería en casa.

Se dirigió también a su sensei a molestarlo por lo lento.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Estoy empezando a sentir que pierdo lectores, :O en serio, ya no es como antes, aunque de todos modos me sorprende la cantidad de lecturas que ha tenido. No quiero alargar mucho el fi casi que el drama y el momento de la verdad se acerca.**

**Dejen reviews please.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, creo que publicare cada fin de semana :P**

**Aquí les traigo el tan esperado capitulo, espero y lo disfruten, porque les tendré una sorpresa (No en el capítulo) Ya verán.**

**harunablakrose: **_Espero este también te parezca hermoso, gracias por ser el único comentario en el capi anterior TT_TT_

**Sin más, lean el capítulo.**

* * *

**Secretos revelados**

Yokohama, Japón 18 de Julio 2004

Viernes, un día que todo estudiante espera, y Naruto no era la excepción, ya que podría pasar todo el fin de semana con su neko, molestarlo un poco, porque eso le encantaba, ver que esa cara inexpresiva cambiaba totalmente a una mueca de enojo cada que lo molestaba, y amaba verlo así, lo hacía ver mucho más… salvaje ¿tal vez?, bueno el punto era que le encantaba hacerlo rabiar, sus orejas se paraban, su cola se erizaba y hasta se hacía notorios los colmillos felinos, y en esos momento era que se ponía a imaginar cómo sería domar a esa fierecilla, se imaginaba un sexo de lo mas de duro, salvaje. Algún día, después de que ya hicieran el amor por primera vez, lo haría enojar para tener sexo así de salvaje. De solo pensar en eso ya se le ponía dura.

**Calenturiento.**

Ah, se había olvidado de él. Le molestaba que alguien pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, ¿es que no podía tener una fantasía para él solo?

**Lamento decirte que no, tendrás que soportarme toda la vida, y créeme que para mí tampoco lo disfruto. Con tan solo estos días ya sé que eres un dolor de cabeza.**

"El dolor de cabeza eres tú, ¿Quién está en la mente de quien-ttebayo?"

**Pues yo escucho la tuya, pero no es que este en ella mocoso, como tengo que decirte que puedo ver, escuchar a través de ti, pero no al revés, tú no sabes que es lo que veo, escucho o pienso jajaja eso es bueno, puedo divertirme a tu costa jajajajajajaj.**

"Maldito zorro", si, después de molestar un poco a Kakashi de camino a casa Kurama le había dicho que no solo existían los nekos-humanoides también existían otros seres mágicos como él, el cual era un demonio del bosque en forma de zorro, Naruto no le creía hasta que cuando estaba durmiendo "soñó" con el zorro y valla susto que se pegó, era enorme y tenía algo así como un aura o presencia intimidante y aterradora, pero después de que este empezara a burlarse de él, todo el miedo que sintió se fue a la mi… a la borda. También le dijo que él se encontraba en el bosque Aokigahara (le dio escalofríos de solo oírlo) bosque también conocido como Jyukai (mar de árboles) que ciertamente se encuentra en las faldas del monte Fuji. Este bosque, de más de 3.000 hectáreas de extensión, es el lugar elegido por decenas de personas cada año para poner punto final a sus vidas. En el 2002 se alcanzó el record de 78 suicidios en el interior del bosque con ello se ganó el apodo de "El bosque de los suicidios". Y él como es de miedoso, le dijo a Kurama que era una lástima que no se fueran a conocer en persona, el zorro solo se rio.

También después de lo de Kakashi, se preguntaba donde estaba su neko-teme, dejo de preocuparse al verlo llegar justo a la hora de la cena, le pregunto dónde estaba y este solo respondió "Fui a hablar con onii-sama y nii-san", lo vio pensativo, quiso preguntarle que le sucedía pero él hablo primero y le dijo "Ven mañana después de clases, quiero estar contigo" y él como buen novio que era, no le iba a quedar mal.

**Mejor presta atención a la clase mocoso, no quiero oírte lamentarte por reprobar alguna materia por haber estado en las nubes.**

Así como le dijo Kurama, así lo hizo y valla, por poco y se pierde un punto importante que iría en el examen.

En unos asientos más alejado de Naruto, se encontraba Shion mirando a Naruto, desde ayer lo veía suspirando como idiota, pero no como cualquier idiota, no, como un idiota enamorado. Eso la hacía enojar, pensaba que ese estúpido doncel que se atrevió a enfrentarla era la causa de esos suspiros (y_ no estas nada lejos de la realidad _:3). Debía hacer algo, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y Naruto no será la excepción.

* * *

Las clases habían transcurrido normalmente, en receso se habían acercado a buscar a su sensei Kakashi y lo encontraron con Itachi. No perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron a molestarlo, era divertido ver que ese tapabocas no lograba cubrir ese sonrojo que se le formaba, hasta a Itachi le pareció divertido y después de ponerse al dia con lo de la cita, se puso a molestar también a Hatake. El resto del día fue normal, bueno si con normal nos referíamos a Lee y Gai-sensei haciendo poses raras gritando algo sobre la juventud y luego tenían que correr hasta desmayarse, si, el día estuvo normal.

Llego feliz su casa y con una sonrisa boba. (_Como siempre_).

-¡Tadaima!- Saludo Naruto.

-Okairi- Le respondió Kushina que iba saliendo.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Ire de compras, Sasuke-chan no quiso acompañarme, ¿tu si? – Lo miro con los ojos esperanzados pero Naruto solo la veía con terror y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, Kushina suspiro –Está bien, no hagan cosas malas – termino de decir con una sonrisa pícara y salió.

Naruto se quedó ahí viendo a su madre con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Mejor voy con el teme", pensó.

**Recuerda no propasarte.**

"Yo no haría eso"

Kurama no respondió.

Dejo sus cosas en su habitación y se colocó ropa ligera, las cuales consistían en una camisa naranja y unas pantalonetas azules. Al terminar de cambiarse su puerta se abrió, voltio a ver y estaba Sasuke vestido de unos pantalones holgados blancos y una camisa azul rey. Se veía nervioso, como indeciso en entrar o no entrar.

**Eso es raro.**

"Muy raro"

-Necesito hablar contigo Naruto.

-Claro, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?- pregunto sentándose en la cama y dando palmadas al lado para que Sasuke también hiciera lo mismo.

Sasuke lo vio y se acercó rápido pero se sentó en las piernas de Naruto y lo abrazo por el cuello. Naruto lo vio extrañado, a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho esos cariñitos por así decirlo.

-Sobre mi pasado.

Naruto trago duro.

-No quiero que me interrumpas, solo escúchame y… abrázame.

Naruto obedeció.

-Nosotros no nacemos en forma de nekos, nacemos así, como un humano solo que con orejas y cola. Al cumplir once años es que nos convertimos en nekos. Tenía diez años recién cumplidos, solo había pasado una semana. Vivía con onii-sama y nii-san, ese dia onii-sama decidió salir de viaje, Itachi estaba ocupado estudiando así que no tenía con quien jugar. Sali al parque en que se encontraban varios niños, pero no he sido bueno relacionándome asi que me aparte y entre por el pequeño "bosque" que había ahí, a medida que entraba se me había caído mi gorra, quedando expuestas mis orejas, no me había dado cuenta. Me entretuve viendo a las serpientes que habían por ahí, cuando sentí un pinchonazo n el cuello, al llevar mi mano ahí, me quite un dardo, después tdo se volvió oscuro.

Naruto empezó sobarle la espalda, Sasuke había empezado a temblar.

-Tenía miedo, cuando abrí los ojos habían muchas personas con batas, sentía pinchonazos por todas partes, me sacaban sangre, me inyectaban cosas, era horrible. Así estuve varios días siempre veía a un hombre dándoles las ordenes a los sujetos con batas. Me inyectaba, me golpeaban para ver mi resistencia, electrocutaban, me torturaban.

Naruto empezó a apretar su agarre.

-Naruto, me estas lastimando. – dijo sasuke con una mueca.

Parecia que eso despertó a Naruto, aflojo el agarre.

-Gomen- es que estoy furioso y no me había dado cuenta.

Sasuke lo veía con una ceja alzada.

"Ese no es el problema, el problema es que es imposible que me lastimes, ¿Cómo rayos tienes tanta fuerza? Me pareció ver por un instante sus ojos rojos", pensaba Sasuke "Despues averiguare, primero lo primero"

Sasuke continúo con su relato.

- Pasó un año con aquella tortura, y me convertí en neko. El sujeto se puso furioso, ya que no sabía que eso pasaba, pero no sé cómo obtuvo información sobre cuando nos transformábamos, imagine que no era su único objeto de experimentos, ya que había visto a otros niños en jaulas así que decidió probar mi resistencia de esa manera hasta que ocurriera un eclipse total. Durante uno de esos procedimientos logre escapar y me encontraste.

En algún punto del relato Sasuke empezó a llorar, Naruto lo abrazaba y le decía que no se preocupara, que él lo protegería y ese sujeto y ningún otro le pondría las manos encima.

**Primero lo matamos.**

"Exactamente Kurama"

Se acostaron en la cama con Sasuke en el pecho del rubio hasta que se quedó dormido.

-Te lo prometo Sasuke, no te volverán a lastimar.- Dijo acariciando las orejas del azabache para después también quedarse dormido.

* * *

Kakashi caminaba tranquilo después de haber comprado un libro Icha icha Paradise que acababa de salir, estaba tan feliz.

Maullido.

Kakashi paro curioso, mira a todos lados buscando al neko pero no veía ninguno.

Mullido.

Venia de arriba, dirigió su vista allá y vio a un gato negro encima de una rama.

-vamos gatito, salta, yo te atrapare, no tengas miedo – Decía Kakashi con los brazos alzados dispuesto a atrapar al neko.

El neko maulló y salto. Kakashi lo atrapo y lo acerco a su cuerpo, su apartamento estaba cerca y este neko no tenía collar así que no tenía dueño. Podía tener una mascota.

Kakashi siguió caminando hasta llegar a un edificio de siete pisos con la fachada de color café, entro al ascensor y presiono el botón del piso seis.

-Te voy a dar un poco de leche, sere tu dueño eh, que nombre debería ponerte.

Kakashi salio del ascensor penasando en nombres, el neko maullaba. Paro frente a la habitación 22, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Cerro después de entar, se acercó al sofá de la pequeña sala y deposito al neko ahí.

-Quédate aquí, buscare un poco de leche para ti además de un nombre.

Fue a la pequeña cocina y abrió la nevera, busco pero no había nada de leche, la cerro y fue a la habitación a sacar un poco de dinero para comprar la leche, se acercó a al armario saco el dinero y mientras salía de la habitación.

-Hola Tobi – saludo a su koi que estaba sentado en la cama.

-Hola Kakashi – le respondió jovial.

Kakashi salio de la habitación e iba de salida… un momento.

"TOBI", pensó.

Kakashi se devolvió de inmediato y lo vio ahí. Obito sentado en su cama, con una camisa y pantalonetas que se le hacían muy conocidas.

"Porque son mías", pensó kakashi.

Pero lo sorprendente no era eso, después de todo no le extrañaba que entrara a su casa después de haberlo visto abrir un auto cuando eran jóvenes solo para huir de una pandilla que los seguían, bueno esa era otra historia, lo sorprendente era verlo ahí con una sospechosa cola moviéndose tras de él y unas orejas en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está mi leche? – pregunto Obito.

-C-como que donde está tu leche, tienes orejas y cola – Lo apunto acusador.

-Te lo explico ahorita, primero mi leche.-

-Primero me explicas, de todos modos no ahí leche.

Obito hizo un puchero.

-Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos yo siempre mantenía una gorra, ¿verdad?

Kakashi hizo memoria y si, Obito siempre tenía una gorra roja, pero después de unos meses no lo volvió a ver con ella, justo antes de que se volvieran amigos de verdad.

-Pues ocultaba mis orejas…- fue interrumpido.

-¿Tan pequeño y tuviste relaciones?- dijo un poco enojado Kakashi.

-NO, NO, NO, NO- Negaba Obito, con sus manos y cabeza también –déjame explicarte.

-no me vengas con eso, Sasuke e Itachi nos dijeron…- estas vez el fue el interrumpido por la voz seria de Obito.

-me dejaras explicarte ahora, entre los nekos-humanoides, el clan Uchiha éramos, más bien, somos los más fuertes. Existió un Uchiha llamado Madara, ere extremadamente poderoso y tenía muchos enemigos, se conoció entre la comunidad mágica que él estrenaba a alguien. Ese alguien era yo, el me enseño a transformarme en humano sin necesidad de acostarme con uno – Kakashi lo miraba como preguntando "¿Cómo es eso posible?" – Para tu pregunta muda, el clan Uchina es una clase de neko-humanoide diferente, y eso se debe a nuestros ojos – cerro los ojos y al abrirlos estaba el sharingan reluciente, Kakashi lo miraba entre sorprendido y curioso – este es el sharingan, estos ojos desafían la lógica y es quien hace esto posible.

El peli plateado asimilaba todo, la verdad es que no estaba furioso por que se lo ocultara (tal vez un poco nada más por no confiar en él, pero tendría sus razones), estaba furioso por pensar que ya tenía pareja y estaba con él también. Se tranquilizó después de oír el relato.

"¿Dijo Uchiha?" pensó, lo había pasado por alto.

-Eres un Uchiha, eres el onii-sama de Itachi y Sasuke – no pregunto, lo afirmó.

-Puedes llamarme Obito – dijo Obito, con su característica sonrisa de siempre de nuevo.

-Obito, eh- Kakashi se le fue acercando a Obito, poniendo cada mano en cada lado de él, arrinconándolo en la cama - ¿Y si hacemos que no tengas que utilizar esos ojos, y te transformes de manera natural? – dijo de manera picara acercando su cara a la de un Obito sonrojado.

Kakashi termino golpeándose en la pared, justo al lado del buro con Jiraiyas bailando alrededor de su cabeza. (_Imaginarme a varios Jiraiyas pequeñitos alrededor de la cabeza de kakashi me dio risa, no sé ustedes :P_)

-Púdrete pervertido. – Dijo Obito.

-por lo menos lo intente – Dijo Kakashi suspirando.

¿Porque los Uchihas son tan salvajes?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, si les pareció el relato de Sasuke falto de detalles, no se preocupen, como les dije les tendré unas sorpresitas :D**

**Comentarios, criticas lo que sea, son bien recibidos.**


	18. Sasuke Gaiden

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí les traigo un capitulo un poquito largo (no lo es tanto) y tratare de actualizar este fin de semana que viene.**

**Respondo reviews.**

**me agrada: **_Lo sé, estoy falta de inspiración, por eso trate de hacer este mas larguito. Me alegra que me sigas: D_

**isa: **_me alegra que te encantara, pensé que no les agradaría. Este capitulo va estar un poco dramático pero espero lo dirfrutes._

**Espero les guste el capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**¿Qué? Si el manga puede tener un Kakashi gaiden, ¿porque mi fic no puede? Aquí trate de dar más detalle a lo que ocurrió a Sasuke**

* * *

**Sasuke Gaiden**

Kawasaki, Japón, Julio 26 de 1999

-Arg- Se quejó un niño después de caer sentado al salir golpeado por un chico de mayor.

-Vamos, levántate o ¿ya te cansaste?- Pregunto el mayor.

-Claro que no, continuemos- Dijo el niños y haciendo un puchero.

Así siguieron peleando con combos de patadas y puños en los que se veía claramente la ventaja del mayor. El niño era de diez años piel clara que tiene ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda con flequillo que cuelga sobre sus ojos. Tenía puesto Una sencilla camisa larga color negro con un cuello alto, y un pantalón corto blanco, y se veía frágil dando a entender su condición de doncel. Podría verse frágil pero el niño era muy fuerte y tenía una pequeña particularidad, poseía colmillos, orejas y cola de gato.

El adolecente era de aproximadamente diecisiete años, cabello gris corto, su piel era más oscuro que la del niño y ojos negros que se encontraban tras unas gafas circulares, llevaba una camisa de color púrpura oscuro con una camiseta blanca y un obi blanco alrededor de la cintura. Tenía los pantalones púrpura oscuro y se le notaban las curvas de su cuervo mostrando así que era doncel.

-Bien, el entrenamiento termino – Dijo un hombre de que tiene una piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Él posee unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas. Además de tener puesta una boina verde militar.

-Hai, Orochimaru-sama – Dijo el mayor.

-Pero aun puedo – se quejó el niño.

-No te sobre esfuerces Sasuke-kun – Dijo Orochimaru.

-Está bien, pero algún día te ganare Kabuto – Afirmo Sasuke señalando al joven.

-No te falta mucho para eso Sasuke-kun – Dijo Kabuto desordenándole el cabello.

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y le dio una patada en la espinilla a Kabuto.

-IIIITAIIIII – grito el peli gris.

-Nos vemos mañana sensei, baka- dijo Sasuke y salió corriendo.

-Maldito mocoso – dijo entre dientes Kabuto.

Orochimaru solo lo veía con burla, mira que un niño le salió más listo.

* * *

Sasuke ya había dejado de correr, tenía una media sonrisa al recordar la travesura que le hizo a Kabuto. Se había puesto una boina de color negro para tapas sus orejitas y su cola la tenía alrededor de la cintura siendo tapada por su camisa.

-konnichi wakáre-kisama* – Escucho Sasuke a su espalda. Giro y vio a un niño de trece años aproximadamente, pelo corto, negro, ojos negros, que contrasta con su piel que es muy pálida. Llevaba una sudadera verde oscura, un gorro de pintor purpura y un pantalón negro.

-Te dije Sai que no soy tu káre* – Dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Pero tu dijiste que… - Trato de decir Sai antes de ser interrumpido.

-No sabía lo que decía, era muy pequeño baka- Dijo Sasuke tratando de contenerse para gritarle y también de ocultar el sonrojo que amenazaba con mostrar.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando no sabes las cosas", pensaba Sasuke.

-¿A Dónde vas?- pregunto curioso Sai.

-A que te importa.

-Valla, que genio.

-Si no te gusta, lárgate.

-Está bien, está bien, otro día te molestare, voy a pintar- Dicho esto, se fue en dirección contraria a Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiro, no le gustaba que lo molestaran, no sabía porque la gente gustaba hacerlo rabiar.

-¡SASUKE-KUN/SASUKE-CHAN!-Escucho dos voces gritar.

"No puedo estar en paz por un día, es tanto pedir kami-sama", pensaba el pobre azabache.

Un niño paso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. Este tiene el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul, los ojos morados, dientes afilados con su colmillo izquierdo sobresaliendo de su boca, y lleva una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con pantalones grises. Lleva un cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

Una niña se le colgó en su brazo por el otro lado. Ella tiene los ojos rojos, un color de cabello que hace juego, y un peinado inusual, su cabello es corto y descuidado en su lado derecho, mientras que largo y peinado a su izquierda. Lleva un chaleco marrón con una camisa estilo malla por dentro y unos shorts cafés.

-Suéltenme Suigetsu, Karin- Ordeno Sasuke.

-Estabas con tu káre eh?- Hizo caso omiso Suigetsu.

-Deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun- Dijo Karin.

-Y si no quiero que bruja- reto Suigetsu quitando su brazo de Sasuke.

Karin se soltó de Sasuke.

-¿A quién llamas bruja baka? Te voy a dar…

Esos niños empezaron a pelear ignorando a Sasuke, el cual no le molestaba en absoluto esa situación. El Uchiha se acercó a su otro amigo que llego con ellos. Es una persona bastante alta para su edad tiene un cabello erizado de color naranja y casi siempre tiene un rostro de calma.

-¿Cómo los soportas todo el tiempo Juugo?- pregunto Sasuke.

El peli naranja solo alzo los hombros. A Sasuke solo le bajo una gota por la cabeza.

Después de un rato en que Suigetsu quedo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de Karin, se pusieron a hablar de los entrenamientos de Sasuke. Había mejorado mucho, era realmente fuerte, después de todo, los de su raza sobrepasan la fuerza humana.

Son una de las razas mágicas que habitan en el mundo, escondidos de la sociedad, más exactos, de nosotros los humanos. Existen demonios, guardianes, hadas, sirenas, nekomatas y ellos los neko-humanoides, quienes eran los más parecidos a los humanos, por ello, eran los únicos que convivían con ellos. Muchos que no tienen claro el concepto los confunden con los nekomatas, pero la diferencia es que estos nekomatas son gatos (totalmente) que hablaban y podían caminar en dos patas además también son muy fuertes y agiles con las armas. Se notan las diferencias.

Sasuke dentro de su raza, pertenecía a él clan más poderoso, muchos nekos han intentado extinguirlos con ayuda de algunas otras especies mágicas, solo porque los ven como una amenaza, pero su abuelo cambio eso poniéndolos a raya y haciéndoles ver que se podían tranquilizar y podrían protegerse mutuamente de los humanos ambiciosos que existían, por que reconocían que no todos los humanos eran malos. El nombre de ese hombre era Madara Uchiha, conocido como uno de los seres mágicos más poderosos.

Ahora en día, en el clan solo quedan su abuelo (que se encuentra en un lugar desconocido) junto con su hermano Izuna, su onii-sama Obito (el único que sabe dónde se encuentra su abuelo) y su nii-san Itachi. Ellos dos quedaron solos después de sus padres murieran a causa de una pequeña guerra que surgió entre los neko-humanoides y los nekomatas. Esta se dio a causa de sus parecidos (el hecho de sus parecidos felinos para comprobar quienes eran mejor, una guerra absurda al parecer de los humanoides pero con la terquedad y superioridad que poseían los nekomatas no les quedo de otra que luchar, quedando en una tregua definitiva cuando ambos bandos perdieron a muchos de sus líderes, entre ellos, los padres de Sasuke. Su primo Obito decidió hacerse cargo de ellos, les enseño todo lo que sabía (y podrían aprender) que a su vez había aprendido de Madara, los hermanos le tomaron mucho respeto y cariño ganándose el privilegio de ser llamado onii-sama.

Volviendo a los chicos, Sasuke se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a su casa.

Él sabía que había mejorado, pero Kabuto era humano y siend alumno de Orochimaru, era humano y por eso le era frustrante no poder ganarle quería que su onii-sama y nii-san se sintieran orgullosos de él. Bah, aunque estos dijeran que ya lo estaban, al ver el poder que tenían, no podía evitar sentirse así, aunque le contaron que Obito era un total fracaso a su edad, no lo creía.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado ya a su casa. Entro y vio a Obito alistarse rápidamente y a su hermano sentado en un cojín del suelo con unos libros enfrente.

-Se me hizo tarde, seguro voy a morir- decía un nervioso Obito.

-¿Iras a ver a ese sujeto del que estás enamorado? – pregunto inocentemente, él lo sabía por qué se le salió a Obito cuando este le preguntaba con quién era que se encontraba tanto.

Obito había parado quedando como una estatua con una cara muy cómica además de sonrojado. Oír a Sasuke decir eso logro que Itachi levantara la vista de su libro y la pusiera curioso en el mayor.

-jejejeje, no sé de qué hablas Sasu-chan, las cosas con que salen los niños – decía nervioso tratando de que Itachi no le diera importancia – Etto… me voy, pórtense bien – termino de decir para salir huyendo de ahí.

Ahora Itachi le dirigió la vista a Sasuke el cual solo se encogió de hombros y fue a su habitación.

Itachi tiene 18 años y estudia licenciatura en Matemáticas, Obito tiene 25 años y lo que hacía, no lo sabía, era un misterio pero total que trajera dinero y fuera legal, que importaba.

Sasuke con sus 10 años era bastante curioso así que estaba frente a la computadora de su hermano navegando en internet. De pronto dando clic sin querer a una imagen de "publicidad".

* * *

-MIAWWWWWWWW

Escucho Itachi gritar a su otouto así que como buen hermano, dejo sus libros por ahí tirados y salió corriendo directo a su habitación que fue desde donde escucho el grito. Cuando llego encontró a Sasuke con los ojos sumamente abiertos, la piel muy pálida al otro extremo de donde estaba su computadora, la cual Sasuke veía.

En el momento que presto más atención empezó a escuchar unos extraños sonidos.

-MAS FUERTE, MAS DURO, FOLLAME AHHHHH…. AHHHHH

Escucho junto con otros sonidos como de carnes chocando.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo. Se acercó rápido a su computadora en la que se podía ver muy claramente como era follado un doncel, quito el video y vio a su hermanito, que aún estaba pálido. Se acercó y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la cama.

Itachi le procedió a explicar sobre el sexo y cómo influye en ellos. Y Sasuke como todo un Uchiha dijo…

-NI MUERTO ME DEJO METER ALGO EN MI TRASERO, ESE SUJETO SE NOTO QUE LE DOLIA, NO DEJABA DE GRITAR MIENTRAS… MIENTRAS… ESO… NADIE VA TOCAR MI TRASERO. ME DECLARO TOTALMENTE ASEXUAL- grito Sasuke.

Genial, ahora por culpa del internet su hermanito había quedado traumado, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Obito? Seguro lo matara por permitir que la inocente mente de su otouto fuera sido corrompida.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Sasuke decir…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacerle a Shisui? Porque un día te escuche en tu habitación diciendo su nombre pero en un tono muy raro, parecido al tono que tenía ese sujeto en ese… en eso.

Tal vez irse a estudiar al extranjero era buena idea.

* * *

Después del incidente en el cuarto de Itachi, este fue de nuevo a estudiar y Sasuke quedo en su cuarto aburrido. Estaba acostado en la cama, bocabajo con las piernas, cola y brazos estirados. Itachi estaba ocupado, Obito no estaba, el computador ya no le llamaba la atención, no tenía ganas de leer un libro por mucho que le gustara esto y en la televisión no estaba pasando nada interesante.

No tenía con que entretenerse.

"Tal vez deba ir con los muchachos", pensaba el pequeño.

Ese pensamiento quedo rechazado después de recordar que estos tenían clases en la tarde.

Que aburrido.

Pero como el genio que es, se le ocurrió ir a un parque cercano y jugar con los niños de ahí.

Con esa idea en mente, se puso su gorrito y salió al parque. Itachi no se dio cuenta al estar tan concentrado en la lectura.

Sasuke no es que fuera un chico muy social, la verdad es que lo consideraban antisocial pero la verdad es que era tímido, no sabía cómo acercarse, además de que muchos niños le parecían idiotas cabezas huecas y nada interesantes. La razón para que Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo fueran sus amigos era porque estos eran alumnos de Orochimaru, ya que este era tutor particular y se encontraban muchas veces. Suigetsu fue el primero en acercársele, lo único que hacía era molestarlo pero de cierta manera lograba entretenerlo. Karin se le acerco después de manera "tímida" que le recordó a él pero después vio que lo veía como un muñequito, se le pegaba como una lapa, siempre quería apapacharlo, además era algo Tsundere, interesante. Juugo fue un caso aparte, Karin y Suigetsu le tenían miedo a causa de que este era bipolar y lo hacía peligroso, pero a Sasuke le pareció interesante y se le acerco, Juugo le tomo cariño por que le recordaba a un amigo llamado Kimimaru (que se había ido de la ciudad para ir a un médico a causa de una enfermedad), ahí descubrieron que no era del todo peligroso (solo no lo hagas enojar) y que le gustaba mucho los animales, hasta pareciera que les entendiera.

Sin darse cuenta, pensando en sus amigos, había llegado al parque. Había muchos niños jugando con la pelota, otros en unos columpios y otros más persiguiéndose entre ellos.

¿Qué debía ser? Él solo se había acercado a Juugo pero este era tranquilo y los otros dos se le acercaron, así que no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez podía ir al pequeño arroyo que estaba detrás del pequeño bosque.

"Ese lugar siempre esta solo", pensó.

Sasuke ya había ido muchas veces a ese lugar, siempre que se daba valor para hacer amigos, acababa perdiéndolos cuando no sabía qué hacer y se iba a ese arroyo. Le agradaba ese lugar.

A medida que entraba por el pequeño bosquecito, sin darse cuenta, su gorrito quedo engarzado en una rama dejando a la vista sus orejas. Llego al arroyo y se sentó a la orilla.

Aire puro. No había nada mejor, además que el lugar era realmente refrescante.

Pinchazo. Sintió un pinchazo en su nuca. Se llevó la mano al lugar y sintió un objeto extraño, se lo quito y lo miro.

Era un dardo.

Todo le daba vueltas.

Lo último que vio fue las botas militares de un hombre acercándose al él.

* * *

Despertó desorientado.

Veía siluetas blancas.

No, no eran siluetas, eran personas con máscaras de… con tapa bocas y batas blancas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Había muchas personas alrededor de él con batas blancas y tapabocas. Estaba amarrado a una camilla, no entendía porque no podía romper sus ataduras, empezó a gritar, quería que lo soltaran, todos se le acercaron y lo sostuvieron mientras uno de ellos le inyectaba algo. De pronto se empezó a sentir muy cansado.

Observo a su alrededor, la habitación parecía una sala de operación que vio en una película.

Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo.

Vio como uno de esos sujetos sacaba sangre, después veía como otro le inyectaba otra cosa. Una y otra y otra vez.

Dolía.

Maldición, dolía.

No podía evitar llorar.

El nunca llora delante de alguien que no sea su hermano u Obito.

Pero era un niño, joder.

"Niisan, onii-sama, ojīsan tasukete*", pensaba Sasuke.

Pasaron lo que horas siendo objeto de esos científicos. Veía un sujeto verlo sin tapabocas alejado viéndolo con una sonrisa retorcida. Parecía que era el jefe, pues le ordenaba que hacer a los sujetos con batas.

Ese sujeto era un hombre que posee los ojos de color celeste, cabello gris y una piel bastante pálida. Posee una cara delgada y una nariz pequeña. Tiene cabello largo, lacio con una cola de caballo. Su mirada le daba miedo al igual que su sonrisa.

Después de un rato se acercó y le dijo:

-Mi querido neko, que lindas orejitas, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al ponerte en bandeja de plata, eh investigado sobre ustedes pero solo teorías, por fin poseo un ser de verdad para comprobar todas ellas.- decía mientras acariciaba la cara de Sasuke, el cual lo veía con miedo – oh, pero que mal educado soy, permite me presentarme, mi nombre es Akahoshi y ¿Cuál es el tuyo pequeño?- Sasuke no contesto – como sea, no interesa, te llamare experimento diez, te gusta tu nuevo nombre verdad wuajajajajajajja- salió de la habitación riéndose.

Empezaba la pesadilla.

* * *

Habían pasado quizás unos meses en ese lugar, durante todo ese tiempo lo único que hacía era ser objeto de experimento de ese sujeto. Era encerrado en una jaula y le era traída comida una vez al día.

No entendía porque nadie lo había ido a rescatar.

¿Acaso se olvidaron de él?, se preguntaba constantemente, pero lo desechaba al recordar que su familia lo adoraba y harían lo que sea por encontrarlo.

Solo eso lograba que mantuviera la cordura.

Durante su estancia había visto más celdas, más niños y alguno que otro adolescente. Tirados, mallugados, al igual que él.

Los experimentos que hacían eran para ver cuanta resistencia física, mental y emocional tenía.

Lo habían electrocutado para ver cuánto resistía, una, y otra, y otra vez. Parecía que su cuerpo se adaptaba para protegerlo, pero le era un dolor insoportable. Otras veces lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente, le dejaban de dar de comer durante días, a veces sin agua. Le preguntaban un montón de cosas sobre su raza, los lugares donde se ocultaban, y los demás seres mágicos.

Nunca hablo.

Lo torturaron aún más.

Disfrutaban hacerlo.

Lo insultaban.

Lo humillaban.

Pero su voluntad no se quebraba. No echaría al agua a su familia, a su raza.

Algunos de los otros experimentos ahí le decían que la única manera de salir, era muerto, que ya habían muchos que lo habían intentado y les iba peor.

Una vez lo intento.

Tenían razón.

Su cola fue quebrada ese día.

Era el infierno.

Pero por lo menos hubo algo bueno. Hizo un amigo, dos para ser exactos.

Uno era otro experimento, Mizura, Él tiene un cabello de color púrpura y unos ojos de color miel, que según le dijo, tenía capacidad de respirar bajo el agua. El sujeto que los tenían creía que poseía sangre de sirena.

El otro amigo que hizo, Sumaru tiene el pelo de color negro, largo hasta un poco más del cuello; lo lleva despejado de su frente con un pañuelo, sus ojos son de color marrón claro, él es de una estatura media, no era experimento, era un lacayo, pero era bueno. Siempre procuraba que estuviera bien, era quien los curaba, limpiaba y les daba comida a escondidas.

Este era su mayor amigo, era adolescente y trabajaba ahí solo por su madre que necesitaba el dinero para un tratamiento.

Sumaru se comportaba como un hermano mayor, a veces se escabullía y se ponían a charlar para hacerlo olvidar del lugar en que estaba.

Un día Mizura se encontraba mal, pero no evito que se lo llevaran para hacer más experimento.

-Evitare que lo maten, confía en mí, no lo permitiré. – le dijo Sumaru.

Él puso sus esperanzas y confianza en él.

No cumplió.

Mizura murió.

-Sasuke-chan ¿no es asi?- dijo Akahoshi, vio que Sumaru estaba detrás de este con la cabeza gacha. Él nunca dijo su nombre, los únicos que lo sabían eran Mizura y… no podía ser. – asi que tu familia es muy poderosa, tu raza puede transformarse en un gato común además de un humano – dijo con una retorcida sonrisa, Sasuke estaba furioso, su amigo lo había traicionado, los humanos eran asquerosos.

"Malditos, todos son unos malditos", pensaba Sasuke.

-Valla, y ahora otro dato más, tus ojos también cambian- dijo sorprendido el malvado.

Sasuke tenía los ojos rojos, con un aspa dentro.

"Sharingan", pensó Sasuke, pero pronto se desmayó.

"Solo debo confiar en mí, y solo en mi" fue lo último que pensó.

* * *

Mas golpes, mas electrocuciones, mas tortura. Total, nada de eso lo haría hablar. Pero no conto con que encontrara otro neko. Ranmaru es un chico de baja estatura, posee cabello corto color púrpura que está partido por el medio y sus orejas y cola eran de igual color. También posee ojos color rojo. Con él, averiguaron acerca del eclipse total, sus transformaciones, pero no dijo nada acerca de lo que pasaba a sus once años.

Le pareció extraño, pero parecía que el otro neko le faltaba poco para cumplirlos.

Seguro planeaba escapar.

Él también lo haría.

Solo debía esperar.

Y asi hizo, Samaru intentaba hablarle, pero lo ignoraba. Resistía la tortura, no respondía a las preguntas al igual que Ranmaru ya no respondía.

Habia llegado el dia, se convirtió en un minino, al otro día fue Ranmaru.

Akihoshi estaba furioso, los había golpeado para que volvieran a la normalidad.

Que ingenuo.

Ranmaru le había dicho que escaparían esa noche. Decidió confiar, después de todo ese niño también le iría mal si los pillaban.

Lograron escapar de la jaula, se escabullían ágilmente por las habitaciones hasta que llegaron a un conducto que esta sin reja.

Escucharon las alarmas, se habían ya dado cuenta de su escape.

No les pareció extraño, solamente entraron a la reja. Estaban lastimados después de los golpes recibidos unas horas atrás y lo único que pensaba era en volver a ver a su familia, en ser libre.

Lo lograron, escaparon del infierno y se fueron por caminos separados.

* * *

Dentro de la base todos corrían buscando a los mininos hasta que vieron la reja abierta.

Y a alguien más, con un destornillador en la mano, sonriendo complacido.

-Samaru, creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho – dijo Akahoshi furioso.

Samaru solo sonrió.

-Por lo menos pude recompensarlo, y sacarlo de este infierno, seguro mi oka-san estará orgullosa de mi – dijo tranquilo.

Y fue lo último que dijo.

Un disparo le atravesó la cabeza.

* * *

Cerca de la ciudad en que llego, solo pensó en irse lejos de ese lugar. Se subió en la parte trasera de una camioneta y se fue a la deriva.

Llego a la ciudad de Yokohama, unos niños le tiraron piedra para divertirse, decidió refugiarse en un callejón.

Caía agua, hacía mucho frio, solo pensaba en su familia. Tenía hambre.

-Hola neko-chan- escucho, inmediatamente se puso rígido, vio a un niño de más o menos su edad, rubio, ojos azules y tres marcas a cada lado de su cara. Poseía un paraguas y se acercaba – tranquilo, no te hare daño.

"ya me lo han dicho" pensó.

Cuando el niño intento cogerlo lo aruño pero este insistía hasta que logro cogerlo y ponerlo en sus brazos. Sasuke sentía un calor agradable.

-Sasuke…- Escucho decir del niño –Así que tu nombre es Sasuke, eh pequeño, eres un gato muy lindo, creo que te llevare a mi casa y te quitare esa sangre y vendare, y mañana te llevare al veterinario para que te revise, ¿Qué te parece Sasuke?- dirigiendo su mirada a sus ojos –Ahora el problema será mis padres – Dijo riéndose nerviosamente – porque quiero que seas mi mascota, mmmm tsk después veo tratare de convencerlos para que me dejen quedarme contigo-

"Tal vez no sea tan malo", pensó Sasuke y se acurruco en los brazos del niño oji cielo.

* * *

_*Káre: novio_

_*kisama: bastardo_

_*tasukete: ¡ayuda! ¡Auxilio!_

_Samaru fue quien ideo el plan de escape y se lo dijo a Ranmaru. _

_Sasuke jamás de entero._

* * *

**Si, fue algo triste, la verdad soy malísima para el drama, no quería llorar mientras escribia y no sabía cómo plasmar todo ese sufrimiento.**

**No me maten por lo de Samaru por favor, después de todo, no todos deben salir color de rosas. Ahora por lo menos ya saben quién es el malo del fic.**

**Los que han visto Naruto me imagino que notaron de donde saque los personajes de la base científica. **

**Espero les haya gustado, criticas, comentarios, lo que sea son bien recibidos.**

**Nos vemos el Viernes o el Sabado. **


	19. Chapter 17

**Siento mucho haberme demorado, espero les guste el capítulo. Es que no tenía inspiración, no sabía que colocar, como desarrollar todo.**

**Respondo reviews anónimos.**

**Ikaros-san: **_Me nos mal se encontraron o sino no sé qué hubiera pasado con Sasuke. Aquí está la conti que espero disfrutes._

**En fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Problemas**

Estaba tranquilo durmiendo cuando empezó a sentir que algo lo molestaba, más precisamente en su cuello y pecho… Un momento, él tenía una camisa puesta antes de dormirse ¿Por qué sentía algo húmedo en su pecho?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto besando su pecho, este le había quitado la camisa y se encontraba dejando marcas por la piel expuesta.

-Al fin despiertas-ttebayo

**Y supuestamente no harías nada.**

"CALLATE"

-Na-naruto- Suspiro Sasuke al sentir los besos del rubio en su cuello, y dejarle una marca en este. Sasuke le gustaba lo que sentía, jamás había sentido algo así.

Naruto besaba el cuello y bajada dejando un camino de besos para posarse en uno de esos rosaditos pezones y pellizcar el otro mientras los chupaba y mordisqueaba. Sasuke solo podía suspirar, no sabía dónde llevar sus manos así que las puso en la cabellera de su káre en una forma de contener sus emociones.

El oji azul estaba complacido con los gestos, suspiros y la manera de retorcerse de su neko, quería que se sintiera bien después de haberle contado todo su pasado, quería que sintiera placer y que su mente se nublara, cosa que estaba consiguiendo.

Dejo de chupar el pezón y siguió con el otro, para después ir descendiendo lentamente y meter su lengua en el ombligo penetrándolo causando más suspiros por parte del azabache.

Sasuke solo podía ver como Naruto bajaba y mientras estaba en su ombligo trataba de bajarle el pantalón, lo ayudo alzando sus caderas y el blondo quito los pantalones junto con el bóxer.

Naruto se sentó en la cama al ya tener a Sasuke desnudo. Este había cerrado automáticamente las piernas, su cola se retorcía, sus orejas estaba paradas, estaba jadeando y lo miraba sonrojado. Imagen más bella no podía tener.

-Tranquilo, neko-chan no te hare daño, confía en mi dattebayo – Le decía con una sonrisa.

Sasuke le hizo caso y abrió sus piernas permitiendo así que Naruto se pusiera entre ellas, este se agacho hasta tener su cara frente a su pene que se encontraba semi-erecto.

-¿Q-que rayos vas a hacer? Quítate de ahí usurantonkachi – Decía un muy sonrojado Sasuke.

-Demo, quiero darte el mayor de los placeres que hayas sentido teme – lo miraba de manera lujuriosa.

Sasuke no podía estar más avergonzado, pero no quería quedar como una "nena", quería que el otro también disfrutara.

-¿No puedes hacer algo que los dos disfrutemos? – Dijo con la miraba puesta en otro lado, menos en el contrario.

Naruto se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando y después sonrio.

-Tengo una gran idea.

Se quitó la camisa y se bajó un poco la pantaloneta junto con el bóxer y miro a Sasuke quien no despegaba la mirada de su polla que estaba en igual condiciones que la de él, la miraba curioso (podría jurar que hasta asustado). Se recostó encima de Sasuke evitando poner todo su peso en este con su brazo izquierdo y tomando son su mano derecha los dos penes friccionándolos juntos.

Sasuke no puedo evitar el gemido que salió de su boca. Era una sensación exquisita

Naruto tenía su frente apoyada en la del contrario viéndolo chocando su aliento de este.

Le gustaba sentir al otro retorciéndose debajo de él a medida que aumentaba la velocidad en la masturbación, escuchar sus gemidos y ver esos ojos con un toque de lujuria, fijos en los de él.

Los gemidos se hacían más frecuentes, Sasuke trataba tomar aire, en verdad ese sentimiento era totalmente nuevo, sentía un hormigueo bajar por su vientre y concentrarse en su pene y sin poderlo evitar eyaculo con un sonoro gemido.

Naruto al mirar esa escena no pudo evitar venirse también pero con un gruñido gutural como el de un animal salvaje.

Después de unos segundos tratando de regular su respiración, Naruto levanto la vista y vio que su neko trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

**Le quitaste la virginidad, al parecer es la primera vez que llega al orgasmo además del cansancio emocional.**

"Me alegra ser el causante", pensó con una sonrisa.

-Descansa teme- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Sasuke simplemente se dejo llevar por las palabras de su dobe.

Naruto después de acomodarse su pantaloneta limpiarse y colocarse la camisa, se puso a limpiar a Sasuke para también colocarle su ropa y dejarlo descansar tranquilo.

En ese momento su celular sonó.

-Mochi, mochi… A hola Kiba… si claro ya voy para allá – Naruto se paró, y escribió una nota a Sasuke diciéndole que estaría en el parque donde conocieron a Sai y a su onii-sama con todo el grupo.

Dejo la nota en la mesa de noche y salió de la casa.

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en el parque, esperando a su sensei quien les iba a "presentar" a su novio. Todos estaban riéndose contando las cosas que habían sucedido y planeando como molestar a Kakashi con su novio cuando llegaran.

Estaban muy divertidos, sin imaginar cómo cambiaria esto de un momento a otro.

_La felicidad no dura para siempre._

De pronto vieron a lo lejos a su sensei, con un chichon en la cabeza y a Tobi caminando como un niño (quiero decir, bambaleando los brazos exageradamente).

-Hola que tal chicos, disculpen la demora es que una viejita se—

-No se preocupen, no den ninguna excusa- Interrumpió Sakura a Obito.

-Ya estamos acostumbrados a las llegadas tarde de Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Kiba.

Obito no hacía más que mirar a los chicos y después al Hatake.

-Parecen son el uno para el otro por que tienen las mismas excusas – Dijo Neji.

Obito abrió más los ojos y vio a Kakashi quien evitaba verle.

-¿Y TE ENOJAS CUANDO LLEGO TARDE? ¿NO QUE ERES EL SEÑOR PUNTUALIDAD? –le grito señalándolo de forma acusatoria.

-Ya, ya, miren chicos les presento a mi novio- dijo Kakashi ignorando a Obito.

Los chicos voltearon a ver al azabache.

-Mucho gusto chicos mi nombre es Obito, Obito Uchiha – Dijo con una sonrisa.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-Gritaron todos. Tenían los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Sasuke no les ha hablado de mí? Ahhh aunque recuerdo que él nos presentó en este mismo parque en que el pateo al estúpido de Sai – Dijo en pose pensativa como recordando ese día.

**Ya decía yo que se me hacía conocido.**

-¿T-tu eres el onii-sama de Sasuke? – Pregunto Naruto.

-No, soy su padre… Pues claro que si tarado – Dijo Obito.

**JAJAJAJAJJ TIENE RAZON LENTO, ME DAS VERGÜENZA.**

"CALLATE"

-¿A quién llamas tarado? – reto Naruto posicionándose frente a Obito.

-¿Ves algún otro? – pregunto Obito.

-Pues te estoy viendo a ti – Dijo Kakashi.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kakashi quien tenia los ojos cerrados y parecia sonreir bajo ese tapa bocas.

-Callate Kakashi – Le dijo Obito.

-Pero tú y Naruto se parecen, no tengo la culpa.

-Claro que no, Obito es un chico bueno, este rubio es un pervertido – Alego Obito haciendo un puchero.

**Tiene razón.**

"¿En serio no sabes que es que te quedes callado?"

**Es divertido fregarte.**

-No soy ningún pervertido – se defendió Naruto.

-Sasuke-chan me conto el día que te pillo teniendo un sueño húmedo con él, pervertido.

Naruto se sonrojo y los demás voltearon a verlo lo que provoco un sonrojo aún mayor.

**Te dejaron noqueado jajajajajjaja.**

Obito sonrió victorioso.

* * *

Sasuke se había despertado y encontrado la nota de Naruto. Ahora mismo se dirigía hacia allá con ganas de golpear a ese dobe por no estar cuando despertó, y es que después de haber hecho eso por lo menos quería verlo ahí cuando despertara.

"Bueno, pensándolo bien, eso suena muy cursi" pensó.

Y con ese pensamiento se le esfumo el enojo, pero porto volvió al escuchar pasos de hombres tratando de rodearlo. Paro un momento y se puso a ver a todas direcciones tratando de calcular cuántos eran. En ese momento estaba por otro parque y no había nadie alrededor (cosa extraña para esas horas), pero tenían a los árboles para lograr esconderse.

-Tranquilo, no te haremos daño – escucho a una voz desgraciadamente conocida.

Vio frente al él a un hombre de ojos de color celeste, cabello gris y una piel bastante pálida. Tenía una cara delgada y una nariz pequeña. Tiene cabello largo, lacio con una cola de caballo. Era Akahishi, él maldito científico que lo tuvo encerrado.

No estaba solo, al lado de él estaba su mano derecha e izquierda. El primero era un hombre de estatura media, tiene el pelo largo hasta el cuello despejado de su frente con una pañoleta, de color negro, sus ojos son de color negro. Su nombre era Shiso.

El segundo era Yokata, quien es grande y de estatura media, su piel es algo oscura, sus ojos son de color oscuro y sus cejas son bastante gruesas, él es completamente calvo.

Sasuke estaba furioso pero también asustado aunque no lo demostraba.

-Ni creas que podrás atraparme de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, no te atraparemos, tu mismo vendrás con nosotros por tu propia voluntad – Le dijo Akahoshi haciendo una seña haciendo aparecer cinco hombres armados.

Sasuke solo rio.

-Puedo perfectamente con todos ustedes, se cómo defenderme y me he vuelto más fuerte así que no me hagas reír y dile a tus hombres que se larguen y tú también. – Dijo con prepotencia.

-Está bien, puedo obtener otros especímenes para mis experimentos, creo que tus amigos resistirán, o tal vez no, quien sabe—

-¡No te metas con ellos! – Grito Sasuke.

-Oh, parece que ha dado en una parte sensible Akahosi-sama – Dijo Shiso con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a atrapar a esos chicos- Dijo Yokata con una sonrisa al igual de Shiso.

-Tranquilo Yotaka, Sasuke será razonable y hara lo correcto, ¿no es verdad? – Dijo Akahoshi con una mirada burlona.

Sasuke estaba temblando de rabia, esos malditos, lo habían estado vigilando buscando maneras para poder llevárselo. Había bajado la guardia, y ahora pagaria por ello. Aunque Kiba y Lee fueran desesperantes, uno más que otro, lograban divertirlo (no lo expresaba pero lo hacían). Neji y Shikamaru eran más reservados en el grupo además de ser muy inteligentes con quienes podrias tener una buena conversación. Sakura y Hinata aunque estuvieran locas (más de una vez casi lo dejan sordo al gritar por lo "lindo" que era) les caía muy bien, principalmente la primera. Kakashi podrá ser un pervertido pero era alguien muy bueno, aparte de ser el novio de su onii-sama. Gaara se había vuelto un gran amigo hasta lo quería proteger del estúpido pervertido de Sai. Naruto… definitivamente no iba a permitir que les colocaran una mano encima. Ninguno merecía eso. Él podría resistir.

Ya había pasado por eso.

Akahoshi al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke destensarse se dio cuenta que había ganado.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes, pero dejen en paz a mis amigos- Dijo Sasuke con la cabeza baja.

-has tomado la mejor decisión, mi querido conejillo de indias – Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

Sasuke gruño mirando hacia un lugar de los árboles.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Akahoshi.

-Nada, crei escuchar algo – Dijo Sasuke.

-Revisen los alrededores, ahora vamos a la camioneta para dirigirnos a nuestro querido hogar – Dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke quien lo aparto de inmediato pero camino al lado de él.

* * *

Era grave, era muy grave. Se habían olvidado por completo de ese sujeto, estaban muy tranquilos, pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese sujeto se atrevería a ir por Sasuke cuando estaban tres de los nekos más fuertes alrededor de este?

Eso era tener agallas, y ser muy inteligente para hacer las cosas.

Eso era los pensamientos de Sai mientras corría deprisa hacia el parque en que estaban todos reunidos. Sabía que estaban ahí por que escucho a Gaara decirlo antes de salir de la casa. Había decidido ir a molestar a Uchiha- kisama y había observado algo extraño en un parque. Cuando se acercó escucho a Akahoshi chantajear a Sasuke para que fuera con él.

El maldito jugo sucio. Supo cómo tomar sus cartas para jugarlas.

Pero no sabe lo que ha causado. Itachi y óbito no estarán contentos, para nada contentos. Se conocerá la furia Uchiha.

Por algo dirán que era mejor no molestar a las personas tranquilas. Estas son peligrosas cuando se enojan.

Además estaba ese rubio torpe. Por los golpes que ha recibido de este sabe que es peligroso cuando se meten con Sasuke.

Empezó a escuchar los gritos de Lee y Kiba, hasta los de Obito y acelero el paso.

Cuando llego, aterrizo en medio de todos quienes se quedaron viéndolo extraño pero el solo dijo.

-Akahoshi ha vuelto a atrapar a Sasuke.

Obito y Naruto abrieron sus ojos totalmente asustados. El primero sabia de quien se trataba, el segundo no pero se hacia la idea.

**MALDITO.**

Obito se puso muy serio y dijo.

-Ahí que infórmale a Itachi, se va enfurecer cuando se entere. Vamos.

-Hai- Dijo Sai.

-oye, espera Yo voy con ustedes- Dijo Naruto.

**Tenemos que matarlo, le prometimos que lo protegeríamos.**

"Corrección, prometí que lo protegería"

**Es lo mismo.**

-Tu no iras a ningún lado, esto es peligroso y además serias un estorbo, eres demasiado débil. Si Sasuke no pudo hacerles frente, ¿qué te dice que tu si? –dijo Obito de manera fría.

-De hecho, Sasuke se fue por voluntad propia para que Akahoshi no viniera por sus amigos. – Aclaro Sai.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Sasuke se había sacrificado.

**El chico les tomo gran cariño, seguro también fue para protegerte a ti.**

-Ire, asi a usted no le guste – Insistió Naruto.

-Como ya dije, eres un estorbo

-Pues me vale mierda lo que tú digas – Dijo un FURIOSO Naruto.

¿Qué rayos está pasando?

* * *

**Lo siento si esta corto el capitulo, pero como dije, no tenia inspiración, aunque este capitulo me ha dado una idea para el próximo.**

**¿ahora que pasara?¿rescataran a Sasuke? ¿Naruto lograra ir a salvarlo? ¿Obito no matara a Naruto por terco?**

**Esto y mas en los próximos capítulos.**

**Comentarios, criticas sugerencias todo es bien recibido.**


	20. Pasado

**Se que este capitulo esta muy corto, pero mi imaginación no dio para mas, aun siendo que lo pensé desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no era hora de hacerlo. Ademas de que los parciales y proyectos han hecho de mi imaginación nula.**

**Agradezco a todos los reviews que recibí.**

**Me alegra que a muchos les guste mi primer fanfic *.* me siento tan orgullosa.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, este es como un RELLENO pero un relleno importante.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Pasado**

En un lugar alejado dela ciudad, escondidos entre las sombras se ocultaba un laboratorio. Pero no cualquier laboratorio, este experimentaba con humanos y otras criaturas que eran conocidas como mágica, claro que muy pocos humanos sabían la existencia de estos. Ellos también tenían sentimientos como los humanos, lo único que los hacia diferentes a nosotros es que tenían unas habilidades muy especiales.

Entrando al laboratorio, se puede observar que la seguridad era alta, no podía entrar o salir nadie que no estuviera autorizado, quien estuviera husmeando o tratara de salir sin este, seria ejecutado. Sin testigos, sin pruebas. También se podía observare que este laboratorio siempre estaba movido, todos tenían algo que hacer pero también se podía escuchar gritos, parecía que había sujetos de experimentos siendo torturados, se les veía retorciéndose en las camillas donde amarrados para hacerles pruebas.

Esto era el infierno.

Siguiendo mas allá, se veían jaulas, pero no eran animales los que estaban ahí, aunque fueran tratados peor que eso, eran niños, algunos adolescentes, muchos infantes muchos eran humanos, y otros eran seres mágicos. Sus miradas estaban apagadas. Pero había un niño en particular que tenia su jaula alejada del resto. Él se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernas y manteniendo su cara oculta entre ellas, escuchaba los gritos, escuchaba sollozos, estaba triste, lo único que quería era estar con sus padres.

Era un niño de 8 años alegre que hacia felices a las personas en su alrededor, siempre mantenía jugando, también sonreía, sus padres lo querían demasiado y este los creía los mejores padres del mundo. Tenia una vida muy feliz.

Hasta que lo sacaron de su lecho.

Fue alejado de sus padres, no entendía porque le hacían eso. Después de algunos días empezaron a hacer unos rituales extraños, decían frases sin sentido, pero después de eso, empezaron a torturarlo, era electrocutado, era golpeado, era bañado en agua helada.

Era insoportable.

-Resiste, pronto saldrás de aquí- Le decía un hombre pelirrojo sentado al lado de él.

-¿Hontoni, ?-Pregunto el pequeño, el mayor solo asintió y le acaricio la cabeza.

Yukai había aparecido después de los rituales, desaparecía y aparecía, nadie parecía notarlo, según le dijo a pequeño, esa no era su verdadera forma y que era algo así como su protector, que buscaría la forma en que pudiera salir de ese lugar. Era algo serio, pero siempre trataba de reconfortarlo, le hacia estar tranquilo en aquella pesadilla.

Todas las noches aparecía y lo abrazaba para después acariciarle la cabeza y le decía que lo sacaría de ahí para después desaparecer.

En ese lugar, aparte de Yukai, también había una niña que era llevada junto a él en los procesos de "experimentación", ella se había vuelto también su amiga, ella también tenia 8 años, pero su única familia, era su padrino quien fue asesinado al tratar de evitar que se la llevaran. El pequeño le decía que cuando salieran, se la llevaría a vivir con él, que su oka-san la querría mucho.

Pero no pudo ser así.

Este día, eran llevados a la sala donde los colgarían de las manos y empezarían a golpearlos.

Eran golpeados con látigos de cuero, que hacían que su piel se abriera y mostrara la carne viva. Los niños gritaban, pedían que pararan.

Hasta que la pequeña dejo de gritar.

-¿Yu-Yugito?¿E-estas bien?- decía dificultosamente el niño, pero Yugito estaba con la cabeza baja y no se movía. Los "científicos" empezaron a murmurar cosas.

-No resistió mas, ¿Buscara otra Akahoshi-sama?-Pregunto uno.

-Si, deberé buscar a una que se vea mas fuerte- Dijo Akahoshi, para despues retirarse.

El niño quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¡Otro!, no le bastaba. Se estaba enfureciendo.

-Cálmate pequeño- escuchaba la voz de Yukai.-Resiste.

Pero quería ir con su familia, quería que pagaran por hacerle eso a su amiga. YA NO SE MOVIA.

Rabia, enojo, frustración. Llego al tope.

Sus caninos crecieron, su cabello se erizo y sus ojos solo tenia furia en ellos. Los científicos aun hablaban entre ellos y no se dieron cuenta.

Hasta que el primero cayo.

Todos vieron al su compañero en el piso, con un charco de sangre alrededor de este. Estaba doblado en una posición anormal, parecía que no tuviera columna.

Por que no la tenia, estaba en la mano del niño.

Todos lo vieron con horror, empezaron a retroceder, pero el pequeño empezó a acercarse, se desapareció por un momento y luego apareció frente a otro, con su mano ya clavada en su estomago.

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos, pero estos, ya eran gruesos, eran de adultos.

La habitación estaba llena de sangre, solo se podía escuchar la alarma de emergencia del laboratorio. En medio de todos los cadáveres mutilados, abiertos, con sus tripas afuera estaba el pequeño bañado de sangre. Se veía sus manos asustado.

-Cálmate, pequeño, salgamos de aquí, estos sujetos se lo merecían- Le dijo Yukai apareciendo a su lado, colocando la mano en su hombro.

El niño tan solo asintió.

Salieron de ahí.

* * *

Llego a la ciudad, la gente lo veía y se llevaban una mano a la boca, otros corrían en busca de un teléfono. Pero al pequeño no le importaba, solo queria ir con sus padres.

Una patrulla de la policía se estaciono cerca. Bajo un oficial y se lo llevo Al hospital.

En el hospital le quitaron toda la ropa y sangre que tenia, le revisaron, desinfectaron y vendaron todas sus heridas, para después traerle una gelatina y dejarle la televisión prendida con unas caricaturas.

Después de unas horas, la puerta se abrió, viendo allí a sus padres. Su madre tenia sus manos en la boca tratando de acallar sus sollozos, para después correr a abrazarlo, su padre se limpiada con el antebrazo los ojos y también se acerco. No pudo evitar llorar también, al fin estaba con sus padres.

Aunque no dijo nada de lo que le sucedió.

La policía no pudo hacer nada.

Y el niño ya no sonreía.

Los días fueron pasando, hasta convertirse en meses, pero a pesar de que sus padres se esforzaban, y tuviera ayuda sicológica, el pequeño no volvió a sonreír, no volvió a divertirse.

Todos estaban tristes.

El pequeño aun recordaba la sangre en sus manos, los cuerpos mutilados. Se sentía un monstruo.

-No lo eres- Dijo Yukai apareciendo a su lado.

-Si lo soy.

Yukai lo vio preocupado, para después suspirar y decir.

-Olvídalo- Desapareció.

* * *

-¡TOUSAN, OKASAN! ¡VAMOS AL PARQUE! -gritaba el pequeño con una sonrisa ante la mirada atónita de sus padres, quienes no pudieron evitar sonreír, sin poder evitar derramar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado.

Después de divertirse con sus padres, fue llevado con el Psicólogo, quien les dijo a sus padres que su pequeña mente había decidido bloquear sus recuerdos, era una manera de defensa. Parecía que todo lo que vivió en ese lugar jamas lo recordaría.

Sus padres se alegraron y lo llevaron a casa.

Ahí frente a la casa en brazos de su madre, ella le dijo:

-Okairi, Naruto. - El rubio no entendió, pero sonrío.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, creo que con esto sabrán que rayos es lo que esta pasando con Naruto.**

**Espero les haya gustado la pequeña escena gore :3 creo que ese genero es otro de los que mas me gusta :3**

**Espero sugerencias, criticas, comentarios, Todo es bien recibido, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
